Let the Sparks Fly
by animefreak5483
Summary: The events of Jurassic World may be behind them, but they certainly are not quite over yet. The budding relationship between Claire and Owen is tested through the fires of the aftermath and potentially a new mission that takes them back to the Isla. Staying together for survival may end up harder than they ever expected. Steamy romance, and of course action are found within!
1. Sparks Ignite

_Author's Note: So, I normally don't venture into the movie sphere of writing, as the username states, I stick mainly to the animation side of fanfics. However, the plot bunnies demanded I write and here we are._

 _Please do enjoy! The first chapter is quite steamy, and could possibly be a stand alone story... but the bunnies don't seem to like that idea.  
_

 _Standard disclaimers apply, I do not own any of the characters, and if I did, there would have been much more of the Raptor Biker Gang in the movie.  
_

* * *

The silence between them should have been uncomfortable. They were barely acquaintances - been on one horrible date, the tension between them in every one of their interactions prior to the events of the last ten hours or so caused sparks to fly… and not the good kind of sparks.

It was amazing what a continued series of near-death encounters could do to a person. Instead of throwing verbal punches about being a cold numbers machine or foul smelling bleeding-heart slacker, the two had simply been content walking away from the makeshift triage center.

The media swarms that had been held at bay by armed guards did not seem to notice the pair as they slipped away and into the streets. The story was about the families trying to find their loved ones and the aftermath of what had happened.

Dirty, bleeding, tattered and torn, they must have made quite a sight as the cab driver left the pair at a small hotel several miles away from the hanger and rest of the media circus. Pulling the wallet from his back pants pocket, Owen Grady laughed to find it still in its place. He had been thrown several feet in the air and running for his life for hours and yet, his wallet remained without a scratch or stain on it.

His red-haired companion silently shared his amusement. Her tired and exhausted face took a few seconds before comprehending the reason for his smile. Mainly the amused look on his caused her lips ever so slightly to curl upwards.

Maybe it was that silly look on his face, or the way he risked his life to save hers and her nephews, it could also be the fact that for some reason, he challenged her need to control life in so many ways that made her relax.

The walk to their room took longer than it should, but then again, they were lucky to have found an open room. The influx of people from survivors, emergency officials to families and the media professionals had quadrupled the small coastal city in Costa Rica where Isla Nublar's ferries had landed.

Letting the door click shut after putting the 'do not disturb' sign on the doorknob, the two recently unemployed, survivors looked at each other. The disbelief in what they had lived through shown in their eyes along with a lingering question. The burning question Claire had asked after leaving her nephews back in their parents' arms in the hanger.

"What do we do now?" It did not need repeating. They were both thinking it.

He could be such a chauvinistic, typical man that if it had been any other time, she would have hit him for his response back in the hanger.

"Probably stick together… for survival." He was so sure of himself in that moment, that she only smiled and followed.

And now, there was not a single thing she wanted to do more than just to stay with him. He was safe. He was strong… she could even concede that he was smart and had proved he was more in control than she was at times.

"So…" He began trying to end the silence. It was not a bad silence, but Owen Grady's mind was running a mile a minute. The adrenaline was finally weaning, and he was processing the insanity that was his life. He had given up a promising military career to take part in a curiosity and childhood fantasy. It was risky to spend the last few years working with the raptors of Jurassic World. He had learned to respect the animals as living things, trained them to follow commands, been extremely close to the ferocious beasts, and even ridden a motorcycle up close with them. Together, they had faced a giant threat that was sadly a victim itself. Somehow, he had survived and managed to make it out with the woman next to him.

The attraction to the controlling manager of the island was not a surprise to him or any of his buddies around the raptor pen. Claire had been turning heads from the moment she arrived. It had been partially a dare to go out with the 'Ice Queen of the Isla,' but to him, it was an evening of enjoyment. Her wit and sharp tongue had certainly made an impression. She matched him in ways he did not realize he wanted… or needed.

The date, looking back on it, had been a pure failure in most senses. He had been running late, did not get to change into anything nice. His board shorts and white tee were about the only clean pairs of clothes he had left in his bungalow. It was a big mistake on his part.

Their interactions since then had been almost non-existent until she had asked him to 'consult' on InGen's newest creation.

And now they stood in the doorway to a small hotel room, with one bed and a couch that looked rather old and uncomfortable.

Owen let out a sigh and took a few steps into the room. After looking around the room, he turned to look at his companion. As he was about to offer her the first shower and try to alleviate any of her concerns about propriety, his words caught in his throat.

The once strong and confident woman who braved the forests of the island with him, used herself as bait for the king of dinosaurs, and the reason he was not digested in little pieces in a winged dino's stomach right now, could not keep the tears at bay any longer.

The image of him stepping away from her should not have invoked the tidal wave of emotions that it did. Claire Dearing knew that he was not literally walking away from her. The room was small, that he would not have been more than a few feet from her side at any given time, but something inside snapped.

Tears rolled off her dirty cheeks and continued to do so even when he turned around to look at her. His eyes were wide with concern and confusion. He cared. He was not going anywhere. He had kissed her, wanted them to stay together - knowing who she was and how she normally operated. Even with all that, he wanted to be with her.

In a fraction of a second, she launched into action. Her arms latched around his neck, pulling him close, kissing him with abandon. The warmth of his skin and the cute almost confused squeak he gave out when she all but attacked him made her want him more. Need to show him how much more.

Her hands snaked up and moved into his short dirty blonde hair. The stubble from his facial hair tickled slightly but did not keep her from commencing a new form of tongue battle between them.

From their first heated exchange months ago, Owen Grady had been hoping to have Claire want him, and suddenly he was getting his wish… and then some. Her lips were demanding, very much in line with her personality. After a brief moment, he returned the frantic contact, pulling her closer to his chest.

A rush of excitement coursed through him as Claire allowed him to pull her closer. As he did, she ever so slightly hooked her leg around one of his. It was enough of a sign for the former Navy man to take things beyond the needy touches. His hands slinked down her sides and playfully cupped her butt in his battle-scarred hands. Lifting her slightly, her legs wrapped around his waist and he moved them against the sidewall of the entrance way. Her shoes finally slipped from her feet and the thud on the ground caused both to smile slightly as Owen pressed her back against the wall. His weight pinned her to the structure, it was not too comfortable, but he was doing a great job at distracting her.

The need of his body evident in the bulge pressing against her, thrilled her and she moaned her consent to the increasingly intimate touches. He did not need to be told twice that she enjoyed the contact. While he had not been the stereotypical sailor with conquests in each port, Owen Grady was a seasoned veteran. His eyes took in the features of the woman caught up in the sensations of being alive and being needed.

As one hand shifted to explore her breast, the other adjusted her legs over his hips so that only layers of tattered clothing separated them. Her eyes had since stopped shedding tears and instead were tightly closed as her moans and needy sounds continued. Her hands remained tangled in his short hair, her nails lightly massaging his scalp. The action was driving him insane.

In the back of his mind, he wondered if that was just what this was - a need to revel in surviving and prove to themselves that they were alive, but that was pushed backward for another time as she moaned his name. She was rubbing up against him, making his already tight pants seem four sizes too small.

"What? Here?" he half laughed as his lips left hers and moved to suck on her well-defined chin, moving slowly towards her neck. Her breath came out in heavy puffs as his tongue drew circles as he nipped at her salty skin.

"I don't care." She breathed out, her mind enthralled in the sensations. It did not matter where, she just wanted a physical connection with him… to feel him surrounding her, filling her in so many ways.

Not questioning her demand, he smiled as her hands left his head and trailed down his chest till they stopped on his belt buckle.

"Off." Came her demand as shaky hands undid the buckle and tugged at the zipper of his pants. His ministrations on her neck stopped suddenly as he felt her wrap her slender fingers around him. Without noticing, she had the band of his boxers shifted, allowing access to him.

"You don't play fair." He growled against her neck once he had gotten control of his body. Her hands continued to touch, squeeze and rub him. Involuntarily his eyes squeezed shut and his hips bucked in rhythm with her hands. Not one to let her have the upper hand, his own reached low, under her ragged skirt and found the lace of her panty.

With a daring finger, he slipped closer to her core, finding it warm and welcoming.

He teased her center as much as she was his, until neither could take much more. Hiking her up and bit more, so she was braced above his hips, Owen ended their game and entered her swiftly.

They were not gentle, and sweet nothings did not waft from their lips. Instead, the two danced together with moans, cries, and growls. Both fighting to reach that sweet release.

His thrusts were frantic and powerful, filling her up completely, sending her nerves firing as she moved right along with him.

"Claire... I..." He whimpered as her body clamped down around him and shuttered.

Their worlds collided as he allowed her orgasm to bring him along with her. Claire went stiff and then relaxed with a content sigh as she felt him explode within her a few thrusts later. She had experienced sex before, but nothing as animalistic and primal as what they had just shared. His forehead rested momentarily in the crook of her neck, his breath warm on her skin adding to the overall pleasant buzz.

The scent of her already sweaty body mixed with her signature light floral perfume, was intoxicating to him. As he allowed their bodies to calm, a decision was made. Looking slightly to his right, he found their next destination.

Sparks fired deep within both as Owen pivoted them and walked closer to the bed, still inside of her. Bending over, he carefully deposited her onto the comforter of the large bed.

A feeling of discontent and cool air surrounded her as he pulled from her arms and stood up near the side of the bed. She had to smile as she noticed Owen's hands were having issues with the buttons on his once blue shirt. He had managed to take off his leather vest, but in his rush, several of the shirt buttons ripped.

Claire arched off the bed and knelt before him, aiding in his plight to shed the unwanted obstructions to the mission. Impatient hands gave up and he simply ripped the shirt over his head and on the floor.

He liked the way the woman before him looked at him with a hungry, almost predatory gaze. Her hands once again ran the length of his chest, enjoying the muscles on display to her. Fingertips lingered over several dark bruises that littered his sides.

It dawned on them then that they both escaped relatively unscathed from their ordeal. The only signs in addition to the bruises were light scratches on his neck from the claws of the Dimorphodon and then minor scrapes from when he was sent flying during the raptor attack. The dried blood remained at his temple, but he was not too concerned about the pain from a few bruises with Claire there.

His pants came off much easier, leaving him standing before her completely nude. He had not felt this exposed and vulnerable in quite some time. Claire had that way about her. A small part of him still expected her to laugh and resume their verbal battles.

When nothing came except tender touches, he was once again emboldened to continue the dream.

Taking her hands in his, he moved back closer to the bed. Kneeling on the mattress, he eased her back down and guided her arms to rest above her head. His work calloused hands barely touched her skin as they slid down her arms and cupped her face once again. The kiss he gave her then was an attempt to show her that this was not just a fling. There was passion here.

And she felt it too.

Her body was a buzz of sensation and anticipation as she allowed him to rip the remains of her skirt and undershirt away. In no time at all, she was bared freely to him. The issue of clothes for later did not even register as she shook her head at his actions.

He was acting so unlike the gruff raptor trainer he presented the world, and that had taken her up against the wall just moments before now. This Owen was for her.

"See, consulting with me isn't so bad." He nipped at the skin of her exposed stomach. Nuzzling his way down, lower and lower till his tongue found its target.

The sharp intake of her breath and the now claw-like fingernails on his shoulders urged him to continue.

"Shut up." She hissed through the blissfully hazy fog that was her mind. All she wanted was to feel him against her. Rolling them so that Claire was straddling his naked form, Owen allowed her to set the pace of their continued lovemaking.

* * *

"You're going to be the death of me." Owen panted sometime later as Claire rolled off his hips and curled up next to him. She too tried to calm her racing heart. Sweat was once again dripping from her slight, but powerful form. Normally she would frown on allowing the perspiration to dry on their bodies, but it felt right to lay there together.

A content smile graced her lips as a warm arm pulled her closer and began mindlessly tracing shapes on her skin. Looking towards the face of the man she had allowed into her highly protected walls, Claire could not help but feel her heart tug once more at the content and the slightly goofy grin he wore. She did not have to ask if he was happy or if he regretted anything. It was clear he was just fine with where they were.

"But totally worth it." He sighed, stretching and turning in closer to her. Opening his eyes, he was met with light green orbs.

There was no venom-laced retort to that. Instead, she ran her hand across his unshaven cheek. Her nose crinkled up at the rough texture, getting him to laugh at her.

"I know, I'm not exactly up to standards." He joked rubbing his face with his free hand. "But I'm willing to give it a go, if you're game."

"As if I could say no to that." She replied quickly. And it was true. Her standards were certainly high, but for him, she would do almost anything.

"Good." He leaned in for another kiss. "Because I think I'm ready to try some of those spreadsheets you love so much. But I warn you, tequila is non-negotiable."

A playful slap hit him in the chest and Claire tried to keep a serious face as he faked being in pain. Even back at his bungalow, she had a hard time remaining the stern-faced manager with his easy and relaxed attitude.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to drink once in a while." She conceded. "Just keep those board shorts as beach only attire."

"What? You don't like me running around in shorts all the time? I've got nice legs." He asked lifting himself up on one elbow and looked down at her smiling face. "Oh, I see. You want me naked all the time. I get'cha. I don't think I'll have an issue with that." He said as he leaned in closer to her lips. "Especially if you join me. Just you and that curly red hair of yours." His lips lightly touched hers; teasing her before his hands moved and ran through her frizzy and tangled locks.

When his hands tangled in a knot of her hair, they both laughed again looking at the mess that they were.

"While I appreciate you not running into the shower after... our 'consulting', I do know you well enough to know that somewhere in that sharp mind of yours the desire to clean up is churning."

Her smile was all the confirmation he needed.

"So you think you know me so well, do you?" She replied, trying to look hurt.

"Maybe." Owen sat up and looked down on her. "Just because you didn't want anything to do with me, didn't mean I wanted the same thing."

"What is that supposed to mean?" It was her turn to sit up and face him at a level height.

"Just that, I guess, I thought that we'd work well together is all... and it wasn't like the island was that big. Information travels fast in some circles." He shrugged.

"Why is it that men think women are the gossips of the species?"

"Like I said, it was a small social group. Anyway, I had hoped that we could get past our... quirks... at some point. I am irresistible and all..."

"You sweet, chauvinistic, but adorable man," Claire stopped him from continuing and kissed him.

"How about we compromise. We could share the shower." His lips smiled against hers.

"I'm not going to be able to walk for days if we keep this up." Claire pulled back a bit to look at his shining orbs.

"Well, after running in those shoes, I would think that you wouldn't want to walk much for a while. Might as well have some fun. And save some water."

Claire laughed as he picked her up in one swift motion. He was making her soft. She hardly allowed men to get this close, let alone take the helm with decision making. But that shared shower sounded heavenly on many fronts.

* * *

To their surprise, the bathroom of the hotel was better equipped than expected. The small shower stall easily fit intertwined bodies and the bathtub would hold four if they wanted to. Instead, the pair, after showering laid back and let the soothing jets of water surround their battered bodies.

Seeing the damage to Claire's feet, Owen was sitting opposite her, helping to massage out the bruised skin and bones.

"I should call my sister and let her know where I am." She broke the silence between the pair; Owen continued to work on her feet, placing kisses lightly to her skin every now and then.

"We'll probably need a few things as well before we head in." Her mind continued to try to form a plan of attack for what was to come. Media, legal and who knew what else was to become an issue as the tragedy fully saw the light.

"Head in?" Owen asked holding her pale foot in his hands.

"We can't just run away from all of this." She explained. "They're going to want our statements eventually."

"They?"

"The police, InGen, whoever owns Isla Nublar now..."

"Yeah well, I'm purposefully trying to forget that we've got to leave this tub eventually." His smile turned serious seeing that Claire's expression that turned from contemplation on next steps to a ghostly white – as if her complexion could get any paler.

"All those people..." Claire began again in a sad voice. "Owen..." Her eyes welled with tears as the impacts of her actions came crashing back upon her. How could she explain any of this to the families of those dead.

"Hey," he voiced, letting her feet drop and moving closer. "Hey, Claire, it isn't your fault. You tried, remember? You planned as well as you could, right?"

A small voice in the back of his head wanted to bring up the point he had warned them. He had told them to kill the Indominus Rex from the moment she broke free and tasted her first blood. Granted it was not Claire's call, that responsibility was on the late owner of the park.

"You were following orders. Just like I was." His words were not working so well, and the woman looked as if she was going into shock. "Claire, baby."

"They're dead..."

"Breathe. Come on." He coached, knowing exactly what she was going through. He had seen stress and shock take over many times in the Navy. "In and out."

When Claire began following his words and actions, Owen's feeling of dread lessened. At the very least, she was breathing and able to hear him.

"You saved so many Claire. When they were not going to shut the whole park down, you got people to shelter. You could not have planned for all of the issues. And when that private army came in, what were you going to do?"

"But..."

"No, you saved your nephews. You saved me. And it was the sexiest thing in the world." He added as he gently kissed her lips, bringing her back to the present. He knew that distraction helped. Especially if there was nothing she could really change.

"We're in this together, remember?"

"For survival." She murmured holding close to his form. Letting him and the water's warmth pull her back away from the darkness.

"And so much more Claire." His arms stayed around her, and together they sat in the tub partially submerged.

The silent comfort and support filled both of them as they stayed there for some time. Claire felt herself getting sleepy and thought it would be a safer option to use the room's bed to sleep.

She hated to break the comfortable silence but found that she needed very little effort to convince Owen to relocate. He handed her a towel before grabbing one for himself. With a gentle hand of support at the base of her back, the pair retreated under the covers to attempt some much needed sleep.

While Claire curled up close to his chest and found rest almost instantly, Owen was not so lucky. He was exhausted - not just physically, but also mentally. And yet, he could not turn his brain off long enough for sleep to claim him.

There were so many things to think about. His new relationship was something he had wanted for some time. Now he had to figure out how not to mess things up with Claire; although he felt she would probably be more accommodating for his quirks this time around.

It was nice to not feel alone. Whatever the future brought, he would have her there.

And that thought was what brought him back to the island... those that would never come home to loved ones. And those animals that had lost just as much as they had - his lone surviving raptor on the island.

Blue had always been his favorite. It was a strange relationship between trainer and dinosaur, but it worked. Her attitude actually reminded him of Claire in some ways. They both were smart and way too stubborn for their own good; the only difference in personality came with Blue listening to him more frequently. Then again, maybe with this new relationship, Claire might let him win more often.

An evil thought came to him on how to find ways to get the red headed woman to comply more often. He was down the rabbit hole with those thoughts and images of the activities the two had shared only moments before vividly entered his mind. The blood flow in his lower regions pulsed and he quickly put the brakes on his daydreams. That was all he needed, for her to wake up, and him with a raging hard on.

 _Calm, control, old people in their underwear._ He told himself.

On top of those issues, he did not know exactly what professions were open to ex-Navy, ex-dino trainers. Or if anyone would want to hire him or Claire after this mess. InGen on their resumes could mean the mark of death for some time to come if things went bad.

Looking down he could not really see her face, but the bright red hair rested contently on his chest. Focusing in on the rhythmic breathing and beating of her heart soon lulled his mind and Owen Grady too found peace... for a time.

* * *

 _Oh the bunnies... they are a calling. I hope they amuse you, as they amuse me._

 _T_ _he rest of the story has plot, I promise._

 _So, hopefully I'll see you again next time!_


	2. Aftermath & Relationships

_Chapter 2 in which the plot thickens (and some more adorable Claire+Owen moments happen) begins now~_

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was the warmth... and the snoring.

 _Of course he snores, typical man._ She sighed internally, trying to move slightly without waking him. Of all the men to fall for, she just had to find one of those rough around the edges, scruffy types. But he did have his redeeming factors; like how utterly devoted he was to her already.

She would never tell him this, but he was right. They did work oddly well together. Just the thought of the heated words they were sure to have in the future seemed almost exciting for her now. Before the events of the last day, any interaction with him was on a strickly as work necessitated basis. He knew exactly how to push her buttons, but knowing that there was love and respect between them, those future fights, and the events afterward would be a new experience.

Extracting herself from his arms was a bit difficult; she would have given up and continued to enjoy their slice of temporary heaven if she was not so thirsty. It was hard to remember the last time she ate or drank anything. Getting up, she pulled her towel closed and walked to the bathroom.

Her still sore feet were red with blisters, even after Owen's attempt to massage the pain away earlier. Her hair was a tangle as well, but there wasn't much she could do about that. Finding a toothbrush in the basket of toiletries provided by the hotel, she took care of some personal hygiene issues that had been deemed unimportant until now.

In a matter of five minutes, she felt like a human being again: thirst quenched, teeth brushed, hair in as much order as she could, and face washed.

Looking straight ahead into the mirror, she checked over her skin and found very few injuries. A light shade of crimson blushed her cheeks as she noticed a few marks that were not a result of the whole running for her life activities. It seemed that Owen had left her a few reminders of their fun on her neck and shoulders.

 _Such an idiot. Ugh, Karen was right._ She shook her head. _Somehow, she knew I was going to find myself someone completely different than my ideal guy… a bad boy with a motorcycle._

Turning from the mirror, she stuck her head out of the bathroom. Looking once more at the sleeping man, she shrugged. Owen may appear to be a bad boy with his broad shoulders and crass – and not particularly funny - jokes, but in reality, he was anything but a bad person.

Walking back into the main room, she found the phone on the small table near the window. Picking it up, she took a deep breath and dialed.

"Hello, Karen? It's me."

* * *

"I was so worried about you!" Her sister hugged her tightly as Claire opened the hotel room door around twenty minutes later. Ushering the older woman into the room and putting her index finger up to her lips, Claire shushed her sister. "You just disappeared yesterday from the center. I didn't know where you were. No one knew where you went."

"We needed to get away." Claire shrugged taking one of the parcels from Karen's hands and moving towards the bathroom. "Thanks for getting us some clothes."

"We? There is a 'we' now?" Her sister took a few steps further into the room and smiled. It wasn't everyday she saw her little sister with a man… sleeping soundly on a bed with rumpled sheets. "So this is the Owen that I keep hearing about."

Claire tossed the short, sleeveless sundress on over her head and moved to grab her sister's arm. The two woman faced off in the bathroom, both looking serious.

"So?" The nosey big sister look was on Karen's face. Knowing that Claire was uninjured from the ordeal allowed the playful banter only shared by sisters and best friends to begin.

"So?" Claire tried to play it cool, trying to dodge the question that obviously didn't need to be answered.

"Well, fine then. Don't tell your big sister anything. I guess I'll just have to ask the man who has finally caught your attention. And that can put up with you. I'd really like details please."

"Seriously, can you stop with the big sister thing right now?" Claire turned her back to her sister and opened the shopping bag to finish dressing.

"You know I love you. I just want to protect you. Make sure you're happy." A sisterly hug left Claire shaking her head. Karen was always the clingy one in the family.

"I think I'll be fine with this one." Claire smiled, pushing away from the embrace. Now fully dressed and feeling much like a lighter version of her old self, Claire felt ready to leave their little sanctuary and face the world.

Before the two sisters could continue catching up, a noise from the other room caught their attention. A series of frantic shouts stopped their conversation.

Claire moved swiftly past her sister and into the main room.

Where Owen had been peacefully sleeping just minutes before, now laid a visually distressed man, thrashing in his sleep.

"No… Charlie… Back! Del….ah!" His facial features were scrunched and sweat was forming from his brow. Moving towards the bed, Claire looked on Owen with sympathetic eyes. He had kept the nightmares at bay for her, and now, he was stuck in a hellish world of his own.

"Owen, wake up." She knelt on the bed, and reached out to touch him.

"Blue! No! Stop Bl…." He sat up instantly after she lightly tried to shake him awake. His breathing was ragged and eyes wide, as if disbelieving everything around him.

"Owen?" Claire reached out to touch his cheek. "It's ok. It wasn't real. We're safe."

"Claire?" His hand covered hers on his cheek and he closed his eyes for a moment. "Oh man… that was messed up."

"It's ok." She pulled him in for a quick kiss to try to make him feel better, much like he did with her in the tub. At this point, she didn't care if her sister was watching or not.

His arm hooked around her waist and pulled her closer. In the darkness of his mind, the events of yesterday warped into a blood soaked nightmare worse than reality. In his dream, Blue really had turned on him. His inability to shoot her had cost him dearly.

He should have known that terror dreams were a possibility after such an experience. It had taken him years to get over previous events that led to his resignation with the Navy.

"It wasn't real. I promise Owen. I'm here. We're safe. No more running."

"It wasn't real…" He repeated finally calming. Looking up from his place on the bed, he noticed that Claire was fully dressed and another woman was watching them near the hallway. "Um..."

He tried to make sure that the sheet covered his lower half once he realized they were not alone- he couldn't do much to hide the nail marks covering his chest.

"Owen, this is my sister Karen, Gray and Zach's mother." Claire sat down on the bed next to Owen as she introduced her sister.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I don't know how I can ever thank you for helping my boys and Claire." The other woman waved slightly, not knowing if she should shake the man's hand or hug him in his state of undress.

"They're good kids. How are they holding up?" He asked trying to move past the fact that he was naked under the thin sheet.

"Gray's had a few nightmares. Zach won't talk about it much. But they're surviving." Karen smiled as she watched her younger sister tenderly take the man on the bed's hand. She turned and walked back towards the door to pick up the other bag she had brought.

"We didn't know your size, so we got the best we could." Handing over the bag, Owen nodded in thanks.

"We appreciate the help. We um… didn't really plan on how we would get a change of clothes." He replied with a half embarrassed, half proud smirk.

"I can see that." The older woman winked seeing the tattered clothes strewn around the room.

Claire stood up, not wanting either of them to see the crimson painted on her cheeks at that comment. The very private and controlled person inside was mortified that her sister was there and could clearly see what had transpired between the two. Instead, she moved to turn on the television.

The images from the park, from the closed circuit cameras, played before them on every channel. Broadcasters announced snip its of news and conjuncture as the world watched dinosaurs snatch people up and general panic that ensued.

As she flipped channels, she stopped after recognizing her own image. It was from the cameras near the experience center - the final show down with Claire, the boys, Owen and the raptors. On the bottom of the screen ran the text 'Heroes of the Day still MIA.'

Owen glanced at Claire, to see if her expression mirrored his own. Just as Hoskins had said, he and his animals came out looking like heroes.

"Someone must have hacked into the security systems." Claire sighed not particularly wishing to relive the horrors of the last few hours on the island. "So I bet everything is out by now."

"The media has been looking for you two. They haven't identified the boys yet. They obviously know your name Claire. Owen's name hasn't been published, but your face is everywhere." Karen replied looking from the man on the bed, to the image of the man on the TV. She and her husband had watched the images while the boys were sleeping. It was hard to believe how the small group had survived the massive creature's attack, not to mention actually interacting with the smaller ones.

"Charlie… Echo and Delta…" Owen's eyes had not left the TV as he took a moment silently thanking his girls for saving them. "Blue."

"They saved us." Claire felt saddened knowing how important his raptors were to him. "They really are heroes." Sliding up closer to him, Claire pulled him into an embrace.

"Why don't you finish getting dressed and then we can work on getting you both fed." Karen spoke up, not really knowing if she should interrupt the pair. However, at the mention of food, Owen's stomach let out a large growl.

The three adults couldn't help but laugh.

"Typical man." Claire pulled back.

"Yeah well. So, um… I need to get dressed, but I don't think you'd appreciate me flashing your sister. So could you ladies maybe…" He motioned for them at least turn around.

"Oh, I might enjoy the show." Karen smiled enjoying the flustered look on her sister. She winked at Owen before Claire all but pushed her towards the bathroom.

"I like him." She added as Claire crossed her arms over her chest, giving an unamused look.

* * *

Karen, Owen and Claire carefully left the hotel lobby. An over-sized sun hat and glasses tried to hide Claire's identity, while Owen, much amused sported a trucker hat with his colorful tropic shirt and black board shorts.

The elastic band was a bit large on him, but it worked for now. He had pretty much started laughing the second he took it out of the bag. Claire not so much.

The rental car was waiting for them, and Karen drove them down the road towards the hotel where the Mitchell family had been staying.

"There's a diner down the road according to the main desk people." Karen explained as they parked in the hotel's parking area. "I'll be right back with the boys."

Owen and Claire sat in the car, waiting the others and listening to the radio. Apparently authorities were requesting all survivors remain in country until statements were collected and officials from the US could arrive. Former InGen and Jurassic World employees were also being asked to head to the command center at the hanger.

"After lunch, we should just get it over with." Claire broke the silence.

"Still hoping to just disappear. Let them think we didn't come back." Owen rubbed his cleanly shaven cheeks before scratching at the short hairs of his mustache.

"I know. But better to get it over with, right?" She tried to also convince herself without much luck. "Besides, we can't wear silly hats and sunglasses forever."

"I don't think your hat is silly."

"I was talking about yours."

A warm laugh rang out from his lips, causing Claire's amusement to grow.

"What's so funny?" Came Karen's voice from outside the car.

"Owen!" Gray's voice sounded as he finally saw those waiting in the car. The younger brother ran up to the car's back door where Owen sat.

"Hey there kiddo." Owen smiled and opened the door. Once he was standing, the boy hugged him tightly. A look of bewilderment briefly crossed his face, but gently patted the boy's back. "Zach." He nodded to the older teenager.

"Shall we get some food?" Claire asked as she walked over to the group and hugged both of her nephews.

"Yeah. Let's head out." The boys' father replied moving to take the driver's seat. Karen walked to the passenger side and the four others looked at the back seat of the four-door sedan.

"Claire, you want to sit on my lap?" Owen smirked and received a swat.

"Gray can sit on mine." She corrected his plan and the group piled into the back seat.

"Where's the fun in that?" Owen's voice sounded disappointed.

"Just get in." She commanded and he obeyed.

* * *

Their time at the diner was an enjoyable one for Owen and the boys. Around the former dino trainer, Gray found someone who not only shared his still consuming interest in dinosaurs, but also a safe presence who knew exactly what they had been through on the island. He felt safe with Owen. Zach also seemed to open up more to the adults that were not his parents. The shared experience bonded the four together in ways years of friendships could not.

After the group had finished, Owen and Claire knew that they needed to make contact with the command center. Making a quick stop off at a local clothing store, the pair were able to find more suitable attire to face the onslaught. Deciding to keep the boys away from the spotlight, the former workers of the failed park left the Mitchell family and walked towards the hanger.

Dressed in the first generic suit coat and knee length skirt set she had worn in years, Claire felt confident enough to face the mess before them. The only changes to her usually pristine professional self came with the pop of color in her simple blue ballet flats and top. Her hair remained free to curl instead of framing her face, straight as an arrow. The man on her right wore a simple pair of grayish cargo pants and a blue button-up shirt, much similar to his standard attire. Strangely, it suited him. The only thing that was missing was his vest and knife attached to the back of his belt. Hopefully, they would not need anything of the sort today.

Their confident strides had people making way for them until several in the media connected the dots that they were not just your average passersby trying to get into the command center. Suddenly, the attention of the media blitz focused on them. Taking Claire's hand, Owen pressed through the hoards, not saying a word. Microphones pushed into their faces found no responses to questions thrown at them one after the other.

"Ms. Dearing, how can you explain the events concerning the park's containment issues?"

"Isn't it true you denied closing the park?"

"Who was responsible for letting the new dinosaur out of the paddock?"

"Why would you create a monster?"

The words blurred together, but the intensity of the voices assaulted her ears.

"Sir! Can you comment on the use of the raptors?"

"How were you able to control them?"

Claire looked over at the man still holding her hand when she noticed the pressure increasing as the topic of his raptors arose repeatedly. The look of anger flashed in his eyes, but to his credit, he buried it and kept walking.

The media continued to shout at them even from the opposite side of the fence once they entered the secured area.

"If you would come this way, please." A man in a black suit and dark sunglasses requested, ushering the pair away from the fence and into a large tented area. Inside, the tent looked anything but a makeshift command center. The wide walls and sturdy looking partitions took on an office like feel with a mob of people working on computers, some analyzing video feeds from the park, and others delivering documents.

"We'd like to have you each give a statement on the events leading up to the evacuation of the park. We've already taken statements from a few of your colleagues. A unique man, I believe his name was Mr. Cruthers… Lowery was it? Then another technician in the control center and one of your fellow raptor trainers, Mr. Grady."

"It's Owen. And you are?" The former serviceman looked suspiciously at the official with blonde hair and dark shades covering his eyes.

"Owen. Well, I represent the United States government and different pieces of the military industrial complex. You may call me Agent Matthews. We're here to assess what transpired and salvage any of the government assets invested in InGen and Mr. Masrani."

"Just great. The government." Owen muttered under his breath.

"Mr. Grady. Owen, we are well aware of your past in the military. And your… dislike of inquiries."

"Do you?" Owen dropped Claire's hand and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Excuse me. What right do you have to talk to us like this?" Claire did not really know much about Owen's past, but that was not the topic of conversation at the moment. The government representative certainly gave off an attitude that was uncalled for.

"Ms. Dearing. We appreciate both of you coming in of your own accord. We aren't here to blame or even discuss responsibilities. We simply want to collect as much information as possible and see where the facts take us."

"Sounds like you're on a witch hunt to me," Owen mumbled again before Claire touched his arm silencing him.

"Are we going to have to get an attorney or can we provide our statements and leave?"

"Attorneys are not needed. I assure you. If you would step this way Ms. Dearing. I will take yours and Owen, you will be in that office with my assistant." The blonde man adjusted his tie and gestured to the open desks in opposite sides of the center.

"This smells off," Owen said looking at Claire and taking her aside before she went off with the other man.

"We don't have much choice Owen. And besides, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can forget all about this."

"These guys aren't going to let us off. Believe me, I know these guys' type. They want more than just our stories." His movements told of a desire to run. Claire watched as he tried to stop himself from pacing. The shifting back and forth and concerned stares at the representatives in black told of his distrust.

"Just answer their questions." She rubbed his arms trying to be supportive. At the same time her curiosity grew wanting to know why his gut reaction told him to suspect something. If she had learned anything in the past twenty-four hours, it was to trust him and follow his lead in certain things. Turning around, Claire walked away from Owen and took a seat at the desk where the man was waiting.

"Fine. You want to talk? Let's talk." Owen sighed as he turned as well and walked over to a separate desk.

* * *

Claire felt exhausted. The man in the suit grilled her for details, timelines, even had her admitting to leaving her post and feeling slightly guilty for it. She knew that no one would blame her for going after her nephews, but still, she had left Lowery and Vivian at the helm without much authorization to do anything substantial.

The questioning went on for what felt like hours, and in reality, it certainly could have. Looking at her bare wrist, she wondered where and when her watch had fallen off. Not that it mattered much, she wasn't exactly sure when they had arrived.

The heat and humidity, not to mention the poor air circulation in the command center did nothing to help her mood from souring. Every once and a while she could hear some heated debate in another part of the tent. Chances were that Owen took center stage in those loud conversations. Letting out another sigh, she waited for the next question to come from the man in front of her. The agent was writing down comments and trying to intimidate her. It was almost cute, the way he was trying to get her with her own-mastered tactics.

"Agent Matthews, was it?" She started out in her sweet, but semi-fake voice. "I've been answering many of your questions and I was wondering if you could answer a few of mine?"

"Well, it depends Ms. Dearing." The man looked up from his paperwork and smiled. "What questions do you have?"

Claire straightened up in her chair, knowing that she needed to channel her old self to get anywhere with his man.

"To my knowledge, the US government has not provided any funding or 'assets' for Jurassic World." She cleared her throat. "In fact, I've seen the books. I know all our shareholders and funding sources came from private sources."

"You're partially correct. Jurassic World may not have received direct funding, however, its predecessor Jurassic Park, received multiple rounds of government funding for clean-up and other purposes. Need I remind you of a rouge T-rex on US soil? When the late Mr. Masrani took over John Hammond's legacy, he also inherited the US Government's emergency clause. Which was enacted yesterday the moment InGen's military forces touched that island."

"So what? You own it now?"

"Close again Ms. Dearing." The man took off his sunglasses and his crystal blue eyes did a quick once over on Clarie. The gesture made her scowl at the man before her. "We are simply here to salvage anything worthwhile- innovation and military-wise that we can. The island's ownership and financial ruin are things that do not concern my superiors."

"Let me guess, you have the pipe-dream of weaponized dinosaurs much like that bastard Hoskins?" She seethed now understanding the heated voices from Owen. He would certainly not take too nicely to finding out this information.

"While Hoskins' hopes are still some ways off, the military never turns down an option to reduce human causalities."

"What do you call those who died on that island then? Aren't those enough bodies to show you that your dreams won't work?" The anger in her grew and she swiftly stood up, daring the man before her to answer. She had faced the horrors of dinosaurs that went rouge. The blood that was partially on her hands should have been enough to dissuade anyone of the volatile nature and high costs of even the smallest success they could expect.

"I do recall asking you a similar question. You were in the command center when the Indominus first escaped. And I do recall testimony that your partner over there strongly suggested killing it from the very beginning." He gestured to where Owen's voice carried.

"Yeah, well, I've seen how wrong we were. That is a hell of a lot more than you and your superiors seem to understand." Claire crossed her arms over her chest, taking a power stance to show her seriousness on the matter.

"I think we have everything we need from you Ms. Dearing. We certainly would not want to seem like we were holding you against your will." The man closed his folder and stood up as well. "You are free to leave the country and head back to your residence in the United States, same with your nephews." Clarie's eyes narrowed at the mention of her family. "We don't need anything from them. You will be contacted by InGen about the terms of your severance pay if you won't play a role in the containment. While I can't make any claims about your employment status, I would venture a guess, that I will have the pleasure of talking with you again… soon."

* * *

Claire was told to wait outside the main command center once she was finished with Agent Matthews. She wasn't sitting long when a familiar face appeared. The dark skinned man approached her with a worried look on his face. Barry had been with Owen throughout the raptor's training on the island and it was safe to say he had also spent time being grilled just like she and Owen.

"Claire." He stopped and took a seat next to her on a bucket.

"Barry, right?" She felt a bit embarrassed not completely sure on his name.

"Owen still inside then?" The nod of his head confirmed his name. A slight inclination of his head towards the tent behind them asked if that was the location of their mutual friend.

"If they haven't arrested him yet and dragged him off somewhere." The hundredth sigh of that day escaped her lips. A slight headache that had started during the questioning now grew to a constant throb as she thought of the trouble Owen could get into.

"Owen might have a hot head, but when it counts, he will cool his temper. I hope." The other man's attempt to reassure her did little, but the supporting hand on hers did help some.

"So, they give you your walking papers yet?" Looking over at Barry she wondered exactly what they told him about the military's involvement.

"Unfortunately I don't think they will let me leave just yet. Something about future debriefings." The man shrugged and looked out on the large hanger that still held a substantial amount of survivors.

"So they are keeping you here?"

"I stayed last night to help with the survivors. I guess they figured out where I worked earlier this morning. I've been in and out of meetings all morning with people like that. My home has been on that island for almost a decade. I sold my previous home when I took this job. So, I'm not sure how many options I have at the moment. I feel as if I have to stay and see this to the end." He stopped and looked at his hands. The things he survived could not be washed away. "Besides, I know they are going to be heading back to the Isla. It is only a matter of time before someone else wants to take up Hoskins' insane notion."

"I hate to tell you this, but that Agent Matthews pretty much confirmed that was the government's plan." Claire ran her fingers through her hair.

"More death," he sighed more to himself than to the woman next to him.

"What was that?"

"Huh? Oh, I just thought that all they will get are more deaths."

"I tried telling them that. And I am sure Owen is also telling them that in a more… colorful fashion." Barry smiled and laughed a little at her words.

"He certainly is the only man I know who can instigate a bar fight one minute and then sweet talk a raptor out of eating him the next." A moment of silence arose between the two as they both thought about the very complicated man they both knew.

"Just what have I gotten myself into?" Looking down at her feet, Claire knew that question wasn't just concerning Owen, but all of this. What was she thinking taking up the position as the general manager of such a business? The money certainly was good, but had she ever really thought about the risks involved?

"I've never met another man so loyal before." Barry's voice was confident and warm. "He's had a thing for you for a while. The guys around the paddock enjoyed razzing him about the details of your date. The poor guy took it hard for a while."

Claire gave Barry a smile, silently thanking him for that tidbit of knowledge. Her Owen really was pathetically devoted, and it only made her want to run away from all of this with him.

"Get your hands off of me!" His voice brought them both to their feet. From the tent's entrance, Owen Grady earned an escort, none-too-lightly, out by two agents. "You got to be kidding me if you think for one minute I'll let you get your grubby hands on my raptor…"

"Mr. Grady, you need some time to cool off. We've been over the consequences of running your mouth off to the media several times, so at this point I ask that you kindly leave. We'll be in touch when your services are required."

"Like hell I'll be your errand boy!"

"Ah, Ms. Dearling. Mr. Barry." Agent Matthew exited behind Owen and his entourage. "I think we are done for the moment. Please do take your friend home. I'd hate to have to lock him up in a Costa Rican jail cell till he cools off."

"You'd love to do that, wouldn't you? Give you a great power trip, wouldn't it?" Owen shook off the two pairs of hands of his escort and turned to face the smug agent.

"Owen, no." Claire ran up to step in between Owen and the armed men. "This is not the time or the place."

His intense eyes held a barely contained rage. His nostrils were flaring and he looked like he was about to blow. Claire had seen this look once before on him, but this time the intensity frightened her.

"Let's go." She tried to calm down him down, by placing her hand to his chest. The rapid beating of his heart pounded beneath the slender fingers. "There's no point in wasting our breath with these people."

"Just remember what I said when it is you running for your life Matthews." And with that Owen Grady turned and started walking away.

* * *

 _Oh no, going back?_

 _That doesn't sound like a good idea... stay tuned to find out how the government gets our power couple back to Isla Nublar and if they are able to survive once again!_

 _Many thanks to those who are following, favorited and most of all who reviewed. Much appreciated._


	3. Rub-a-dub-dub

_Chapter 3_

 _The plot bunnies continue on. I hope you are enjoying my random day dreams and attempt at plot. :)_

 _I am quite surprised at the speed in which I am getting through this story. I guess it helps when one really enjoyed the movie and has an over active imagination. Another steamy few scenes follow... disclaimers remain. I wish I owned a raptor... Blue is kick ass!  
_

* * *

Claire and Barry remained a few feet behind Owen as he stormed off towards the waterfront still within the cordoned off area of the hanger and command center. He made it a point to kick or punch virtually anything in his way.

Stopping at the water's edge, along the cement pier, he wanted to scream. His hands balled up into fists, pure white from the pressure. He knew he needed to calm down, but how could he after what he just heard?

"Owen?" Claire cautiously stepped closer. "Owen, talk to me."

"Hey, Owen, why don't we get you out of here, man." Barry too tried to get the silent man to talk to them.

"It won't matter." It was but a whisper from his lips, but Claire heard him.

"Owen, what's wrong?"

After motioning Barry to wait where he was, she walked up to stand at Owen's side. Taking his hand in hers, she squeezed it gently before looking up to his face. The once angry orbs were now watery but vacant, almost haunted.

"Oh, Owen." She breathed out, taking her free hand and cupping his face tenderly.

"How many more…" He stopped to close his eyes and try to regain his composure. He hated that those agents got under his skin back there. "I can't deal with this bullshit anymore."

"You don't have to. We can leave. Leave and never look back." She said knowing that even she was not fully confident in that as an option with the words of Agent Matthews still ringing in her mind. Then again, it was ok to lie to people who were scared, right?

"If only." He tried to laugh, but instead the sarcastic and resigned tone of his voice hit her ears. Claire looked at the man before her and was once again amazed. Just when she thought she had seen all his sides - cocky, sweet, 'badass,' and loyal to a fault- she now saw fear. In that instant, she felt closer to him as he allowed her to see a weakness.

The pain was raw. He didn't try to cover it up like he had back on the island. It would have been normal and understandable to be terrified then, but Owen had to bury it down for the sake of her nephews and others that were counting on him. Now, he let his walls down for her.

"Will you tell me what happened to get you this upset?"

"It isn't going to change anything. It's the same shit over and over Claire." She touched his arm, seeing that he relaxed some with her proximity. "I thought I got away from this bureaucratic backstabbing when I took this job away from everything. I mean I was working with man-eating dinosaurs, I thought that was far enough away from power hungry asshats."

"Hey, come on. Let's get out of here and then if you want, I will listen to anything you need to tell me." Claire was genuinely curious as to what he was referring, but if it was enough to get him this worked up, it had to be big. "We're in this together, remember? And with my brains, and your brawn, we can figure out a way to stop these guys." She turned him so that they were now facing each other. Rubbing his arms, she moved in closer to rest her head against his chest. Claire hoped her actions and support were enough for him to break out of this depressed state. "Cause no one puts my baby in a corner."

"Did you just try to make a joke?" He smiled at her as she struggled to keep a tight lid on her amusement. While he still felt a deep sense of foreboding and trouble ahead, he appreciated that Claire was there. Maybe she was right. Maybe they could stop or at least put a damper on the military's interest in Jurassic World.

* * *

Several hours later, after fighting their way out of the compound and back to the hotel, the pair flopped down on the bed. Owen hadn't moved much, and Claire, who had curled into his side, hoped he would open up and tell her what was troubling him. His hands would make small twitches every once and a while where they rested on her frame; she could tell he was trying to find the words to explain what was going on.

Owen didn't know exactly how to go about explaining his past. Or how this current mess mirrored several previous events in his life. In some ways, his own mind still tried to understand the situation and its impact on the budding new relationship. To Claire's credit, she had not pushed him to say anything about what happened during his question session with the government agents. Inside her mind, Owen knew she wanted to know. Claire was the kind of person who needed all the facts and then organized a course of action.

Looking over him, Claire's eyes spotted the clock on the bedside stand. It was close to six in the evening, almost a full day off that island hell hole and there already was a possibility of going back.

"I knew something like this was going to happen." Owen began. "I guess I should add the disclaimer that I'm cursed or something. So if you want to have that comfortable life without troubles, you might want to run now."

"You? Cursed?" She shook her head. "You are many things Mr. Grady, but from what I've seen, you're anything but cursed."

"And what do you know?" He sat up and turned to look at her. "A day ago, you hated my guts."

"Excuse me?" She couldn't help but get a bit heated about his tone. Sitting up, she made sure she was eye level with him, daring him to continue down that dangerous path.

"Sorry." Owen rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. "I didn't mean to snap at you. It's just that I get the feeling that I'm stuck in a loop. And it always ends with blood and running."

"I'd like to help if I can." Her sincerity evident in her voice. She leaned her head against his shoulder blade and waited. "If you want to bring me up to speed, I might be able to help."

"I was in the Navy before all this." He started, closing his eyes to the memories once again bubbling up to the surface. "I was working with a special unit that used marine life in rescue missions. Most of the time I was working with training or sometimes even in the rescue efforts until someone higher up the food chain thought that if the animals could save lives, they could also take lives."

"They didn't…"

"Pretty much strapped a warhead to a bunch of critters and wanted a kamikaze zoo. The research on animal behavior or how advanced of a life form they were was not enough. The small measure of success after years of hard work on search and rescue operations was not enough. It is never enough for these people."

"What happened?" Claire asked putting her arms around his chest.

"Couldn't control them as they thought," he sarcastically huffed, as if it would end up any other way. "Several men killed, I ended up in traction for a month and then when I tried to fight them from restarting the program, I met with the firm arm of the US government. And Uncle Sam's lackeys don't play nice."

"That means we don't have to either." She replied, placing a kiss on the back of his neck over a small scar.

"It's just going to happen again. First the Navy, then Hoskins and InGen, and we're back to the military. I've struck out trying to do good and show people that..." He stopped, not able to articulate his hopes. What did it matter anyway? No matter how hard he tried there were still people like Hoskins... hell, even Claire had once felt the same about the animals being lesser than humans. "I thought that with someone like Masrani, there might be less chance of a repeat. Someone who actually wanted people to respect the animals. To learn more about them for science and not military advancement."

"But Owen, why would they risk going back to the park if they have Dr. Wu's research? I mean, wouldn't they be able to just use that?"

"They really weren't forthcoming with information. Mostly they threatened and tried to intimidate me to tell them things they already know. Not like that hasn't happened to me before now." This time he did actually laugh at that. In the meeting, the agents had used many incentive items to try to recruit his support. When that did not seem to work, the threats began. He could really care less about what they threatened to do to him. The threat of a court martial years before hadn't scared him - he doubted they could bring anything like that up again. And he really didn't want to go into academia, so they could tarnish his creditability all they wanted. He already made several enemies in high places with his actions to stop the Navy's second version of the suicide squad. If they wanted to bring all that back-up, he was more than happy to provide them with his copies of the documents. Owen knew that he had done nothing wrong, and the media would most likely side with him.

However, the agents had noticed a new Achilles heel.

He had wanted to strangle the man on the other side of the table when he brought up a video feed of several interactions between the park's red- haired manager and himself. It was none of their damn business, and using Claire and the possibility of her involvement in the legal suit for culpability boiled his blood. The agent had narrowly missed the swing meant to connect with his jaw.

And that led to another problem for him. How did one tell your girlfriend - of a day- that she was the reason - or at lest a major part of the fact- that he was being blackmailed? She would not react well knowing that her position was being used to get him back in the fray.

"It's been a long day. Why don't we soak in the tub for a bit and then turn in?" She suggested, not wanting to push him. Releasing him from her hug, she waited to see his reaction.

"A bath for two sounds nice." His internal debate stopped and the desire to just throw all his troubles away for a time grew. "You wash my back, I wash yours?"

Claire shook her head at the spark of excitement that seemed to pull him from his minor depression.

"I don't know if I trust you... and those wandering hands of yours to do a good job."

"Well, you'll never know till you try, right?" He stood up and held out his hand for her to take.

She took it without hesitation.

* * *

The bath water slowly filled the large tub, but the time was well spent waiting. Setting Claire up on the vanity counter, Owen leaned in close and slowly opened the buttons on her shirt. His actions were slow and tortuous, as he kissed the exposed skin before opening the next. His hips slowly moved closer to her center as her legs opened to allow his nearness.

His light touches sent sparks through her body. The anticipation was murder and he was doing a good job of making her a wanton woman. Her nails gripped the side of the vanity, anchoring her there, allowing him to continue his mission of undressing her.

The cold air of the room came in a rush as he successfully pulled the blouse down her arms. The bra came off in an instant and his hands and mouth attacked her exposed breasts.

Arching her back, she allowed him greater access as she gasped his name. She could no longer take being a passive participant. Her nails once again raked over his scalp, showing his mouth where she wanted the attention. His tongue masterfully sent her nerves firing as he lapped at and around her perky nipples. When he bit down on one she gasped in surprise, but then his tongue flicked it, causing the warmth between her legs to increase.

"Someone's a bit of a control freak." Owen sighed as he rested for a moment in the valley between her breasts. "We might have some fun later with trying to get you to relax and let me take charge of things."

Her moans and whispered words encouraged his mind to think of devious new ways of taking away her ability to undermine him... at least in the bedroom. However, once she moved her hands from his head and down his body, all thought left.

"Minx, you go straight for the kill, don'tcha?" He growled as his mouth nibbled up her chest and towards her neck. Claire's hands were caressing his growing need through his pants before she moved to unzip his pants and access him fully.

"I know what I like... and from the sounds of it, what you like." She smirked as he allowed her to play with his manhood for a time. The intensity of her touches increased and he had to fight back the desire to rip the rest of her clothes off to end the glorious torture.

"Ok, ok." He backed away from her before she completed her soft ministrations. "I think we both need to cool off."

Ripping the shirt off over his head and sliding his pants and boxers down, he stood before her completely nude, his lower half standing at attnetion. Taking a step back, he picked her up over his shoulder, so her still covered rear end was up in the air.

"Owen." Her voice held a mirthful warning as he moved them closer to the tub. Lightly smacking his well-defined butt, she knew what he was going to do.

"You reenacting caveman days now?" She sighed, adjusting to her position. "And if you dunk me, I'll use your imaginary neanderthal club to murder you."

"Relax Claire, we're just going to have a little fun." He laughed as he pulled off her last remaining garments and threw them over near his clothes.

Instead of dunking her, he stepped into the tub and gently set her feet into the water. Reaching over to turn the flow of warm water to a trickle, he also grabbed a wash rag and soap.

Sliding into the waters, he smiled looking up at Claire, who stood there with a suspicious gaze.

"I thought you wanted me to wash your back?" He tried to look innocent. She could still see from below the surface, he was anything but. He certainly was waiting for her to come and play.

"Make sure you do a good job." She purred as she turned around, letting him get a good view of her backside before slowly sitting only inches in front of him. The redhead turned back to look at him, and the hunger in his eyes made her smile. Ending the teasing, she scooted back, so her back rested against his chest.

His hands slipped around her waist and pulled her hips closer before teasing her folds.

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted quickly before his hands went to work touching every inch of her body before they both could take no more. Claire grabbed hold of his thighs and lifted herself up and ever so slowly, sheathed him in her warm walls.

Water splashed out of the tub, but neither cared as a steady rhythm started.

Owen's hand left its home on one of her breasts to tilt her head so his tongue could battle with hers. His other hand stayed on her lower abdomen, helping keep the pace by pushing her down on him as she bucked and bounced above.

"Claire!" He growled as one of her own left his thigh and played with him, increasing his need for release.

"Let go Owen." She purred against his lips. "I'm here... ah!"

Owen couldn't take it anymore, he leaned in a bit, angling her in a different way before he felt his body explode in a rush of warmth. She followed close behind, panting and enjoying the continued touches of his hands.

* * *

The pair had indeed sent a considerable time washing each others backs, and other important areas in the tub.

Claire felt exhausted in a good way as Owen pulled her back to rest against his chest after their second round of fun in the tub. She decided then that on top of being magnificent with his hands, he also made the perfect pillow.

"I use to laugh at girls like this." She began slapping a stray hand away from her breast. She really didn't know if she could stand for another round of 'consulting' at the moment.

"What kind is that?" He asked, his mind in a sleepy haze.

"Ones that needed to cuddle or be constantly around their boyfriends. The needy type."

"Ah." He nodded. In the back of his brain the word 'boyfriend' and its implied association with him, sent warm sparks through him.

"You're turning me into one."

"Is that such a bad thing?" He asked kissing her shoulder and letting his fingers intertwine and rest on her stomach under the water.

"No, but it is different." She voiced her thoughts. It certainly was different on many levels being with him like this. It was thrilling, exciting, and at the same time a bit unnerving that she had almost let him slip by without really knowing him and how he made her feel.

"Different can be good." The mumbled response came.

"Yes, but..." She turned in the tub so she rested on top of his chest. Her chin resting between his soft, yet firm pecks, looking up at his face.

"Uh-oh." His eyes wide awake now, wondering where she was going with this. She made no move to continue. Instead, they simply looked into each others eyes. "You're worried about what happens next? Like once we leave Costa Rica?"

"Well, yes... I mean."

"I'm serious Claire. I want us to stick together... I'm not sure what to expect in the short term - this whole agent shit and going back. The only thing I do know is the way I feel about you." His hand moved to gently touch her cheek.

"I know that, idiot." She rubbed her cheek affectionately against his hand. "I was talking about the WHERE."

"Then that is easy. Aside from my irresistible bungalow in hostile dino territory, I've only got a storage unit in San Diego to my name. And I would like to mention that I travel light," he said as he tapped her on the nose. "Let me guess, you're a big city kind of gal?"

"I have a condo in Manhattan, yes."

"Oh, an uptown girl? And she's with the bad boy with a motorcycle." He was certainly amused. "Sounds like an amusing adventure."

"We don't have to go back there."

"As long as I can ride my motorcycle and have some kind of man space - you know, where I can be all manly and tinker with things," he puffed up his chest and got her to laugh, "and of course have access to other things I seem to like." He wiggled his eyebrows a few times, getting her to roll her eyes. "I'm a simple man."

"How does Madison sound?"

"Wisconsin? That certainly isn't the urban jungles of the Big Apple. The Big Cheese, maybe."

"I know... I was just thinking, well, Karen actually offered to have us stay with them for a while."

"It is the middle of winter there now." He reminded her. For some reason, he couldn't picture the demure Claire Dearing in snow pants, parkas, and knitted scarves.

"I know that. I'm originally from there you know."

"Really? Well, this I have to see. Miss Control versus a very volatile mother nature. A red-haired snow bunny in the land of beer and those pointed triangle hats made out of yellow foam." His hands tried to show her what he was talking about.

"They are called cheeseheads."

"Oh, so you do follow football? This could be fun."

"Will you stop?" She looked a little irritated at his tangent. "It might be good to go back and recuperate. Figure things out." Claire paused looking down on him with tender eyes. "Besides, the boys might need someone with shared experience and it sounds like the divorce is almost finalized. While the timing is horrible, it doesn't make sense for Karen and Scott to prolong the breakup and be miserable about it."

"That sucks. Poor kids." Owen's eyes filled with sympathy. "I guess it wouldn't make sense for us to play house when we don't know how long it is till we get sucked back into that... mess," he yawned.

His body was willing the fight to stay awake and enjoy their closeness, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Sounds like a plan. And speaking of plans, I need to get out of here before I turn into a prune." She added showing him her wrinkled fingertips.

"You got it. To the bed!"

* * *

 _Thanks for those who are following and favoring. I do gladly accept strokes of the ego in the form of reviews. They let me know if things are going well, or if slight OOC is happening. Doing my best to give the fluff and keep the story going strong!  
_

 _I also wasn't too sure on what Owen's back story was... figured it would be more animal training and research, so I went with that. The internets held a lot of fan speculation, but I enjoyed the image of Chris Pratt in a wet suit playing with dolphins and such! Maybe he had a dolphin squad too! Him on one of those water jet things... ok, stop it brain._

 _I am so easily amused! Thanks for allowing me to amuse you too!_


	4. Government Dickheads

_Chapter 4_

 _Thank you all for the support of this story. I am super humbled by the view tallies, favorites, follows and reviewers! You all rock! It is hump day now, so I figured you all deserved a treat for surviving half of the week. Also, for the news that we have a JW2 release date... I am not really sure what to expect from the second movie... I know what I want... we will have to see what the writers provide._

 _This story will be long done by that time, so hopefully this and some of the other authors on this site will be able to hold us over till then! More raptor biker gang! More RAPTOR BIKER GANG! Speaking of raptor biker gang, I am enjoying writing a little scene in an upcoming chapter. I love being in charge of the story line, I get to do what I want... er, what the plot bunnies demand!_

 _And they demand more fluff, more Owen and Claire moments and more Agent Matthews hating! Enjoy!_

* * *

Over the course of the next two days, Claire and Owen found out that finding flights back to the states seemed almost as difficult a task as avoiding the press.

On the morning of the third day off the island, an unexpected knock came at their hotel door. In a manner, only the government could pull off, Owen's presence had been 'requested' once more at the command center. One eager media hound had followed the large black van and suddenly their little quite hotel sanctuary became compromised.

Claire felt very uneasy about Owen going alone to meet with the agents again. Who knew what they wanted, or if he could keep things in check. She voiced her desire to come along, Owen too felt it a better idea with her presence, however, neither felt like arguing with the armed guards at their door.

Resigned to face the devil in the black suit alone, Owen promised he would watch his temper and to meet up with her at the Mitchell's hotel. There was no point of returning to this one if the media knew someone 'important' stayed there.

With a quick kiss and reassurances he would be good, Owen left with the men.

While he went to the command center, Claire opted to retreat to Karen and the boys' location to avoid the growing media presence outside the lobby of the hotel. Karen was eager to pick her up a ways from the hotel, smiling at the large sunhat that Claire again sported.

It was hard to explain to the boys where Owen was at the moment. Claire didn't want to worry them about the possibilities of their 'hero' getting sent back to the island. They were already traumatized enough and knowing the truth might only hurt them further.

Claire could tell that Karen wasn't buying the story of the military only wanting to talk with Owen, but the boys seemed to take her at her word.

"Truth time." Karen began, cornering Claire in the sauna room of the hotel. The two women had left the boys to watch a movie in the room and opted for some sister time attempting to relax.

"What?" Claire replied, rather confused.

"The boys do not know you like I do, and I can tell when you are hiding something. Just where is Owen exactly?"

"I told you. He's with the military at the moment... consulting." A slight smile graced her lips. She would never look at that word the same way again because of that man.

"And there's nothing else that is bothering you?"

"It's complicated." She gave up, her sister apparently knew there was more.

"When are things in your life not complicated? In fact, I thought you enjoyed that it gave your controlling tendencies room to soar."

"Ha, ha." Claire wiped away a trickle of sweat from her forehead. Thankfully the two women were alone, this wasn't a conversation that just anyone could hear.

"Well?"

"There seems to be a mission back to the island."

"What? After all those people died?"

"I know. I'm not happy about it. Owen sure as hell isn't either. The military is underestimating the mess that Isla Nublar will be."

"So, are you on this mission?" Karen's eyes were wide with concern.

"I don't know. The agent from yesterday pretty much told me that they'd let me know... I don't want Owen to go by himself."

"But isn't he like some ex-Navy SEAL or something?"

Claire nearly fell over with laughter at that idea. While he certainly may have made that impression on the boys, it was far from reality.

"Ex-Navy yes, but nothing so macho according to him. And even if he were, I still wouldn't want him to go alone. I don't trust those military people. They wouldn't try and save him if he needed help."

"Claire, how do you expect to be able to do anything?" Karen asked, not wanting for it to sound so negative.

"Wow, a vote of confidence from my sister." Claire replied a little hurt, and yet in all honesty she had been asking herself the same question. "I don't know, I guess I could learn how to shoot. I mean, I've fired a gun before. Saved Owen's life actually."

"Claire, I know you love him, and you're worried, but it sounds like Owen has things in hand... and I'm worried about you." Her sister reached over and rubbed her arm. "You're all I have besides the boys. I can't lose you, Claire." The tears came without warning, much like the strange admission from the older sister.

"Karen, what are you talking about? You have so much more than just the boys and me. So, Scott turned out to be a sarcastic pessimistic loser; that doesn't mean you are alone." Claire pulled her sister to rest her head on a sympathetic shoulder. "You'll get to meet a whole bunch of new men. That should be exciting."

"Yeah, like how you enjoyed dating?"

"Karen, let's face it. It took such extreme circumstances for me to be realistic about men. You are certainly not me."

"Thanks, Claire. I don't know what I would do without you." Patting her sister on the back, Claire allowed her sister to sit up straight once again.

"You'll do just fine," Claire mumbled, feeling a bit sleepy in the warm air.

The two sisters let a bit of silence fill the room, as they each rested their heads on the hot wooden walls of the sauna.

"So," the older woman began, sniffling a bit, trying to stop the waterworks. "You going to tell me more about this ex-Navy bad ass you found?"

"Zach told you about his motorcycle, didn't he?"

"It's all they want to talk about; how they evaded some dinosaur called a raptor, Owen being up close to them. Not to mention its been on the news, the footage of him riding along side them. Both Zach and Gray seem to be enamored with him. And I guess who wouldn't be if he came to save you, right?"

"If you think it's just some fling, I highly doubt that." Claire assured her sister. "You know how hard it is for me to admit I like a guy, but Owen, well, he gets me in a way I can't understand. Granted he can be smug about it, but I really do think I... love him."

"Aw, my little sister is all grown up."

"I've been a grown up for quite some time actually."

"Yes, I know. But to think it was only a few days ago that you didn't want to think about settling down. So have you talked about kids yet?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Claire interjected. "And just for your information, I may have a love interest now, but some people just don't want kids."

"Well, I guess I can't blame you for not thinking about it yet. I mean, your priority is to have fun first. And from what I've seen, you both seem to be having a lot of that." She pointed to a mark left by Owen on her pale skin. "And he certainly is attractive."

Claire fanned herself, feeling a bit flush on the topic of conversation. She really couldn't see herself as a mother, and that was just fine with her.

"Ok, topic change." Claire regained her composure and gestured that she needed to exit the sauna. Standing up, she tightened the towel wrapped around her figure and made for the door.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't been able to tease you in so long."

* * *

"Mom! Aunt Claire!" Gray came up to them the moment the women entered the room.

"Hold on there Gray." Claire tried to calm down her nephew. Looking over at his mother, both women shared a concerned, but confused look.

"No, you got to come and see this! It's Owen!"

That caught their attention and Claire moved swiftly around all obstacles until she was watching the TV. There before a sea of media somewhere near the command center gates was a raised platform with several seats behind a table. It looked like it was being prepped for a news conference.

Behind that table, Claire quickly spotted Owen, wearing his signature vest, shirt and pants they had purchased before first meeting up with the agents. He and Barry stood among a group of military officials, in the foreground she also recognized the smug face of Matthews.

"What the?" She asked no one in particular. Those around her were just as confused.

"We go live to the temporary command center for the US Government in Costa Rica. The task force assigned to the Isla Nublar incident, formerly known as the multi-billion dollar theme park Jurassic World, is about to make its first official statement." The seasoned news anchor commented as he blocked some of the video.

"Aunt Claire?" Zach noticed that his aunt had gone silent and pale. "Do you need to sit down?"

Claire slowly sunk down on the mattress in front of the TV. Gray and Zach took a seat at her side, while Karen and Scott watched on with concern.

* * *

Owen was less than thrilled to be there at the moment. Thankfully Barry was at his side. Otherwise, he might have punched that Agent Matthews in his smug mouth.

"Remember who you are doing this for." Barry put his hand on Owen's shoulder as the media swarm grew around the table where they would address the press. "This is the only way we can make sure Blue is safe, and to keep Claire out of the mess that is coming."

"Yeah, I know." Owen nodded. "I just really hate these guys."

"I know my friend. I know."

"They really don't need us here." He said looking at the crowd getting ready to bombard the group with questions. "I feel like they're putting us on display as some kind of animal..."

"We're not here to talk, remember what the agent said? Show support for the idea and stick to their talking points if need be."

"Sure. But when has anything gone as planned with any of this?"

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, concerned citizens of the world, my name is Agent Matthews and I am the lead official here on the ground. I've been asked to speak this morning and give you all some much-deserved information." The blonde began.

Claire and the family were watching the screen with a sense of dread building. She knew right away the agent who had interrogated her the other day was playing to the cameras. Today he was official trying to provide needed information to a curious and concerned world. In reality, she knew he cared nothing about transparency.

"While we know you have many questions, I want to fill you in on some basic information, introduce my team and then as long as you cooperate, we will take a few questions."

The flash of cameras erupted as the rest of his so-called team came forward and took their seats.

"Aunt Claire? What is Owen doing there?" Gray asked looking at the former Dino trainer.

"He looks pissed," Zach mentioned seeing the crossed arms and a slight scowl from the man on TV.

"I don't know..." Claire admitted taking Gray's hand and giving it a slight squeeze.

"Sh.." Karen voice out as the man on screen continued.

* * *

"While I regret to announce the official death toll for the incident settling around 300, I am pleased that this figure is significantly lower than many sources predicted. Injured tallies obviously remain higher and many are still being treated in the facility behind me. We have medically evacuated around 30 individuals to emergency trauma centers in the area; another five arrived in the US hours ago in the most need of intensive treatment."

The media erupted at the totals wanting to know more.

"Please, we have created a media packet with more information regarding the human costs of this tragic event. The names of the deceased are being withheld until all their families can be notified. I also would like to remind you all, that we cannot comment on the causes or responsible parties of this horrible set of events, we are here merely to inform you of the next steps and how we move on."

Owen gave off a scoff to that remark, but it didn't seem to phase the man with the microphone putting his best image forward.

"With that being said, I am sure you are all interested in the joint decision between InGen's shareholders, the US and several other government entities. We have decided that it is in our best interest to return to Isla Nublar and carry out a containment operation."

The frenzy at the announcement to return drowned out Matthews' words for a time. Stopping, he let the crowd calm a bit when they figured out he was not going to be answering any of the shouted questions.

"Thank you, if you would please let me continue, I promise to give you as much information as possible at this time. As I said, a team has been formed that will carry out a dual purpose operation. Our primary objective is to contain the animals that are roaming freely and ensure maintenance operations resume. We do this to ensure the public's safety. It would be difficult to set up a barrier to keep individuals and others off the island. Also, we know that closure is important to the families of those lost. Once the island is secure, we will send in forensic investigators to locate the remains and return them to their kin."

"How long will it take?"

"When will the operation begin?"

"Who is paying for all of this?"

"Who would sign up to go there?"

Came more and more shouted questions.

"I think this is an excellent time to introduce the core team. I can assure you, ladies and gentlemen, that each member before you has been hand selected from the most qualified candidates. They have all agreed to take part.."

* * *

"He what?" Claire's eyes went straight to Owen's image on the TV at that comment.

 _When had he decided this? And why the hell didn't he tell me?_ She wondered as her level of annoyance turned more into anger.

"Your boyfriend might be a bad ass, but he sure isn't very smart to agree to go back to that island." Scott responded looking at the group in the room to which he earned multiple scowls.

"Claire, why would he go back with the military if you don't trust them?" Karen asked stepping closer to the television and her boys.

"Is he going back for Blue?" Gray asked looking at his aunt for answers.

"That, or they might have forced him into it," Zach added, pointing at the image of Owen not looking happy at all.

* * *

"A four tour of duty veteran of the Iraq wars, Marshal William Anderson will be leading the group on the ground." Agent Matthews began introducing those on the platform with him. Several people were added and then the agent made eye contact with the two raptor trainers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am also pleased to introduce two men that so generously volunteered their services for this mission, especially after just surviving the horrors themselves. I am sure many of you have seen the footage of the raptor assault on the rampaging dinosaur... their assistance will make this mission go as smoothly as possible. Mr. Barry Wooding, and Mr. Owen Grady."

A number of flashes nearly blinded Owen, having to slightly shield his eyes as all attention went to him.

"Mr. Grady is a former Navy rescue specialist and has worked for over the last two years on raptor research."

Now that his name was released, the crowd began shouting at him. The extreme displeasure and feeling of awkwardness bubbled up within him at the craze his presence created.

The words of Matthews did not even register in his mind, but the push of media reporters trying to get closer or get a microphone nearer was absurd. There were five others up there with him, but his focus was on keeping his mouth shut and getting back to Claire as quickly as he could.

"Now that the team and its many components have been explained, we will be taking a few questions. You there, with the AP." Matthews pointed and the journalist quickly jumped at the chance.

"Mr. Grady, how were you able to control the raptors? Was there a military program used to weaponize the animals?"

Owen looked over to Matthews, who only raised an eyebrow as if interested in how he would answer.

"I was there for research purposes," Owen replied. He wanted to add that there were assholes with other ideas but stopped himself. "My job was to better understand them as hunters and see how they could possibly fit back into the animal kingdom after being gone for thousands of years."

"Yes, we assure you that weaponized dinosaurs remain solidly in the realm of science fiction," Matthews added.

"Mr. Grady, can you tell us more about the final battle? How did you coordinate that attack?"

"Coordinate?" Owen looked at the media reporter and shook his head. "That was not coordination, that was running for our lives and being damn lucky. I didn't do anything." He wondered how anyone could have come up with the notion that they actually controlled much of anything in that fight.

"Such a humble man, our Mr. Grady." Matthews smiled before redirecting Owen's answer to his and the government's liking. "While the raptors were used to try and stop the larger beast, the research that Mr. Grady spearheaded at the park remained in the realm of parlor tricks. It is true that he has a special bond with the animals, and they chose to assist him in that final battle. I am here to remind everyone that there never has been a weaponized training program for dinosaurs."

Barry quickly jabbed Owen in the side, keeping him from responding to Matthews' blatant lie.

"What are you going to do if containment isn't an option?" Another reporter asked.

"We nullify the attractions," Matthews commented without emotion. And Owen had enough.

"You son of a bitch!" The angry man stood up, challenging Matthews. "That was never an option on the table. These are living animals here! Half of them aren't even a threat!"

* * *

"He said that word again," Gray spoke up after seeing Owen's foul language on the screen.

"No, Owen.. you're going to get yourself in trouble." Claire breathed out, now holding her hands in her lap and squeezing, as if in prayer.

"They can't just destroy all the dinosaurs, right?" Zach asked looking from his mother to his aunt. "I mean Blue saved us."

"The government can pretty do what it wants." Scott replied looking from the screen to his boys.

"Scott!" Karen looked over at her soon to be ex-husband and silently told him to be more supportive and careful around the boys.

* * *

"Mr. Grady, please sit down." Matthews motioned for the military personnel to stand down. He knew that making a show now was not good for public relations.

"Like hell. I'm not taking part in any needless killing."

"I wholeheartedly agree, and you won't have to. Realistically speaking, the military needs to plan for all possibilities. Our fallback position in the event that the animals cannot be contained, would be to cancel out the threat to the populous." Turning to the media the agent continued. "We would hate to have to put these majestic creatures down as well. We share Mr. Grady's passion for maintaining respect for all living beings; however, some of these animals just might not cooperate."

"You going to put me down too if I don't cooperate?" For the first time that morning, the crowd was silent, waiting for the response.

A bright laughter erupted from Agent Matthews. Owen and a select few knew it was fake, but the agent played it up for the world.

"Of course not Mr. Grady. We respect your work and expertise when it comes to these animals. I assure you that you and your colleague will have equal input on the ground as others. In fact, we are counting on your ability to understand these animals to assist in the containment operation."

"Owen," Barry said his name in a cautious tone while placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder, trying to calm him a bit.

* * *

"He wouldn't punch that guy on television, like he did back at the raptor pen, right Aunt Claire?" Gray asked not wanting to see his new idol arrested or hurt.

"I hope not," Claire said rubbing her youngest nephew's back. "I think Barry would stop him."

 _Please, Barry, stop him._ She thought to herself.

* * *

The stalemate between the two stubborn men seemed to cool, as the agent tried to reassure the public about the sound plan for containment and what that mean in fire-power on the ground.

Owen, who agreed to sit down and allow the media show continue, stewed in his seat about the blatant lies that spewed from Matthews' mouth. The reporters were eating it up, which both worried and angered him.

 _Get control man, don't give these jerks any opportunity to look good and you be the ass._ He told himself.

"We would like to thank you, ladies and gentlemen of the media for allowing us to brief you on the situation. We will try to have more frequent updates in the future. All of the survivors are free to return to their place of origin at this time. The mission back the island is confidential at the moment, but it will happen soon."

With that, the agent turned and motioned for the group to leave. Owen stood quickly not wanting to stay another moment longer. The media blitz continued to scream and shout more questions or attempt to get their attention as the group fled behind the closed gates once again.

"Matthews!" Owen shouted once they were far enough away from the crowds. "Yeah, you! I'm talking to you!" He ran a bit to catch up.

"Ah, Mr. Grady. Maybe we weren't clear about the consequences of you letting your temper cause your mouth run wild."

"You son of ..."

"Such language. I really don't see what Ms. Dearing sees in you. Then again, it really isn't important. Please do remember that we are the only ones able to keep those boys out of the media hoard and her out of jail as an accessory to those deaths and general corporate negligence."

"Yeah, but who is to say you are even going to keep your word? You're talking about another extinction level massacre if you can't cage up the dinosaurs long enough for you to raid what is left of the research."

"Here. Take this and go home, Mr. Grady. We'll be in contact in the next week once we are ready for you." The agent shoved a large folder into Owen's chest and turned, leaving Owen standing alone.

* * *

 _Wow, Matthews is a total dick. Maybe Blue might have to hit him with some sweet, sweet justice! Now that would be a death on par with the asshat lawyer from the first movie... I have to admit that Zara's death in Jurassic World felt off. I didn't hate her, or really enjoy seeing her demise for merely being someone who hated their job. Especially when she had to babysit two kids that were rather annoying... not enough back story! Get on that JW2 writers! Make me love these characters without having to do it myself!  
_

 _Anyway, the fun continues in the next chapter. Hope to see you then!  
_


	5. One Tequila, Two

_Chapter 5_

 _Well, Owen is going to have a lot to explain to Claire. You all know she likes control. I've tried to make her a bit more relaxed and less ice queen around Owen... but hey, she is still the type of lady who takes names and kicks ass!_

 _That is another thing I want the writers of JW2 to keep - strong female characters!_

 _Anyway, enough of my continued wish lists, STORY!_

* * *

Numb. That was the right term for it. Owen Grady felt numb. The anger that had once threatened to spew forth and unleash on those narrow-minded agents turned to numbness.

Then again, maybe it was the shots of tequila that he just downed.

After the news conference was complete, Owen needed to blow off steam before trying to make his way towards the Mitchell's hotel. Getting the black government van to let him off at a corner bar instead of his destination wasn't easy, but eventually they just didn't want to put up with him.

Donning the trucker hat, the newest volunteer government lackey walked into a run-down looking local bar. Walking up to the counter, he used his Spanish to order himself a shot of tequila and some random looking street food.

He knocked back the first shot and the barkeep refilled it promptly.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" The older man asked in Spanish as he brought Owen a larger glass and filled it full of better quality tequila.

"Nope." Came Owen's response as he looked at the silver tequila filling halfway up the glass.

"You here on vacation or with the dino island mess?"

"I guess a little of both." Owen replied with more of a question than an answer. While his Spanish was not fluent, he could at least make small talk.

"I know I recognize you... I never forget a face. Hey, Pedro, he look familiar to you?"

"He's the dino guy." Another at the bar spoke out, pointing at the television in the corner. Sure enough, an image of Owen Grady, right out of the military was plastered on the screen.

"Crap." Owen sighed looking at the story of his life being broadcasted. "The media sure moves fast." He muttered as he gulped down the glass of tequila. Pulling out his wallet, Owen decided it was better to leave now.

"No, my friend. You drink free! Guys! We've got a genuine celebrity at the bar!"

* * *

The one good thing about stopping at the bar, besides the free top-shelf tequila and whiskey, was that he now felt ready to face Claire and the barrage of questioning she was sure to give. Also, the small bottle he received from someone in the bar also didn't hurt.

Knocking on the door to the Mitchell's joined rooms, Owen waited for it to be opened. Looking around the hallway, he made sure that no one was following him.

"Just where have you been?" Claire asked opening the door and seeing him standing there.

"Well, hello to you too." He smiled and handed her the bottle of tequila. "Brought you a present." Placing a quick peck to her lips, he moved into the room.

"Owen!" Gray again, moved quickly to hug the older man.

"Hey, there buddy." Owen smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. It had only been a short time, but he was getting to enjoy Claire's nephews. As for Karen and Scott, he really didn't know much of the back-story between them and their divorce. He really didn't want to get involved with it either. First hand experience had left him wary of the family politics involved.

"You're not really going back there are you?" Gray asked looking up at his hero.

"I'm afraid I am." His sad smile showed that he didn't want to, but he had his reasons.

"To save Blue?"

"Can't hide anything from you." Owen knelt down to get closer to his eye height. "I can't just let these guys put her in a cage. I've got to help my baby girl. You understand, right?"

"I guess." The boy sounded sad. "I guess with that one dinosaur gone, you won't have to worry too much."

"Right, just that old T-rex still out there. Maybe a few others got out of their pens. Walk in the park." The nod of his head was repeated by the younger boy.

"So how are you all holding up?" Owen asked standing up and looking around the room. It was rather tense.

"We're just fine," Scott replied from his place in the corner. "You have fun at your tequila bar?"

"Um, kind of?" He looked from the other man over to Claire, still holding the tequila bottle and sporting a facial expression that told of a much-needed conversation coming.

"You were on the news again," Zach informed him. "There were pictures of you at the bar."

"Seriously?" Owen looked disbelieving at the television. He chuckled as the bar's owner was being interviewed. "Damn they really do move fast."

"If you're done chatting, maybe you and I could talk in the other room?" Claire walked up and handed him the bottle back. She turned and stopped at the door that lead into the separate bedroom.

"If you'll excuse us," he looked almost sheepishly at the others before heading into the other room. Claire closed the door and promptly put her arms on her hips.

"What in the hell was all that?"

"The bar? I needed a drink." He shrugged. "I did mention tequila being a part of my life."

"You know that's not what I was talking about. Going back to the island? Have you lost it? What about the whole stick together thing? I guess it mean nothing to you at all!"

"Look here woman," Owen started out, feeling that annoyance level rising, "You think I want to go back there? Help out these government dickheads get their hands on my raptor, possibly get the information to make more death machines?"

"No, you look here mister! You don't get to play the macho man protecting the defenseless little woman here." Her nostrils were flaring with anger as she stepped up closer to him. Their eyes were alive with a mix of sparks- worry, anger, passion.

"What did they threaten you with?" She sighed, closing her eyes. Once they reopened, a soft, concerned feeling hit Owen. "Pulling me through the legal wringer? Possibly jail time?"

"You can't read my mind, can you?" He sounded almost serious and they both started to laugh.

"No, you dolt. It just makes sense that they'd try to leverage your cooperation for something."

Setting down his tequila bottle, he pulled out the envelope from his vest inside pocket.

"They also promised to keep the kids out of the media; allow them to heal and cope with all this without cameras shoved in their face. I normally don't trust those guys, but they've kept that part of the deal so far... oh and there are these as well."

Claire looked at the envelope that Owen handed her. Opening it, she wondered for a brief moment if it was some sort of prank. He seemed like the kind of man who would be known for pranking those around him.

"What is this?" She pulled out five tickets and her mouth dropped.

"Our tickets back to Madison on a specially chartered plane. No papers, no questions. We can leave anytime." He explained the paper's significance. "And a receipt of a wire transfer to a bank account for the boys to use for counseling, college, motorcycles." A chuckle came out seeing the shocked look on Claire's face.

Dropping the envelope, she reached up and cupped his face.

"Owen... you wonderful man," her lips pressed against his, trying to show her appreciation for solving multiple of their logistical issues. The level of selflessness that he was showing made her fall even more in love with him. "But if you think for one minute I'm letting you go back to that island alone, you are sorely mistaken."

Owen smiled against her lips, pulling her in for another kiss.

"I thought it would be better for at least one of us to stay somewhere safe," he rested his forehead on hers, inhaling her sweet, but light perfume.

"Forget it." She told him, and Owen knew not to press his luck. "We stick together, remember?"

"Claire..."

"I don't care if you'd rather me stay, or think that I'll just cause trouble. Need I remind you who thought of using the T-rex? Or who knows pass codes to access rooms? I know every inch of that research and command center."

"I surrender." He put his hands up and shook his head. "I should have fallen for someone who listens to me."

"Too bad for you, it just means you'll have to get used to me calling the shots."

"Hmm, I could get used to it I guess." He moved closer to her and put an arm around her waist, pulling her flush against him. "If the right incentives were provided..."

"Such as?"

"You... without clothes on and maybe some tequila."

* * *

Much to Claire and Karen's dislike, the majority of the tequila bottle disappeared that evening. Owen and Scott seemed to bond over glasses of the liquid to some extent. Claire had surprised Owen to the point he pretended to fall out of his chair when she took a shot herself. Much like earlier that afternoon, he had to remember they were in front of impressionable boys when he reached out and kissed her. Then again they had seen them kiss before, and he was so enjoying the taste of tequila on her lips.

The group tried to talk about topics that were not Jurassic World related. Gray seemed excited that Owen and Claire were going to be coming back home with them, and he excitedly filled them both in on his school, Zach's 'dumb' girlfriend and various other areas of interest.

Karen even pretended to not notice when Zach took a sip from Owen's glass. It helped that the teenager nearly spit the alcohol right back up. Gray declined the invitation outright.

The group tired out rather quickly and soon they were all taking turns getting ready for bed. The adjoining rooms gave the group four beds to work with for sleeping arrangements. Scott and Zach were in one room, while Claire and Karen agreed to share a bed in the other. Gray, the smallest of the group called the plush couch as his place, allowing Owen to have his bed.

Owen felt a little relieved that he and Claire would not be sharing a bed. The temptation to not start anything would be quite extreme given the last few nights they shared. That being said, he did feel a bit empty lying in the large bed alone. She had scolded him for making her soft, but she had now ruined his ability to fall instantly asleep as well. But it was worth it, he determined.

Rolling on his back, he tried to forget the bad parts of the day and focus on a week of relaxation in Madison with what felt like a real family. It was after that thought that sleep finally claimed him for a time.

He didn't know what had woke him sometime later in the night. It was dark in the room, not even a speck of light came through the hotel curtains. Focusing on the room, he noticed a soft sniffle, and muffled movement coming from the couch to his right. Lifting his head up, he saw Gray curled tightly in a ball shaking. Pushing the light covers off, he walked over to the couch in his boxers and a tee shirt.

"Come on buddy." He said waking up the child and motioning for him to join him on the bed. Gray went without a word, looking for security and comfort. Settling in on his back, the young survivor quickly curled into Owen's side.

Neither said anything for a time. Instead, one of Owen's strong hands began massaging the boy's scalp- something that his mother had done for him when he had nightmares.

"Aren't you scared Owen?" Gray whispered as he rested his head on Owen's chest.

"Of what?" He asked, trying to avoid lying to the boy. The truth of the matter was he had second thoughts about going back to the island ever since he agreed. Granted he needed to go for any reasons, but for now, all he wanted to do was stay here.

"Going back? I know you have Blue and all, but still. You've got to be scared, at least a little."

"To be completely honest Gray, I am. I have to go back for so many reasons, but deep down I really wish I didn't." He stopped for a moment and looked down at the boy from his pillow. "But it will be ok. Your aunt is much more of a badass than I am, so I'll be fine."

"Will you bring Blue back with you?"

"I really don't think any city in the world will allow me to have a dinosaur as a pet."

"But what will happen to her?"

"Barry and I are going to do everything we can to make sure she is safe and happy. If that means we clean up the island and she stays in her paddock, I will do whatever I have to."

"I don't want you to go."

"I know, but I'll be back. And then maybe I can talk your mom and aunt into letting me teach you and your brother how to ride a motorcycle."

"It's winter time in Wisconsin."

"Well, maybe you can teach me to ski."

* * *

A distant voice and then faint giggles floated into his ears as he laid in a semi-conscious state. He thought there were two voices, meaning that he wasn't alone with Claire like the other mornings. He also had two warm bodies close by - one was snoring lightly and the other had really bushy hair.

After sleeping beside Claire the past few nights, he knew she did not snore, nor did she have super frizzy hair.

Opening an eye slightly, he noticed Gray was still in the same spot as last night. On his left side, he was surprised to find the older Mitchell brother sleeping close, but not really touching. Apparently both boys sought comfort and security during the night.

The voices grew in volume, or maybe it was his brain finally registering them fully. Looking over towards the doorway, both sisters were looking at him with wide eyes and hands trying to cover their smiles.

"Adorable."

"Sh, you're going to wake them up." Claire tried to get her sister out of the room.

"But Claire, look how good he is with the boys. Tell me you don't think that is adorable. If that doesn't get the biological clock ticking, I don't know what will."

Lifting his head up off the pillow he gave both women a look that told them he could hear their comments.

"Fine, fine. We'll let you get some sleep." Karen turned and walked into the other room. Claire turned around and blew a kiss towards Owen before following Karen.

"They are talking more about your boyfriend on the news," Scott's deadpan voice came from the desk in the room as the two women entered. "Seems like someone dug up some info."

Claire moved once again to sit and watch the reporters discussing Owen Grady.

* * *

"We know that he was part of another research project, during his Navy career." One reported spoke, an image of a decorated Cadet Grady appeared on the screen. "He was stationed in San Diego and worked with a search and rescue team. Suddenly he's in the hospital and a military cover-up to what his program was doing fell in place."

"Does this mean that Mr. Grady was part of a military operation to weaponize animals prior to his employment at Jurassic World?" Another asked.

"Sources point to no, that he wasn't particularly a supporter of whatever the project turned into." An image of Owen in the hospital with friends appeared. Claire covered her mouth with the look on the younger version of Owen. He had mentioned traction, but this looked way more serious. He was lucky to be alive. "After his recovery, he was nearly court marshaled for insubordination when the Navy appeared to want to resume whatever trials they had earlier deemed top secret."

"Couldn't he also have been at fault for whatever happened? Five people were lost in whatever "training" incident happened. And he was one of only a few that survived from the dive team." Another speculated.

"Well, cross-checking several military incidents around the same time, it appears that whatever trials that were underway could be connected with the sinking of the retired USS Antietam off the coast of San Diego."

"Regardless, we once again find one, Mr. Owen Grady, involved in an incident where people died and the truth is not forthcoming."

Nods from all those on the discussion ensued.

"So, Mr. Grady is not telling us the whole truth."

"I don't think he can," another interjected. "Remember the reaction he had towards the main agent at yesterday's press conference? It was clearly evident that there is no love between those two."

* * *

The conversation continued and Claire wanted to scream.

"Of course we can't tell the press a lot of what is going on because we don't really know anything ourselves!"

"It's ok Claire." Karen sat down next to her sister and tried to offer support.

"I'd love to throw the whole InGen internal army, stakeholders and even these agents under the bus." She took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Did the boys crawl in with you last night? I think this was the first night I didn't hear screams from either of them," Scott asked handing Karen the hotel's breakfast menu. Going outside the hotel today with certain new celebrities in tow would only cause pandemonium.

"You probably wouldn't think it is as cute as I do, but they crawled in with Owen sometime during the night." Karen smiled motion with her head to the other room.

Scott merely nodded and went back to the paper.

The three adults were sitting at the desk in the room, sipping coffee and discussing the return flight back when a laugh from the other room caught their attention.

"Oh come on!" Zach's voice sounded annoyed, to which Owen's laughter responded. Their interests peaked, the three walked to the door, connecting the two rooms.

Gray stood on the unused bed where Claire and Karen had slept. In one hand was a pillow, the other hand had a triumphant fist up in the air.

Zach was sitting up in bed, a recently thrown pillow on his chest. Owen stood next to the bed, near the couch, his pillow in hand, ready to continue the pillow attack with the boys if needed.

"That was a cheap shot." Zach protested.

"Sneak attack usually are." Owen shrugged. "You going to let him win?"

To that Zach jumped up on the bed and sent a pillow flying at his brother. Gray jumped the distance between beds and took the attack up close. As the two brothers smacked each other with pillows, Owen wanted in on the fun. Aiming to hit an unoccupied corner of the bed, he jumped face first into the mattress.

"Earthquake!" He laughed as his frame bounced a few times causing the boys to also lose their footing.

"Pile on Owen!" Gray excitedly shrieked and jumped on the older man, pinning him to the bed.

"Uncle! Uncle!" Owen surrendered, putting his hands out and dropping his pillow.

"Acting our age, are we?" Claire smiled from her spot leaning against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest.

Owen looked up and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Just a little pillow attack to start off the day. Might as well make the most of being locked in a hotel room all day." The mirth in his voice was contagious. And soon everyone was smiling and trying not to laugh. "By the way, what's for breakfast?"

"Definitely IQ..." Claire turned around to get the breakfast menu for the boys.

* * *

 _Awww.. he does work well with kids. So with the group heading back to the frozen tundra for a while, what next is in store for our heroes? A bit of R &R in the land of cheese and beer? Or will more arise that they have to deal with... stay tuned to find out! Oh, and also stay for more fluff and steamy interactions... you know they are coming!  
_


	6. On Wisconsin

_Chapter 6- here we have some family interactions with the Mitchells. Trying to do what the movie did not... seriously, if they were going for the whole divorce sub-plot, they didn't do it very well. I think it was mentioned for all of a minute, and then left for the audience to fill in the pieces... the plot bunnies have accepted that challenge, and explore a bit of it here... Onwards, to Wisconsin (I thought that was where Claire's caller id said that her sister was from... if not, oh well. It is the most magical place on Earth during (American) football season! *Go Pack Go!* The rest of the year... not so much. ^_^ Sorry "sconnies"... the truth hurts).  
_

* * *

The government's black van pulled up to a well-guarded airfield. The Mitchell family, Claire, and Owen climbed out and grabbed the small amount of luggage they accumulated during their short stay in Costa Rica.

"This is so cool." Gray jumped slightly seeing the private plane the small group approached. "Zach, can you believe this? Our own plane! Owen, can we walk around whenever we want?" The boy's excitement would have made the older man smile if the aircraft didn't symbolize something more ominous.

By accepting the government's offers, hell, bribes sounded more accurate, he could no longer back out from the military's plans. Trying not to ruin the youngster's enthusiasm, he picked up Claire's small bag, shouldered his own pack, and walked quickly to catch up.

"I do have to admit, this is the way to fly." Karen looked around the cabin of the plane. Technically, there were two separate areas, one had what could fold into beds, the other, central part had a few typical looking seats, along with plush benches against the sides of the aircraft.

"Welcome aboard." One of the pilots nodded at the group as they entered the plane. The man and his partner had on uniforms that looked similar to many commercial airlines, the only difference were the decorations of military achievements on their shoulders and chest.

"Thanks!" Gray smiled as he tried to decide where he would sit.

"Seriously, you're going to make me sick just watching you move around." Zach sighed as he found a window seat and stored his backpack in the compartment below the seat, a new pair of headphones and his mother's phone, loaded with his music, in hand.

"Our flight attendants will be on board shortly, they had some last minute preparations to attend to. If you need any assistance with your luggage, just let us know." The pilot informed them before turning to go back into the cockpit.

"So, can I expect some mid-flight fun?" Owen winked as he leaned towards Claire as she prepared to take a window seat.

"Keep dreaming sailor." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and sat down in the nicely padded seats.

"I most certainly will." He raised an eyebrow to see her reaction. Instead of giving him another snappy comeback, she coolly opened a magazine and enjoyed his expression to her ignoring him.

"Do you need some help with that sir?" A feminine voice came from behind him. Turning, Owen came face to face with a woman in a tight flight attendant uniform - certainly not a military one at that.

The three men on the plane all stopped what they were doing to look at the woman standing near Owen. Claire and Karen only rolled their eyes as Owen, Scott and even Zach were speechless before the tall and lanky blonde woman. She wore the uniform very well.

"Um… yeah…" Owen felt his brain hiccup before his normal thought process kicked back in. "I mean. No. No, thank you miss." Lifting Claire's bag up, he placed it quickly in the overhead bin and shut the lid. Sitting down in his seat in record time, he smiled at the women who blinked sweetly at him.

"Well, you just let me know if I can do anything for you. We'll be together for the next nine or so hours." The way she said the word 'anything' made Owen gulp from the insinuation. Apparently his seatmate also picked up on that invitation, since Claire cleared her throat.

"Will do." He mumbled as he fastened his seat-belt and looked straight ahead.

"You made a friend." Claire smirked, not as annoyed as she chould be about the interaction with the other woman.

"What can I say, I'm a people person." He patted Claire's hand, understanding that Claire was the type of woman who would not take nicely to him flirting with others.

* * *

The group settled into the flight after takeoff. None of them, besides Claire, had experienced such a luxurious flight. Snacks, food, and more were offered. Owen, feeling the ever-watchful eye of the woman to his right, made sure that he was nothing but polite and brief with the perky attendant.

"I've seen those videos on the television all day. You are so brave." The long haired attendant, Rachel was her name, said as she handed Owen and Claire some water.

"Um, thanks." Owen awkwardly laughed, trying to not look at the woman's ample chest, as she bent over to hand Claire her drink. He bit his lip as the woman casually touched his arm before moving to the others in the cabin with her cart.

Closing his eyes, Owen prayed that the flight would be a short one.

The novelty of the flight and being able to walk around freely got old after the first three hours or so. The Mitchell boys and their father all passed out after the first meal. Karen, who had a large stack of magazines and internet connection to get some work done, was silently sitting across the aisle from her oldest son.

Thankfully, the female attendant was up front working on something, and not openly flirting with the now-famous dino trainer. Looking over to Claire, he noticed she was looking out the window. She had pretty much ignored his attempts to cuddle or even hold hands thus far into the flight. It was confusing to him, as he didn't understand what he had done to get her this angry. There always was the possibility of her anger being focused at other things or her just busy thinking about other things; he just didn't know what it was, but he was feeling it for sure.

Standing up, Owen sighed and walked towards the back of the plane. He needed to stretch, and with Claire being no fun, he figured he could amuse himself by looking around the back cabin area. Maybe he would lay out on one of the bunks for a bit.

Turning into the much larger bathroom area than most airlines offered, he turned on the faucet. Splashing cold water on his face, Owen let his mind take him back to that morning.

Before they went to the private military run airport, he had gone back to the command center one last time. Getting a military phone to keep in contact and a mission information packet, he also met up with Barry once more. He had asked his friend to join them, but the darker skinned man assured him that staying in the compound was in their best interest. This way he could find out more information first hand, build trust and play 'nice' with the agents in charge - something Owen's temperament would not allow, but Barry's cool demeanor suited the covert mission quite well.

Also, it would give him time to find resources for their slowly coming together back-up plan to get Blue off the island if needed. As much as he hated the idea of Jurassic World being reopened, it was the easiest way to ensure Blue's safety. He or Barry would go back to living on the island and maintaining Blue's care and training. If that wasn't an option, they would need a boat at the very least to get her off the island without the military knowing. Barry had some connections in the area, so he decided to make the arrangements.

The reality that keeping his Dino-child happy and healthy outside the island was going to cost a fortune, hit him just then. Also, he didn't know if Claire would like to adopt such a creature if they really were going to make a go at being together long term.

Closing his eyes, he let his forehead rest on the mirror above the sink as he tried to relax. This being on edge one minute and not the next was messing with his system. Going back to the island right away made more sense for him, but who knew what the military was planning. If it was going to take a week or more to plan, that meant they were going in with much more than a simple containment mission.

"Can I get you anything, Mr. Grady?" Delicate fingers inched around the chest and a soft body pressed up against his back.

"Jesus, Claire, you scared me." He jumped slightly at the sudden touch. Her floral fragrance and the horrible imitation of the sweet and inviting stewardess gave it away that he didn't have to fear divine justice later for any perceived transgression.

"Darn, you knew it was me. I kind of wanted to see what you'd do if it wasn't." She chuckled as he turned around to face her.

"Probably drop to my knees and beg her to back away… that or cry." He replied, never wanting to mess up what he currently had. "You do know I might, in passing, observe others of the female persuasion, but I'd never do anything. I mean it Claire, what we have… I don't want to mess this up."

"I know." She saw the sincerity in his eyes and felt sorry for ignoring him earlier. "And I'm sorry I got so annoyed earlier. You were kind of adorable trying to deflect her obvious advances."

"Yeah, that wasn't fun."

"I told you earlier that there is just something about you that makes me act not like my usual self." She shrugged unable to explain why she felt a pang of jealousy with someone like the other female in the plane.

"It's ok. We'll figure it all out." He put his arms around her waist. "I have to tell you, that it might be a fantasy of mine to have my lady fight another for me."

"Somehow I don't think I would throw a punch at another person… I guess I can't rule it out. But if I have to step in because of anything you say or do to attract that attention there might also be a punch with your name on it."

"Roger that." His crooked grin had her shaking her head yet again. "So… you come here to induct us into the mile high club?"

"Your libido is something else, you know that?"

"Well, I didn't get to sleep with you by my side last night… I missed you."

"You do realize my nephews and sister are out there?"

Owen winked and quickly moved around in the small bathroom so he could stick his head out.

"All of which are sleeping." Came his report back once he was again looking at her with hungry eyes.

"Unbelievable." She sighed, swatting away a hand that reached for her butt. "You realize that the government probably has his plane wired, right?"

"So, we give them a show?" He turned her so that he was pressing against her back. The need once again evident in the hard warmth she felt.

When she didn't protest his wandering hands, Owen, after locking the bathroom door, took the next steps to join them together once again.

Leaning slightly forward, Clarie found a semi-comfortable position, bent partially over the sink counter. Her arms braced her for his thrusts as he unzipped his pants and hiked up her dress. His agile finger hooked the crotch of her panties and pulled them off to the side, making room from him to enter her.

It wasn't a rough pace, like their first time together, but there was a sense of frustration in both of them that certainly brought about a frenzied movement together. Slowly her arms gave out and she was all but pressed against the cold mirror adding to the hardening of her well massaged breasts. His teeth gently scraped against the exposed skin of her shoulder, and his hot breath came out in puffs sending shivers down her spine. The thrusts came more frantic as he neared his climax, Claire had come already a few times at the new angle of love making. The urgency and need to stay undetected added to the emotions coursing through their bodies. It was thrilling, exciting and felt like they were naughty children, hoping not to get caught.

Claire felt another orgasm approach and her cries grew in intensity. Owen's fingers reached up covered her lips, trying to hush her needy moans, right as he lost control inside of her.

Owen placed kisses on the back of her neck as they both rested after completing the age-old dance of lovers. Claire's arms on the counter held her bent frame upright, and Owen's mostly clothed frame still pressed up against her back. They were still joined at the hips, as they both started to laugh at the absurdness of their actions.

The sensation of him still within and laughing was odd, not unpleasant, just a new sensation.

"So, I don't suppose we press our luck and try out some other places on board?" He was joking of course, but getting her angry brought amusement. Stepping back, he allowed her to stand and turn around, straightening the dress she wore and he zipped his pants back up.

"Well, I could settle for a nap instead." He changed his suggestion to something he knew she would be more amenable to seeing the look she gave him.

"That sounds much better, thanks, I just might join you."

* * *

The plane landed in Madison without further incident. The group made it to the parking ramp before the impact of reality hit. It felt almost unreal to be back in familiar territory after so much had happened.

So far, the government agents had been good to their word and allowed them to pass through security unimpeded. It was quite clear that even in the frozen tundra of Wisconsin the news of the incident spread. The TSA agent's wide eyes after seeing who was coming through his office showed that the guard recognized Owen and Claire as they got their papers stamped. It was a dead giveaway that their group held special privileges with the documents and landing clearances. To his credit, he didn't press the group with questions. Instead, as orders came in, he let them pass.

Owen looked out the window at the city as they drove away from the airport and towards the Mitchell household. He had never been one for winters and the whole not being around the ocean. He felt at ease in the warm temps and with a wet suit on, even after all the trauma of his past. Turning to the woman next to him, he saw her deep in thought looking out the other window. From the back of the SUV, Gray popped up and continued to chatter on about things he wanted to show Owen. The older man had tried to listen and participate in the conversation, but there was just so much he could handle at the moment. Everything was new and the tension in the car was building... he could feel it.

Claire watched the snow covered trees go by as they made their way back towards the family home. The big city girl had not been back for an extended stay in her hometown in nearly a decade, maybe more. While she enjoyed the many amenities a larger city in the Midwest would contain, it never seemed to fit her desires or dreams. Part of her felt like this return marked a failure, or at least a major setback in her career. Hell, she didn't know if she had a career to salvage at this juncture.

Turning to look out the other window she noticed Owen interacting with her youngest nephew. The man seemed at ease even knowing that this time in a few days, maybe a week, they would be back on the island.

"Aunt Claire even fell out of the tree in the backyard when she was a kid, didn't you Aunt Claire?" Gray's question pulled her out of her minor depression and she looked from the boy to a grinning Owen.

"Yes, that tree. I remember it well." Claire caught sight of the family home. The Mitchell's had done a great deal of outside work to make the appearance more modern, but the two story home was one that she knew well on the inside.

"Did I ever tell you that your grandpa nearly cut that tree down many times? Claire kept running out there, wanting to climb it. She fell at least a dozen times. Broke her arm once."

"Claire, the outdoors-woman." Owen smiled picturing a stubborn red-haired girl running out of the house.

The vehicle stopped and again the occupants met with reality. They were back - many of them were home. What they had survived was something that most people could not even begin imaging.

"So, what do we do now?" Zach asked looking unsure of how to view his life before the horrors of life and death entered it.

"Take it one day at a time," Scott replied putting the car in park and turning off the engine.

"I'm sure your girlfriend will be back and you can suck face and listen to horrible music," Gray mumbled from the back of the SUV waiting for someone to come and let him out. Owen opened his door to exit the car, not wanting to listen to the two brothers squabble. The instant he stepped into the cold winter air, he realized how under-dressed he was. Shivering he turned to help Claire out.

"Oh wow," she too found the temperature difference a shock. "I think the answer to Zach's question is first we get indoors."

The family agreed and quickly, the group was safe and warm in the Mitchell family house. The boys shed their coats and slowly walked back into their old lives. Well almost.

There in the foyer and dining room, several boxes laid - some closed, full with items; others open and only partially full.

"You want to explain this?" Zach asked, feeling anger rise up. He hadn't really believed Gray's tearful announcement on the divorce lawyers a few days ago, but now with proof... He felt betrayed on so many levels.

"I told you." Gray sounded heartbroken. "They're divorcing. Even after we worked so hard to get back to them and be a family again, they're splitting everything up. Dad's leaving and I hate you both." The boy turned and ran up the stairs. A door slammed a few minutes later, leaving the four adults cringing. Zach crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for their explanation.

"We had wanted to have it all done while you were gone." Karen sounded sad, moving towards her oldest son, tears welling in her eyes. Zach in turned avoided the supporting hand of his mother and walked away towards the living room.

"Well, what did you expect?" Scott shrugged before wiping his hands over his face.

"Why don't I see if Gray wants to talk." Owen offered motioning his hand up the stairs and silently asking for directions. "I've actually had some personal experience with this very topic."

"Thanks," Karen tried to force a smile while a few more tears escaped from her eyes.

"And how about we get some coffee and discuss our next steps." Claire put out her arms, ushering the remaining adults into the kitchen as Owen took off up the stairs.

* * *

The second floor of the house looked quite similar to the first one - very pristine and organized. It made sense that Claire's need for organization and control would come from a house like this. Not that it was a bad thing, it was just that he much preferred a house that had some wear and tear. His mind drifted back to his bungalow and the over-sized couch in his living room. It faced a large windowed patio door that lead out to the porch and the waterfront. At this very moment, he knew there was a dirty shirt slung over one of the arms of the much-loved piece of furniture. Claire had said he stunk in it and recommend he change before they drove to see the I-rex. Thinking more about that, he figured his entire house must now carry that sweaty smell with all the doors and windows shut.

Shaking his head, he reminded himself of the task at hand.

Knocking on the only closed door that had dinosaurs decorating the wood, he waited. The knob wasn't locked and Owen took that as his ticket to enter.

The room, much like he expected it, went from floor to ceiling with dinosaur and other science related paraphernalia - robots, space ships, and more. It reminded him of his own room, although not as large or fully stocked as a child. His fascination with animals and science led him to his job in the navy and Jurassic World. He really didn't know what else he would rather do.

"Not the homecoming you were expecting, huh?" Owen found the boy holding tightly to a plush raptor stuffed toy and sprawled out on this bed.

"It's not fair." Came a sad mumble.

"No, it sucks. Believe me, I'm won't lie to you on that… but things could be worse."

"Yeah? I don't see how…" The boy peeked up at the older man.

"Your parents love you. That's something."

"They're selfish. They should just go back to…"

"Life doesn't let you go back," Owen said ruffling the boy's hair. "You got to keep going forward. No matter how much it sucks."

"What about you?" Gray slowly turned his head the rest of the way from his raptor to see his hero sitting on his bed.

"Me?" He stopped. "I talk from experience. Life never actually turns out like we want it… or plan it. But in the end, if you keep your chin up, things might surprise you."

"It won't be the same. Dad is going, and so will Zach in a few years. I know we're brothers and he promised to always be there… but it won't be the same."

"You are too smart for your own sake Gray." Owen sighed, not knowing what exactly to say. "What if it is better?"

"Better?"

"Well, yeah. Think about it. Your brother might not be here, which means you get to go on adventures to see him, same with your dad… and you're always welcome to come have adventures with Claire and me."

The two sat in silence for a time. Owen smiled as the boy's grip on the toy relaxed.

"I see you got one too." The green of the toy's plush fur matched the skin of his remaining raptor on the island. All it needed was a blue streak.

"Blue is much cooler."

"Well, not everyone gets to be the alpha. It takes work and effort. You got to face your fears and not run."

"Do you think… I mean, could I… ever be one? An Alpha?"

"You bet, with time. Now how about you show me this climbing tree out back. Maybe some cool air will do us both some good."

"Really? I could show you the tree fort as well. It's where I go when Zach and his girlfriend are in his room."

"She that bad?"

"Totally." The two laughed and got up.

* * *

The Mitchell family sat down that evening to a family discussion. Claire and Owen, feeling as outsiders in the private matter, took some time seeing the sights of the capital city of Wisconsin. The beautiful thing about hats and scarves came with people not recognizing them at all. The strolled down the recently shoveled sidewalks undisturbed, blending in to the other couples and normal folk on the move.

Owen joked that their second date went much better than their first, as they sat at a small table at a local bistro. The candle light and soft music sure beat the margarita bar near the park's Experience Center. The two even compromised, no itineraries and no tequila were present for the whole evening.

Several days later and Owen had yet to hear a peep from the military officially. The Mitchell family and guests had found a groove in their daily lives after the first awkward evening and morning. Scott had quietly moved out, but the paperwork to finalize the divorce had fallen to the back burner. Getting the kids settled came first.

Claire had noticed that several times a day Owen would seclude himself in the family's computer room. Her curiosity grew with each occurrence, but as of yet, she didn't mention anything. Karen and the boys were at the dining table enjoying an overly greasy pizza when the man of the house had excused himself and wandered upstairs. Today, the look on his face when he picked up his phone and glanced at the caller id told her instantly that this was an important call.

Following him upstairs, she put her ear close to the door, trying to make out the nature of the call. He promised to let her know about the military mission, but something told her that these daily calls were not from any of the agents.

She could make out a total of three voices from the within the room: one was Owen's, Barry's voice was also distinct, but the third took her some time to place.

"You guys realize that this could mean multiple felonies." The distinct, but still still unknown person's voice sounded. "And I stress the felony part. You guys might be okay doing time in a federal prison, but I don't even want to begin to plan my life being someone's wife."

"Thank you for reminding us, Lowery." Owen groaned. Claire's eyes went wide when it dawned on her that the distinct voice belonged to the Dino-loving and often politically-incorrect command center operator. Listening in, Claire tried to pick up more of the conversation. "But we don't know if we have to go down that route."

"I've got a boat on standby if we need it. So you'll need to wire me the funds soon." Barry instructed his friend.

"Yeah, it's going to nearly clean me out. Remind me next time I find a pet, or animal-child, not to pick a carnivore that needs special care and thousands of dollars in transport expenses."

"Have fun breaking it to Claire that she's going to be visiting her boyfriend in jail for ten to fifteen years." Lowery's sarcasm wasn't working on either of the others. "That or having to wear the financial pants in your relationship."

"Have you told Claire the plan if things aren't going so well on the island?" Barry asked, but before Owen got a chance to respond, Claire opened the door and stepped in.

"No, he hasn't shared with me any details of any plans to commit a felony." She looked in and found Owen sitting at a desk, and on the computer screen were the images of Barry and Lowery.

"Hi, Claire." Lowery's voice was awkward and a bit nervous. Typically he never felt at ease around the uptight, no-nonsense manager of the park, and even through the internet the woman terrified him.

"Ah, Claire…." Owen stood up, feeling like a kid caught with his hands in the cookie jar. Originally, Claire was going to be involved in the planning. It just never seemed like the right time to tell her about their crazy escape plan. More importantly, he worried she would only point out its many flaws and get him to back out of it.

"Hello, Lowery. Barry." Claire nodded before she turned her attention to Owen.

"I promise to explain, but we can't be on the line much longer." He informed her, knowing she had good reason to be pissed at him. "Lowery set up a damper to keep them from listening in, but it never is a sure thing with the military and its reach. Barry, I'll wire you the funds. Lowery, have the device ready when Barry contacts you next. If the timeline is getting sped up, we've got to be prepared."

"Alright, Owen. I'll keep you posted." Barry nodded. "Take care and see you both soon."

"Just remember you owe me big time for this."

The screen went dark, leaving Owen and Claire in the room.

"So…" Scratching his head, Owen took a deep breath.

"I would say that is a big 'so,'" Claire waited.

"I know you're going to give me shit for not wanting to add you to another list of possible lawsuits or prison time, but if it wasn't even a for sure deal, I just didn't want to worry you."

"Mind filling me in from the beginning?"

"Blue. I said I couldn't leave her there if the military tries to pull some sneaky deal or destroy the island. Barry and I planned to trank her and get her to a safe location."

"Just that simple?"

"Obviously not. I've got the drugs on hand at the raptor paddock, or in my supply locker." He began. "We've got a boat that will take us to a remote island… well, it is set of uninhabited rocks off the coast of the second island, Isla Sorna."

"And what? You'll live there happily ever after?"

"No, it will give us time to figure out our next steps. See, this is part of why I didn't mention it." Owen's arms reached out, gesturing to her doing exactly what he knew she would.

"Look, I understand the importance in getting Blue somewhere safe, but we have got to be smart about this." She said taking a seat in the chair next to his. "I won't torpedo your plans, but I do have some suggestions."

"I'm all ears."

* * *

 _Chapter 6 done, now things start to heat up. Let's get back to Jurassic World people!_

 _As always, reviews, favorites, and follows are much appreciated and only seem to feed the plot bunnies... which might not be a good thing, but it certainly keeps me amused as hell._

 _I've got up to chapter nine rough drafted... looks like this might be a long fic :) But at least I will try to keep the updates steady and grammar issues to a minimum..._

 _Hope you are ready for what is to come!_


	7. Setting Plans

_The happy times are coming to an end. Sad Panda. But I am ready to get to Blue's interactions with Owen and company. He's been gone for over a week, I sure hope Blue doesn't forget about her Alpha!  
_

 _Anyway, thanks again to the reviewers. I enjoy your comments. Also feel free to let me know if I'm dragging things out too long. I never really know if I cut the chapters up well enough. I want them to be worth the wait and a good read. And now, without further ado, CHAPTER 7:  
_

* * *

Their carefree lives in Claire's hometown inevitably had to end. The pair had spent time planning their moves depending on what the military did, and playing with the boys in the winter wonderland.

The snowball fight had been amusing. Owen scored an amazingly timed assault on Claire, ending with a snowball to her face. Her counter attack came with a swift vengeance; she was gunning for his snowy death. Not knowing how she masterminded the betrayal by not one, but both of the boys, he ran for his life away from three expert snowball fighters. San Diego never allowed for this much snow, leaving him the newbie against three veteran mid-westerners.

As the boys' interest in the game ended, Claire and the now covered in snow Owen enjoyed some time alone. It felt weird continuing their nocturnal activities with the boys in the next rooms. So the pair resigned themselves to stealing kisses and affectionate touches whenever the boys were out of sight. The snow fort they had just created allowed for one such rendezvous. Making a mental note that the fun they shared alone might not be worth the sting from his rear end warming up; making love in a snow fort was a rare experience he could simply not pass up - not to mention he enjoyed the snow bunny look Claire had going on with her puffy jacket and matching mittens and hat.

As expected, the call to duty did come in just shy of a full week. A day later Owen and Claire found themselves at the airport once again.

Kneeling down to Gray's eye level, Owen promised to see both boys again. And it was a promise he was going to do everything possible to keep. Now as they sat close together in a comfortable, but serious silence on the plane, they could only enjoy the 'here' and 'now.' The future was too unpredictable.

* * *

Barry met the pair as they disembarked the plane in Costa Rica, the temperature felt great after the week away. The private airfield was the exact same as the one they had left, including the black van ready to cart them all off towards the military command area.

"Welcome back," Barry smiled giving Owen a hug and pat on the back, he did the same with Claire. The three made small talk as they drove with the government agent at the wheel. They had to be vigilant to keep their side mission on the down low, thus Owen could not ask his friend for updates on the boat and a few of Claire's added modifications their plans.

The media swarm remained in large numbers, much like the last time they visited the command center in Costa Rica. Somehow they still found new topics to discuss and speculate wildly on... the trustworthiness of some of the 'exclusive' or 'high level sources' seemed questionable in both Claire and Owen's minds. Owen could only sigh as they left the concealment and protection of the van - there was no turning back now. The media increased the volume of questions and started shouting his name from their side of the fence once both he and Claire exited the vehicle.

Several guards stood at attention, keeping the media hounds at bay while officials and military personnel went about their business in the cordoned off area.

Owen and Claire followed Barry as he took them to the mission operation center. Inside the hanger, where survivors from the island had awaited processing, now stood a large map of the island projected on a wall. Information and reports littered the tables and screens of all the electronics in the area. Several large transport vehicles sat in the corners of the hanger, having modifications added to them or loaded with supplies. Sparks from welders flew and the loud clink of metal echoed against the walls and high ceiling. It felt like the inside of a hive with all the commotion and people at work.

Off towards the wall stood a makeshift armory- large bazookas to smaller handguns decorated the shelves next to countless rounds of ammunition. Scattered within the deadly weapons, a few non-lethal taser sticks, and net launchers also took up space.

The sounds of a military drill squad running could be heard in the distance. It all felt so regulated, controlled. It was a feeling that Owen had not missed in the few years since he left the military.

"I guess the vacation is officially over." He frowned taking the tablet Barry handed to him.

"It is simply on hold, my friend." The other man nodded.

"So, looks like the island isn't in too bad of shape." Owen showed Claire the screen with footage of the island from the closed circuit cameras still functioning.

The common areas where the park's visitors would normally occupy remained relatively untouched since the defeat of the Indominus and last of the personnel leaving.

"Do we know how the electric grid is holding?" Claire asked, wondering if the majority of the animals were still confined to their pens and paddocks.

"The main generators remain fully functional, with a few exceptions." Came the voice of the one man none of them really wanted to see. Turning around, she met with the man, still in a black suit and shades. The fake smile was large and condescending on so many levels.

"Why, Agent Matthews, so lovely to see you again." She felt her anger rising at the man before them. To her surprise, Owen's hand rested gently on her arm, silently telling her to watch out for this guy.

"Ms. Dearing. I am quite surprised to see you here. Then again, when my men told me of an added passenger and them being very adamant.. fiery, if you will, about joining our mission… you seemed to fit the description. Welcome back to Costa Rica."

"Yes, well, I figured my in-depth knowledge of the island and its security systems would benefit the team."

"Yes, it just might."

"I'd also like a quick word with you if I may?" Claire gestured to a secluded corner of the hanger. She had a bone to pick with this man.

"Certainly," the agent smiled and followed.

"What is that all about?" Barry asked a similarly confused Owen.

"No clue…"

* * *

"Well then, Ms. Dearing. What can I do for you?" He turned around to look at the woman with a stern face. They had walked a ways from the main group so that their converation could not be overheard.

"Agent Matthews, I know you have a job to do." She began looking at the man in what she hoped were his eyes – he was still wearing a pair of sunglasses, so she could not tell if he was looking at her. "But if you ever use me as a blackmail tool or bargaining chip against my loved ones, you will have to wear those ridiculous glasses for other reasons, permanently."

"Oh? A physical threat? This certainly is a bit unexpected from someone like yourself. You of all people should appreciate the subtle art of getting your way... by any means necessary. Your time with Mr. Grady seems to be rubbing off on you." The man smiled, taking off his glasses to look her straight back in the eyes. "Then again, that isn't the only thing he has pressed upon you."

"Excuse me?"

"You were correct in us wiring the plane. The men certainly enjoyed your little shows."

"You sick, son of a bitch." Claire seethed with anger feeling her privacy had been violated with others watching her shared moments with Owen on the plane.

"I would have expected a lady of your caliber to find someone other than that neanderthal as a suitable partner. Desperation and trauma like what you went through are known to cloud judgement. No matter, I just wanted to let you know that I see _all_ Ms. Dearing. So, by all means join your current infatuation in his quest back to the island. You could have simply walked away scot free with his deal. No matter, it really doesn't matter if you join or not. Just remember I am not liable for your life. Now, I really do think you should be brushing up on jungle survival skills instead of voicing empty threats. It would be a much better use of your time."

"I've survived quite a lot Agent. Ever try being a woman in a 'man's world'? I'll be just fine."

"Glad to hear your confidence remains high. You will surely need that."

And with that, the agent nodded and turned away, leaving a speechless Claire wondering exactly what the man meant by 'seeing all.'

* * *

Owen stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed Agent Matthews' return to the planning area. Claire stood still over in the area where the two had been talking. Giving the blond agent a scowl, he continued to speak with several members of the 'volunteer' team. They had been working on updating everyone on the locations of those dinosaurs labeled as priority threats.

The tracking device on the T-rex showed the group exactly where she was and had been for the last week. For some reason, they had issues finding Blue's tracer and that made Owen uneasy. It could mean many things - none of which he could find out for another few days.

"We can see Rexy has been staying in a relatively small area. Always heading back to her enclosure." the only female member of the commando team began. Marie Lebens, stood a bit shorter than most of the team, but her athletic frame and record of being a no-nonsense kind of tom boy garnered her respect and equal standing with the other men. Her short frizzy and tightly curled dark hair matched her skin tone perfectly.

"That might mean she is expecting food in her paddock." Owen spoke up. "Once an animal is trained like that, it will take time to break away from the learned behavior."

"We can also see that from time lapsing her tracker, she's been back and forth to the plains area." Lebens continued as she brought up a red line on where the dinosaur had been moving the last few days.

"What is she doing there?" Barry asked rubbing his chin. It was a bit away from the T-Rex's regular home.

"She's scavenging by day, returning to her pen at night it seems," Owen suggested.

"How can you be sure?" Agent Matthews asked looking at the data.

"The Indominus did a number on the Diplodocus population in the plains, near sector five." He replied. "When Claire and I were looking for her nephews, we came across six, maybe more dead."

"So that is her food source?" Matthews looked confused. "Doesn't fit with the widely accepted view of the King of Dinosaurs, does it?"

"Actually, research suggests she was more of a scavenger than a hunter," Owen replied, zooming in on the field from the closest cameras. Sure enough, several of the bodies had been picked at, proving that something large was eating the meat. "Don't get me wrong, she can certainly do both very well, but from her movements, we see that she doesn't need to expend the energy to hunt when there's a meal right there. Anyway, if she returns to her paddock at night, we should be able to contain her by simply shutting the doors. As long as we can get into the command center and the controls are still functioning."

"What about the raptor? She's classified as the next threat." A man in uniform inquired.

"Blue doesn't have to be threat... as long as I get to her before the team does." Owen corrected himself. "I'd be more concerned with the winged ones. I know you've got a perimeter set up to get the ones trying to go long distance off the island… but those things will be the largest hurdle."

"We need to cover the holes in the aviary." Another team member added, agreeing with Owen's assessment.

"We've got a chain-mail-like tarp to fix the breach at the top, the base might be more challenging." The team leader, a decorated veteran spoke up. So far he had been sitting back, watching the interactions of the newest member of the team. The dark haired man, William Anderson, stood at the same height as Barry, but with the muscled frame a bit larger than Owen's.

"We'll need a few helicopters to get it there and secured." Owen nodded while the possibility of using that strong material to contain the bird-like dinosaurs mulled in his brain.

"There should be one functional model left in the island's shed. We are bringing additional supplies on the boat." Anderson handed an inventory list to the ex-Navy man.

Claire slowly, but confidently returned to the group. She needed a few minutes to compose herself. Otherwise, she would throttle the agent for assuming that she didn't know what she was getting into. While she certainly did need to brush up on some basic skills that would assist greatly, she knew how to survive.

Her primary concern on this trip was to make sure that the agent and his men didn't pull a double cross or leave Owen to die.

She stood by Owen's side and listened to the conversation already in progress. Her cool, calm face and body posture told everyone that she was a contributing member of the team, no matter her gender or level of military training.

"From the statements of the last employees in the command center, a locking function has been enacted - both on the physical doors and the majority of the data system. Ms. Dearing, could you explain exactly what that entails?" Matthews asked seeing the unfazed woman at Owen's side.

"I will be able to get us into the command center, there were only two individuals with the master code – myself and Mr. Masrani. I'd like to note that, until I get word from the stakeholders of Jurassic World, that most information remains classified. You understand how that works and while the US government may have the legal right to some items, the confidential information and structure of the company remains intact."

The sharp ring of the Agent's phone stopped him from pushing any further. Instead, he looked at the number and then back to the group.

"Very well Ms. Dearing. Please do stay alive long enough to get us the access we need." Came his curt reply and then he turned and left, answering his phone.

"You ok?" Owen asked quietly, noticing something was up. She looked like her old cold and calculated self - the same woman who had challenged him in the command center, letting him know he was not in control and not needed. It was a brief reminder that the Claire he had been around for the last week seemed much more relaxed and natural.

"I'll be fine." She smiled for him, not wanting to worry him. "So, what did I miss?"

"I'll let Lieutenant Grady brief you, ma'am." Their team leader spoke up. "I also recommend taking her through some drills and essential work with our equipment. I assume that your time out of service hasn't negatively impacted your tactical skill set Lieutenant."

"It's just Owen. I'm **ex-** Navy, remember?" Owen sounded a little miffed about the use of his old rank by the officer.

"As far as I'm concerned, your actions and record have merited the respect of the rank and then some... even if you have chosen to leave that behind."

"Yeah, whatever." Owen shrugged knowing it was a waste of time to argue with the type of soldier that Anderson was. With a half-hearted salute, he turned and gestured for Claire to join him over near the weapons stash.

After grabbing a few guns and various ammo, Owen led them walked towards the pier. Setting up a few cans along the edge of the dock, he walked back to where Claire waited for him with noise canceling headphones in hand.

"So, you've shot a gun before, up close." He started, "let's see how good at aiming you are from a distance."

He took the headphones and put them over her ears. Handing her the gun after he showed her how to load it and take the safety off, he pointed to the row of targets.

Taking a deep breath, she allowed him to correct her posture and step back. Concentrating on the can ahead of her was not easy with her mind still whirling from all that was happening. Pulling the trigger, the bullet missed its target.

"Right before you fire, take a breath and let out all the rage and emotion. It doesn't matter, when holding a gun, you have to be serious and understand that you intend to kill or injure your target."

He stepped up closer to her and covered her hands with his. Their arms reached out, holding the gun together at arm's length. She could smell his aftershave from this closeness, and it was hard to concentrate.

 _Damn him,_ she grumbled in her mind. _Focus Claire... I can do this._

"Aim. In, out, fire." He instructed as he inhaled and exhaled. "Ready?" his breath went in, she followed his lead. They both exhaled and with a little nudge, Claire pulled the trigger.

To her amusement, a can bounced and rolled away from its place.

A smile graced her lips as Owen placed a kiss to her shoulder after the round hit its mark.

"Knew you could do it. Now try without me?" He stepped back, not wanting to leave the warmth of her body, but knowing she had to try without his help.  
Claire nodded and took aim again. Doing as he instructed, she inhaled, exhaled, and fired.

The can didn't move much, having been grazed and not fully hit by the bullet, but to Claire it was an achievement.

"You'll get it." He encouraged. "Try again."

* * *

The pair had spent a good portion of the day working on familiarizing Claire with the various tools they would be using. An important stop came with the the supplies area and getting Claire some good boots and clothes. Claire allowed Owen to comment on her last choice of Dino-fighting footwear as he handed her the black boots worn by pretty much everyone else on the base. He also showed her how to fit extra ammo and supplies in pockets and space in the belt and pants they picked up. He certainly contained a vast amount of knowledge, and for the second time in the last week and some, she could easily see him as a member of the Navy. His slacker attitude took a back seat as he explained to her the use and some tips on the equipment. Out on the trail for her nephews brought about the same level of seriousness. It amazed her how he could easily switch back and forth between the two different styles of being.

By evening, they were too exhausted to do anything but fall into their bunks. The tent they were provided came with two single person cots and not much else. Both remained slightly surprised that they were not sleeping in a larger tent with others, but appreciated the privacy. After pushing the cots together as much as possible, they laid out both facing the canvas roof, listening to the sounds of the nearby water and continued buzz of the compound.

"So we set sail tomorrow?" Claire asked moving her hand so that it found his. Her fingers intertwined with his, enjoying the rough feeling that came with his skin. It felt safe.

"Not much time to get you up to speed with combat…"He replied sleepily. While Claire had been trying to learn as much as possible, he felt like he was being sucked slowly back into the military. Anderson seemed to think he still served and treated him as one would a lower ranking, but still an outstanding officer. It unnerved him how easily he could slip back into that lifestyle, even after it caused him so much pain.

The group found Claire's presence a bit of a mixed bag. It was clear the woman's knowledge of the park, its security and logistical plans brought merit to her participation; however, deep down, no matter how confident or athletic she could be… she was a civilian.

"I'll be fine." She assured him with a squeeze of the hand.

"You're sure you won't change your mind about going? I don't think Anderson and crew will stab me in the back. He seems to actually like me." His voice was grave and tried to keep the fear from showing through. Claire could tell without even looking at him that his real fear was not going back, or encountering the dinosaurs… it was the possibility of her being injured.

"What happens if I stay here, waiting for you… and you never come back?" Her mind envisioned how horrible that thought would be. She finally found someone that made her happy- not matter what Matthews said about her choice to be with him, she knew it was something more than just desparation. Life was so much different in the week since they left Isla Nublar. Granted their feelings might have been heightened by the events that brought them together, but Claire still doubted that they were going to fade.

Sitting safely, forced to watch on a screen again while she knew he was fighting to save his odd choice in a child/pet, and to ensure that the military didn't get their weaponized Dino-materials, would be near impossible. During the raptor offensive, sitting in the truck with her nephews, she had felt worthless. All she could to was touch the screen as he put himself in danger. With her involvement, she knew the possibility of one or both of them not returning from the insane expedition could still happen. However, they would be together.

Owen didn't know how to answer that question. He thought most of the horrors of her injured, running for her life if things got bad, or the worst case, seeing her die. He would probably just end it right there. Trying to follow her into whatever afterlife existed would be better than living knowing he couldn't save her… he wouldn't live like that. Realizing that she couldn't either improved his disposition somewhat.

"Looks like we've got ourselves a stalemate." He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it, still not looking at her.

"It appears so."

"We're going to have a lot of these, aren't we?"

"Is that going to be a problem?" She asked, wondering just how much she really would be able to compromise on certain things. The same went for him. He loved her, it was clear, but would she eventually ware him down with her stubbornness and need for control?

"Nah, it will make things interesting. Just remember to let me win from time to time, huh?"

"I will try." She replied turning on her side to look at him. His eyes looked tired and still a bit worried. She longed to take that away from him, and yet she could not. "Like you said the other day, it's worth it. You're worth it."

She curled up as close as she could in the awkward bedding arrangement. Owen smiled and rested his head on hers before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 _Oh the next chapter means DINO-TIME! Super excited and pumped to get the action part of the story going! Stay tuned for the fun! And keep those reviews coming! They do make the bunnies work faster!  
_


	8. It Could Be Worse

_Chapter 8 was slightly delayed due to life. A production I'm working on opens tonight and editing time has been limited. Have no fear, this week's installment if here! And we're heading back to Isla Nublar... dino adventures and obviously more fluff!_

 _So sit back, relax and enjoy the Return!_

* * *

The ferry to the island felt like a strange limbo for both Owen and Claire. There was only so much prep work to be done knowing that plans could change in an instant once on the ground.

The large aquatic military craft carrying several large vehicles, a versatile helicopter, an arsenal of weapons that could easily supply a smaller country for years of armed conflict, and the selected members of the task force sailed through the mildly choppy waters. Claire found herself staring out at the ocean looking for any sign of the island in the distance.

Looking away from the vast blue scenery of sea and sky, her gaze went to her legs. The attire that the military provided felt so foreign. The combat boots were laced up, securing her camouflage pants would not get caught on anything in the event she had to run - and she knew that it wasn't an if... but a when situation. The pants were a bit larger than she liked, but a belt full of pockets and pouches kept them secured at her waist. The black shirt had made her nose wrinkle upwards. It was apparently meant for a man more Owen's stature. Borrowing Owen's knife, she had made some alterations so it tied at her waist, much like she had done with her blouse while they were looking for her nephews in the lush forests, signifying she was ready to go once again.

Owen made a comment about her stylish jungle warrior attire, which had been brushed off. His sense of humor still left much to be desired at times.

A cloth hat kept her natural light curls out of her eyes. She really must have made a sight to be seen. Military attire, with a bit of fashion only she could pull off.

His laugh caught her attention and she turned to see Owen joking with a few of the other team members. He actually could make friends quickly, she mused as she watched him. And with a relaxed personality like he had, it was hard to not like him. Claire mentality berated herself for not seeing it before all this. Her priorities appeared to be in a better place now.

Sitting around a bunch of motorcycles and all-terrain vehicles, the selected team members conversed. In the short time since they arrived, she felt better about the people they would be going with into the heart of darkness with. Aside from the few agents that seemed to mirror Matthews' personality, the team felt like it really had a heart.

A slight smile graced her lips noticing that while the rest of the team had outfitted themselves in similar attire, Owen remained in his dark pants, vest and sweat-stained blue button up shirt. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and the top few buttons remained unfastened. He had made the case that if he didn't smell like normal, Blue might not react the way they wanted. While it made some sense, she knew that the refusal came partially with not wanting to associate too closely with the military.

She didn't blame him. While in Wisconsin, he had shared with her more about his past. How the military tried to ruin him after he refused to comply with their plans after the inevitable failure. InGen, who secretly paid his research program's bottom line, had masked itself well under Masrani's desire to have raptors at Jurassic World, to get him to sign on to the project. They all knew now that the program's more secret purpose was to recreate a similar outcome to the traumatic failure with the Navy.

Deep in the pit of her stomach, she knew this excursion would bring pain. They had escaped Isla Nublar once unscathed, physically speaking. The chances of that happening again dwindled in her realistic mindset.

Looking once more to the horizon and then up to the sky she prayed for the protection and luck they would both need, before returning to Owen's side.

* * *

The island's outline appeared in the distance. While many of the crew went to finish their last minute preparations, Owen found Claire staring at the mass of land.

"You got your ammo clips and gear ready?" He asked as he turned her around to look at him. His eyes went straight for the belt pouches, tugging on it to make sure it was secured properly.

Claire allowed him to fuss with the military accessories without question or complaint. He needed this. Needed to feel like he had prepared her as much as possible.

"You stay close to me or Barry. And if we get separated, stay close to Anderson." He knelt down and tightened her laces and even stuffed a small knife into her boot.

"Yes, daddy." She smiled when he finally looked up at her from his squatting position.

"Seriously Claire, it's ok to get back to the beach and sit on the boat." Standing up, Owen Grady ran his hand through his hair, panic almost setting in.

"I'll stay close." She tried to calm him by stepping closer and placing her hand on his cheek. "I'll even listen to you… more than normal." Her attempt at a joke didn't blow over well with her concerned partner.

Her eyes sought out his, remaining silent for a time.

"How can I make you feel better about this?" Asking, Claire knew that there really wasn't anything she could promise that would satisfy both their need to protect the other.

"Nothing really," his voice was a bit above a whisper as his arms went around her waist, pulling her flush against his frame. He rested his forehead on her shoulder and took a moment to breathe in her scent. "But I'll get over it."

"Come on, my big strong leader of a gang of raptors getting this worried? What will the boys think when I tell them this?"

"I love you, Claire." The emotion behind his words stopped her from continuing. She knew he did and it felt good to have that emotion shared on so many levels.

"I know. And I love you." She kissed his head and rubbed his back. "Not just for letting me be with you on this mission, but for understanding why I have to do this."

"I do." He brought his head up and nodded.

"I'll be expecting some great things from you." Claire tilted her head up and gave him a kiss. "Not just on this mission… but in our lives together. Which starts the second that all this is over."

"Yes, ma'am." He smiled, finally getting some positivity in his light orbs.

"Now, let's go and save that raptor of yours."

* * *

The landing craft drove off the boat and onto the vacant dock without an issue. The convoy of three vehicles, all super armor-plated and equipped with large capacity stun guns, drove straight from the maintenance pier where the island got in shipments of food and supplies when in operation.

The service road they followed would take them to the compound behind the Experience Center, along the perimeter of the back end of the T-rex sanctuary. The path led underground for a ways and provided a safe place with easy access for them to drop off those going into the command center.

Jumping down from the personnel carrier section of their ride, Owen readied his gun much like the other military members. The long barreled tranquilizer gun came loaded with syringes of fast-acting drugs to neutralize any multiple-ton beast.

While he may not want to think of his other options, he had them. A more deadly arsenal could be found strapped to his belt with his trusty knife, and slung over his shoulder was a larger, high powered weapon.

The group fanned out to secure the area- several moving closer to the entry doors, the others watching the tunnel where they parked.

"We're clear here Bravo 1." Someone whispered into their headset. Everyone on the team carried a small ear bud and microphone to ease communication.

"Roger, proceed with the first phase. Ms. Dearing, I believe this is where you come in." Agent Matthews replied from his secure vantage on the boat in the harbor. The agent's role for the mission would keep him on the ship instead of with the others. In the hull, a home-base of sorts had been created, pulling in the video feed from the camera system on the island, and the animal's tracking locations on a giant map.

The Agent's blue eyes looked unshielded by his usual eye-wear at the fifteen blinking dots that represented the containment team.

The majority of them were in the three armored vehicles while three took off in a chopper to cover the hole in the aviary.

As planned, Claire stepped out of the transport and quickly made her way to where Owen and another team member were waiting.

In one of the vehicles, Barry sat watching the group of five entering the building after Claire input the correct override code.

Making eye contact with Owen, the two shared a nod of the head before the younger man disappeared into the doors of the command center.

* * *

The path getting to their destination brought no surprises or danger.

The doors had been sealed, the experiment center had been locked down, and the codes needed to get from the general public area to where they were going meant only a select few could get there.

As they walked, the eerie feeling came more from the lack of humans then anything dinosaur related. Clothing, clipboards, food and various other objects littered the floor, dropped in the mass exodus of the park.

Round the corners, Owen and another man took lead positions, followed by Claire and then two flanking them. They made good time getting to the main doors of Claire's old office-of-sorts. While she did have a posh office full of expensive furniture and technology, she often found herself in the command center with her team.

Walking up to the doors, Claire looked at Owen before punching in the code and scanning her finger on the touch-pad. As promised, her access to the room opened the doors.

The dim lights in the room and dark screens from the multiple monitors told them that the room was in an energy save mode. Not wasting a minute, Claire was in front of a screen typing in commands, waking the room up. With a sly movement of her hand, she plugged in a USB drive and covered it up using some of the trash Lowery kept at his station. For once his chaotic desk turned out in her favor.

 _Do your thing Lowery,_ she thought to herself as she began pulling up the park's status trackers and projecting data up on the large screen.

In no time flat, the room came alive, looking as it had when there was a staff of twenty at the helm.

"Looks like we're open for business." Claire smiled pulling up the barriers and walls that had been compromised.

"The red marks are the breaches." Owen looked at the screen as one of the men from the group sat at the second console and began accessing files as well.

"The T-rex is over in the plains as we speak." The man sitting reported.

"So that gives us a few options," Anderson spoke through the communication link. "If the big lady isn't going to give us trouble, we should work on those barriers. Lieutenant Grady, you're the expert on the dinosaurs, will she give us trouble?"

"I worked with the raptors. Just because I know one type, doesn't mean I'm an expert on all dinosaurs. I just know a bit from science class in high school and research papers I've read from time to time." Owen replied scratching his head as he set his weapon down.

"It's a hell of a lot better than most of us," the man continued.

"Sundown isn't for a good five or so hours." Owen looked at the clock. "If she's going to head back to her bed for the night, we might consider letting her do the heavy lifting for us."

"I guess that means we get to fixing things and staying out of the T-rex's sights for a while."

"There should be an inventory of materials on hand and will need," Owen said and pointed up at the screen map. "I know that the fence and security sheds contain the basics for fixing them. Also at the raptor paddock, we had a reserve supply of tools."

"Do we need to be concerned about coming so close to the T-rex in the plains if we are working on the fence for area 5?" Barry's voice sounded in their ear pieces.

"It looks like she is miles away from the opened fence." The technician replied. "And there is a repair shed not far from the breach."

The group seemed to be in agreement that several of the team should head for the fence. With Blue still out there wandering around, Owen felt that he should be in the repair party. Looking over at Claire she shook her head slightly to indicate the file transfer was not yet complete. She needed to stay. The ex-Navy man actually felt good about that prospect.

As he was about to walk over and give Claire a quick kiss, a blaring sound stopped him in his tracks.

A sharp alarm sounded from an unseen speaker system in the control room. From the tone of the noise, it signified something bad.. Real bad.

"What?" Their leader's voice came from their communication link.

"Is it sounding outside as well?" Owen's eyes went wide, knowing that a sound like this could certainly jostle the dinosaurs, causing them to panic.

"It is, what is going on in there?"

No one knew how to answer his question. The team in the control room's attention went to the screens that flickered for a few seconds and went black.

Clarie pulled the small clip drive from the computer just as the file transfer had completed and stood up, looking for the alarm's cut off switch on the wall behind them. As she entered the code and hit the red button, the alarms and power in the room abruptly shut down, leaving them in the dark.

"Shit… this is not good..." Owen swore in a quiet voice.

"The backup generators should kick in." Claire tried to sound calm, much like she had the last time she stood in this room during a crisis.

"And if they don't?" Someone asked after a few seconds.

The time felt like it dragged on for longer than it really was. Suddenly the system rebooted, bringing power back up in the control room. Maps once again appeared on the monitors, however, this time the red indicating malfunctions or breaches multiplied.

"Claire?" Owen looked at the woman who walked back to her spot at Lowery's old station. If anyone knew what was going on, she did.

"I don't know what happened." She replied sitting back down at the computer and frantically typing in command codes. "Something from the outside… the security system was hacked. It shouldn't have reacted like that unless something massive tried to fry the system." Her voice told of her near panic and confusion.

"Outside?" The other asked. "Who could or would try to do that? Or even know we were accessing the system?"

"Not important now." Owen once again directed their attention to the screen. "Our problems are a lot worse now. The dinosaurs are stampeding."

Sure enough, the map with the functioning trackers showed a mass of confused dinosaurs moving sporadically.

"Any word from our aviary repair team?" Anderson asked, and waited for a response.

"We got the patch on bottom and partial on the top of dome before the alarm." A man's voice reported. "They're all over us now. Jake, shoot it!"

The communication link went quiet and the rest of the team was stuck wondering what was going on.

Owen moved quickly to the console the other military man was sitting at and hit a few buttons, pulling up a video feed.

Before their eyes, they could see the patch being nearly secured and then one of the last escaping winged beasts going right for the chopper's blades. The pilot was able to get them away from the aviary, but the damage didn't allow for staying airborne much longer.

The chopper crashed outside the aviary in the middle of the jungle.

"Jackson! Jackson! Do you copy?"

"Can we get a zoomed in image of the crash?" Owen asked looking to Claire.

"There aren't many cameras in the jungle." She looked at the map. "There shouldn't be any animals in that area… unless they wandered through other breaches in the walls."

"Can we get the animal's trackers back up?" Owen asked looking at the map and realizing that none were showing on the screen. Only the fence and systems info projected on the image.

"I'm trying… but it seems that the primary tracker relay system fried in the cyber-attack." Claire looked beyond worried knowing they were running blind now.

"Command, come in… this is Percy." A weak voice sounded on the link.

"Jesus, Percy, what the hell happened?" Anderson asked.

"We're down sir… Jackson… got thrown from the chopper. He's alive… my leg's broken. Meyer didn't make it."

"Hang in there son, we'll get you out."

Owen could tell exactly what their team leader was thinking- they would take one transport and head for the injured. The aviary was quite far from the plains and the last known location of the T-rex. Like Claire had said, not many dinos should be back there… but Blue didn't have her tracker working. She could be anywhere on the island.

"We have to divide and conquer," Anderson's voice told of frustration and anger even over the com link. "Our easy plan to get the T-rex is shot to hell on all fronts unless we can get the trackers back online. Ms. Dearing, what do you need to make that happen?"

"We'd have to get to the tracker relay system. It is on top of the employee housing unit." She began. "I'd need one of your computer technicians. It shouldn't take long."

"Glad to hear it." Anderson stopped.

"Getting those trackers are the first priority. With the animals freaked out from the alarm, we need to know where they are more than ever." Owen pointed out.

"How long will that take?"

"Not long. The five of us in the command center now can be there shortly. We can use the maintenance connections under the park to access the building."

"Do it. We'll leave one of the transports here. The other two will come with me to get our wounded men." Anderson made the call. "Hang in there Jackson, Percy, we'll be there soon."

"If you encounter Blue…" Owen began talking into the microphone.

"We'll be careful." Barry stopped him.

* * *

The four men and Claire locked the command center and began their trek towards the employee complex. As with the way to the control room, the emptiness of the tunnels, usually full of workers going to or from work, felt strange.

While Claire and most of the central park staff used these tunnels as a means to get to work without dealing with the island's tourist swarms, Owen and a few others had opted to live in other areas of the island. Closer to the raptor paddock, behind the massive containment wall past the aviary, stood his makeshift home, pieced together from an old camper and a wooden structure he created himself. Many of the leading trainers lived near their enclosures instead of the housing near the heart of the park.

"The main elevator takes us to the top of the building," Claire told them, "Which means we'll be on the roof. Not sure if there will be any of those flying things will be waiting for us or not."

"Timm's our techie here," Owen patted the younger man on the back. "Which means Simmons, Link and I are on sniper duty. Claire, you stay low and help Timm."

The group nodded and entered the elevator.

"The power going out, wouldn't effect this thing would it?" Timm asked looking at Claire.

"It shouldn't… elevators in the housing complex have a backup generators and are on a separate system to assist in the evacuation process if needed." The small hitch of the machine from not being in use for a week, had all five riders slightly concerned.

When the doors finally opened, the group was thankful that they were not caught in the metal box somewhere halfway up the building.

Walking over to the door, Claire once again used her master code to get them access to the roof.

The three military men and Owen had their guns ready as Claire stepped back from the door and prepared her own. The cool steel and plastic mix felt odd in her hands, but like Owen had shown her, she felt prepared to do her part.

As the doors opened, Owen took lead point followed closely by the others. The flat roof stood several stories up, slightly shorter than the hotel that stood across the aquatic enclosure, but still it was one of the taller structures on the island. On the far end, the antenna and wiring box sat - waiting for them. Looking around, there didn't seem to be any obstructions to their mission. With a forward gesture from Owen, the group moved together. Still very cautious, expecting something, but hoping it wouldn't come.

Moving away from the safety of the elevator bay enclosure, the team felt a feeling of relief as they neared the antenna.

Owen's ears tuned into his surroundings. The possibility of a winged dinosaur seeing an easy meal while they were up there was the worst-case scenario. He crossed his fingers mentally praying for a little luck to be with them for the next few days or however long it was going to take to fix the mess they found on Isla Nublar.

The small team made it to their destination and the military technician began his work. Claire stood behind him, helping the man access the correct panels and portions of the system they needed.

Out of the corner of his eye, Owen saw a shadow move. Knowing he wasn't mistaken in seeing something, he pivoted and pointed his gun in the direction of the movement.

"Shit." He cursed seeing the giant wingspan approach. "Everyone down!"

* * *

 _Oh no, what's coming after your heroes? You'll have to wait to find out, now won't you?  
_

 _Thanks for reading, I really do hope you are enjoying your time spent here. Comments on characters, content, and over all randomess much appreciated. There wasn't much steam in this or the last chapter... but don't worry, there will be more interaction with our favorite characters. And then Blue!_

 _See you next time!_


	9. No Time for Grabby Hands

_Chapter 9- And we're back - slight delays, but hopefully not too long for you to get your next installment of the story! My show opened successfully, even with last minute alterations on costumes and such. Good time! Anyway, enough about me, you are here to see what is up next for our couple to deal with...  
_

 _I want to thank the wiki people who obviously paid closer attention to the raptors than I did. It is amazing at how fast the info already out there describing our lady raptors came out after the movie and since. Also shout out to the reviewers - I enjoy hearing from you! And have no fear the steam will continue!  
_

* * *

The shadow descended on the small group of five - they were like sitting ducks out there on the roof. But Owen Grady did not want to end his life being plucked up and eaten at this point.

Taking aim, Owen took a moment to see the incoming winged dinosaur. The short beak full of teeth told him that a Dimorphdon was coming at them. He certainly did not enjoy his last last encounter with a similar looking one, so he fired round after round into the beast.

The shots sounded from around him as the others also fired, many hitting the winged creature. It took three good hits with the darts, but the beast finally looked as if it passed out, losing control it crashed into the flat roof - thankfully on the other end, a ways from the antenna.

"Is it out?" Claire asked as the group relaxed a bit. Three guns still kept their sights clear, just in case they needed to add more tranquilizer to the dinosaur's system.

Stepping forward, Owen slowly approached the motionless animal. From what he could see, there were at least three trank darts that hit the beast.

"Once we get this done, we'll have to find a helicopter to come and collect this gal." Owen returned to where the others stood. The military personnel that were not working on the system reboot, all kept at attention.

"Tracker team, status." Came Anderson's voice over the com-link.

"Little problem, but we're on the roof." Owen responded before looking over to Claire and the technician, still working on a mess of wires. "Things are under control."

"The tracker systems should be coming back online in thirty seconds," Timm the military technician who knelt down near the mess of wires replied as he closed the utility box and stood up.

Shouldering the gun he had in his hands, Owen pulled a tablet out of his vest pocket. Looking down on the island map displayed on the screen, he waited and hoped that the system would boot back up. The massive pain in his ass of having to hunt down all the free-range dinos around the park would be so much easier knowing exactly where they roamed.

Everyone held their breath as the seconds ticked by, until a beep from the tablet sounded.

"Success." Owen sighed feeling relief. The trackers were up and functional once again, including the one on the dino they had just put to sleep on the roof.

"Roger that, the other team is half way to the crash site," Anderson informed the group. "Where is the grand old girl roaming?"

Owen scanned the tablet's map to find the T-rex's location. He felt worried when Blue's tracker still didn't show up on the screen.

"She's actually right where we thought she'd be." He smiled, happy to see his intuition turned out correct. Shifting his stance, he sought out Claire's face as if to tell her that he did indeed know what he was talking about.

Her facial expression mirrored her thoughts of a week ago, he knew he was smart, but she wasn't going to concede and let him get a big head about it.

"Sunset isn't for another four hours." One of the men's voices sounded in the link.

"So, to the fences?" One on the roof asked.

"I'd like to make sure that the locking mechanisms are working on the T-rex paddock," Owen spoke up before they got 'orders' to move. The map that came back online showed much more damage than before, and he wanted to make sure that they could lock the gates once the dinosaur returned home.

"Head back to the command center then, and take stock of the situation. Fix whatever you need to and get that T-rex back in her home." Anderson acknowledged.

"We'll meet you all once we get the downed crew," Barry added. "Take care, my friend."

"Will do, oh and when you get back, maybe bring a chopper to the roof, we've got a sleeping ugly up here that needs to be brought home."

* * *

The five returned to the enclosed elevator bay and breathed a sigh of relief that so far, two missions were complete- the aviary was contained- for the most part- and the trackers were back online.

Claire hit the penthouse level button, which was only down a floor from the roof. The group looked at her and waited for an explanation.

"I've got to grab something that will be of help from my apartment." She informed them. "If you want to head back to the control room, we'll catch up in a few minutes."

Owen took a step closer to Claire as the doors of the elevator opened and she stepped off.

"Is that such a good idea?" One of the group asked.

"We won't be but a few minutes." She smiled, knowing that she had to get Owen alone for a moment. There was so much to tell him. This system's outage was not something that should have ever happened and she had a theory about who was responsible for their additional troubles. Not knowing the loyalties of their teammates made it impossible to discuss the matters without alerting Agent Matthews of her suspicion.

"I'll be with her," Owen spoke up knowing that he might get a harsh retort to that line, but surprisingly none came. "We'll be in radio contact and there aren't any dinosaurs in the compound." He assured the group. For some reason, his words carried some weight and they rest of the crew nodded.

As the pair walked down the hallway, Owen waited for Claire to say something more about the reason for their little sidetrack.

She stopped at a nondescript looking door; the hallway had very little decoration as well.

Turning to look at him, she hesitated before punching in the code to the room. Owen followed her in silence as they both entered the pristine and quite stylish apartment. The tones of black and grays with sporadic splashes of bright reds suited her quite well; then again, it did remind him of those model homes or staged apartments. It didn't really looked lived in except for a book on the couch, or some papers and official looking documents on the table near a large window.

The décor was quite the opposite of his tastes and somewhere in the back of his mind he wondered if they actually could make their relationship work if they were two entirely different people.

"There's some food in the kitchen if you want to grab something," Claire began as she walked further inside and turned the corner. The large windows allowed enough light to come in that they didn't need to use the electricity.

Moving into the kitchen, Owen looked through her cupboards to find anything edible. Claire certainly was a health nut, but he did find a few granola bars that didn't seem too disgusting. He also wondered how kale could be the main ingredient in every kind of food the woman had.

Stuffing the bars into his vest pockets, he turned to find Claire.

She was in her study, at her personal computer.

"You want to tell me why we made a pit stop?" He asked. "And don't tell me you wanted your kale, wheatgrass granola bars… like that should even be a thing."

Her eyebrow quirked upwards and she stopped what she was doing at her computer. Looking around the room, she motioned for him to follow her as she stood up and walked out.

His curiosity grew as she stepped into the bathroom and looked around, as if something invisible was in the room. Turning on the faucet, she closed the door after pulling him fully into the room.

"Normally, I don't turn down quickies, but I don't know if this is such a good idea right at this moment…" Owen's quirked smile made her want to slap him over the head. Taking off their communication devices, she set them near the sink and the running water.

"Shut up and listen," she whispered moving them away from the sink and pulling him close. "I don't know if Matthews can listen in on us or not."

"You think he has the place bugged?"

"I wouldn't put it past him. He had the plane wired."

"So… us in the bathroom…" Owen looked a bit confused, not knowing how he felt about the prospect of others watching them.

"Yeah, apparently." She put her head on his shoulder and took a breath. "The power outage in the control center. That wasn't just a normal occurrence. The system was built to withstand surges and system malfunctions. Nothing that massive should have happened from the outside…"

"So you're thinking someone on the inside did it? Like Matthews in his little nerd central on the boat?"

"Exactly. He needed me to open the system and he started his sabotaged from there."

"But why? What would he gain from making the situation more of a mess to clean up?" Owen asked rubbing her back gently.

"There are some facilities up past the raptor paddock and I-rex holding area…" she stopped, knowing he would hate what she was to tell him next. "Dr. Wu had several secret projects going on. Even I don't know exactly what… without a massive power loss, those files would not have appeared in the system regularly."

"But now, with a reboot, that you had to do, he can get to them?"

"Not quite." She looked up to Owen's eyes. "I got them off the computer first thing. They only exist on this clip drive." Holding up the small device, Owen nodded his head. "I did a hard reboot for the auxiliary systems and files."

"That's why more of the fences and functionality were offline?" He asked with a smile, liking how smart she was. Her nod of the head answered his question, finally understanding more of what was going on.

Kissing her lips, he tried to show her how proud he was of her cunning and quick thinking mind.

"If we weren't stuck on an island with roaming dinos, I would show you just how sexy you are right now."

"Save it for when this is all done." She touched his lips, trying to calm him down a bit. Now was certainly not a good time, no matter how much both wanted to let go and enjoy each other's touches.

"So we need to figure out what Matthews wants over in those off the books areas." He pulled back from Claire slightly.

"I just sent the docs to Lowery. He's going to contact us once he figures out all the details. We have other jobs to do at the moment."

"Yeah, old Rexy needs to get back in her bed. Then fix the perimeters, get all systems back up, oh and not to mention find Blue, get her back in her paddock… which I am not exactly sure on how that will pan out."

"One thing at a time. One thing at a time." She repeated trying to keep him from dwelling too much on the lengthy task list they faced. "We should probably get back to the group before Matthews suspects something."

"Yeah, no telling what he will do if he finds out you have that clip drive. Or who he has on his side from our fellow volunteers."

"Great. So, rain check on this." She smiled placing one last kiss to his lips and went to go and retrieve their communications equipment.

* * *

"What took you both so long?" The technician asked as the group in the command center turned to see both Claire and Owen enter the room from the elevator.

"Sorry… we stopped by to grab some snacks from Claire's apartment… and I kinda got grabby hands." Owen tried to make the others think that they had indulged in a quick tryst instead of discussing a dirty agent. "But we did bring you souvenirs." He threw a few of the questionable bars to the crew as they stepped into the command center.

Claire's look towards Owen had a few of the men chuckling and nothing more came up about their brief time away.

"Any word from the rescue party?"

"They arrived at the site. The two injured are on the transport, and they are going to finish closing up all the breaches in the glass before coming back here.

"There is an infirmary we could use once they get here," Claire spoke up pointing on the building map a few floors up.

"We assumed there would be one. Once they get back, Anderson mentioned starting to mend fences while there was still light out."

"Sounds like a plan, but maybe we should check that all the power stations are up, in addition to the locking mechanisms. No use getting her into her pen if we can't close it." Owen rubbed his chin and followed Claire back to Lowery's console.

While she began accessing the needed information, Owen adjusted the small figurines of dinosaurs that decorated the work-space. Lowery still gave him shit for knocking them over in his anger during the incident, so he felt as if he needed to make amends.

Claire just rolled her eyes at his actions for a brief moment and went back to pulling up the data on the power grid.

"How long will that thing on the roof be out?" One of the men asked after some time had passed.

"Also, how many more are out there?" Came another question.

Owen pulled out his tablet and set a search for only the flying species the park contained. While the emergency responders had tried to contain the majority of the flying dinosaurs, there were still over twenty flying around the island. Thankfully they had not attempted to escape the island.

"Claire, are we able to shock select dinosaurs with the implants?" He asked the woman at the console.

"We should be able to, why?"

"Well, giving the prehistoric birds a shock to stun them would make it easier to catch them all and get them back to the aviary."

"I've never done it myself, but we have in the past discussed the ability to do so. We have the tracker numbers on file, and we should be able to send a signal to the units."

"You, Timm, right?" Owen pointed at the other man, "Work with Claire on getting the numbers of these trackers. We have about 30minutes till the other team gets back here. We will divide up the roles, some will take the remaining chopper to collect them. Others will work on the fences."

"What do we do in the meantime?"

"You two and I will be taking a walk to the T-rex's enclosure to fixing those fried wires." He said pointing to the red indicators up on the screen of malfunctions.

"Three people out there?" Claire didn't like the sounds of Owen only taking two others to do a job that could take many more.

"There doesn't seem to be anything out there at the moment. This is the best shot we get." He replied, knowing that if Blue attacked, three men might not be enough to stop the raptor. "And the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can start on the next items on the list."

She had no response to that, knowing it had to be done. Like it or not, neither of them could be guaranteed safe for very long on the island until things were back in order.

* * *

Owen led the two others out through the experience center. Walking down the steps he paused momentarily at the spot where he had encountered his three raptors the evening of the incident. He had not given much thought to wanting to bury the remains of his three girls. There might not be much left of Echo, the poor girl had been thrown into the flames of an exploding grill. Of all the raptors, Echo seemed to listen the best. She had not tried to attack him when the new worker fell into the enclosure and always followed his commands in training. While she was not the beta, she almost was. Blue had won out in that fight, but Echo remained a loyal part of the pack.

As they made their way down the steps, he wondered what happened to the only unaccounted for raptor - Delta. Charlie had met her demise in the jungles by the rocket launcher, and while whoever might have saved his life, Owen was still sad that the young dinosaur wasn't given a chance. Knowing Charlie, she would have followed Owen's command after a little coaxing- to be honest, the poor thing had given him a confused look after all, when they were face to face. Granted she would have tried to eat pretty much anyone else, but Owen had faith that she wouldn't eat him when it came down to it…

But Delta's death was a mystery to him.

His eyes surveyed the area that she had been thrown off the I-Rex. Or as much as he could, while still being cautious about unexpected guests. The destruction of the area made it difficult to see clearly and after a short time, he gave up the search. Once things were in more order, he could look for his missing girls and give them the proper resting place they deserved.

The path back toward where Claire had lured the giant dinosaur out of her home felt like a maze of concrete. Their luck was finally showing up with the walls being intact. If they could get the big lady back in, they could keep her there.

Arriving at the main doors, the team assessed the situation. Claire and the technician had instructed them of what needed to be done. And since he was already mechanically inclined, he hoped that he could complete the job quickly.

"You guys watch my back," Owen instructed as he took out a small tool kit they had pilfered from the maintenance closet in the command center. Using the back strap on this gun, he put the weapon over his back and began the short climb to the relay box that looked as if it met with a bolt of lightning.

* * *

On his signal, Claire took a break from her current mission and flipped the switch for the paddock's larger doors. To their amazement, the doors once again went back to work and slowly closed.

"Success." He smiled as he told Claire to open them again.

"Owen, Anderson has returned. He'll be in the control room, waiting for your team to return." She smiled from inside the command center, monitoring the closest dinosaurs from the group. They were still quite a ways away.

"We're heading back in now," Owen replied as he picked up the small toolbox and motioned for the team to follow.

As the group made their way back up towards the Experience Center's entrance, Owen motioned for the team to stop.

"Can I get a minute to check on something?" He asked the two others who looked a little confused but nodded in agreement.

The raptor trainer headed over towards the area he thought Delta had been thrown, looking for any signs of her remains. Kneeling down, he found an area that looked like something impacted and skidded a ways. There was also a trail of dried blood on the pavement.

What both scared him and gave him hope, was that the creature that had made the skid marks and left the blood, no longer was there.

That could mean one of many things. One, that this was Delta's final resting place and the T-rex came back to eat her. Two, he was completely off his rocker with the location and this was something else entirely… or three, Delta had survived the battle, injured but found the strength to get up and leave.

"What did you find?" Asked one of the men; his eyes were still looking checking the area for signs of dinosaurs, but curious as to what Owen was looking at.

"Something that might not necessarily be a good thing." He replied looking worried. While he had imprinted on both raptors, his connection with Delta wasn't as strong as with Blue. Barry seemed to favor the second in command of the raptors.

Delta would listen to Blue, and he hoped that if she was alive, that the two of them would be together. That, and still open to having him as their alpha after a week on their own.

"Should we call for backup?" The other's voice could not hide the worry after seeing Owen's reaction to the dried blood.

"No, we're fine for now… we've just got to keep our eyes open for a possible additional surprise." And with that the group returned to the safety of the locked doors and reinforced command center walls with a quickness they didn't have when they came out of the building.

* * *

 _Delta alive? Do tell! Double the raptor trouble! Things should be getting pretty interesting in the next few chapters! Especially once we find out more about Matthews and how the group plans to get the T-rex back in her pen.  
_

 _Stay tuned dear reader. I may be a bit late, but I hope to have chapters up weekly till we reach our conclusion! reviews with thoughts or concerns are always welcome- click that button!_


	10. Caution- Live Bait

_One month and a few extra days in and we find ourselves at chapter 10! Our heroes are on the island, things are messed up, and we find ourselves dealing with two possible raptors and a government dickhead about to throw something else at everyone! I wonder what that will be... but first we've got a T-rex to put to bed!_

 _On with the show!_

* * *

"Does someone want to tell me how and why we have a mess out there on a grander scale then what we had an hour or so ago?" Anderson's voice sounded angry as Owen and the two others entered the command center after checking on the T-rex gates.

"And I've told you, that someone was waiting for me to start up the systems and attempted to get into some restricted files," Unphaseable and calculated park manager Claire Dearing replied. She was once again the no-nonsense lady from before the mess of a week ago. The tone of her voice caused Owen to both cringe and take a few hesitant steps towards her when he entered the room, in case he had to hold her back from verbally attacking Anderson.

"They were waiting for us?" Lebens asked not liking how it sounded.

"Who would know that we were here?" Barry asked the million dollar question and got the answer as he looked to Owen. Agent Matthews - that was who.

"Regardless, the moment I started bringing things back online, there was something trying to read secure files. The system has fail-safe procedures when that happens."

"And instead of it shutting off access to only those select few files, there must have been a power surge that ended up frying things when it rebooted." The computer technician filled in the rest.

"I think instead of getting angry about why we have added shit to clean up," Owen interjected, "we should be looking at that list and doing some of them before night falls."

The group nodded and the topic reluctantly shifted to the downed fences in sector five, the power relay system and of course Rexy.

"If we split into four groups, we should be able to divide and conquer." One member suggested.

"That would be an excellent plan of attack, but not when there are two raptors out there to mistake a small group as an early evening buffet." Owen wiped his hands over his face, worried.

"Two?" Barry's eyes were wide. Claire and the others looked at Owen waiting for him to explain.

"I couldn't find Delta." He said looking at Barry. "It appears she got up after the fight with the hybrid. Her body wasn't dragged or eaten by anything; I would say she picked herself up. And if she could do that, I would assume she'll have pulled through whatever injuries with Blue's help."

"Are you sure?"

"Sure enough to not want anyone to go outside without either of us in the group." He motioned to Barry and then looked over at Claire, telling her silently with intense eyes that he wasn't going to be a push over about this topic. She was either going to be at his side or in the command center - safe.

"Blue doesn't listen to me as she does you." Barry took a step closer to Owen looking worried as he pulled at his lip with his hand, deep in thought. The last time he encountered the raptor he almost became her lunch. "And you know Delta."

"Yeah, she was always a wild card. She'll listen to Blue, but still, we haven't been around them for a week. A whole week!" The tone of his voice made his concern evident. "We might smell different to them now. I would just not want to risk multiple smaller groups. And I'd feel a lot better to have the majority of people in the command center- watching and able to come rescue us if needed." Owen's eyes went to each of the group – all in all 12 men and women, not including the injured two and one causality.

When he stopped to look at Claire, her arms were over her chest and her eyes carried a look of dislike to his idea. To her credit, she knew now was not the time to start a spat. Owen knew what he was doing, or she hoped he did.

Claire's mind was a mix of thoughts. While they could easily pin the identity of the hacker as Agent Matthews, it still bothered her how he knew she was in the system.

D _oes he have someone in his pocket in this room?_ She wondered to herself. _The video feed from the room could have also been used, but Matthews didn't know of the time lag for outside viewers._ The unknowns kept piling up.

Above all, she needed some time away from the rest of the group to access the files she had stored on the clip drive hidden in her bra. Once they knew what Matthews… well the government wanted, they could better see the whole picture.

 _Maybe staying here would be better._ The thought crossed her mind. As much as she wanted and needed to make sure Owen was safe when he went out, there was an importance to the job in the control room. In theory she could do both, with the remote settings on her tablet, most of the data could be accessed anywhere. However, a distraction could mean death out in the fields... and not just for her. She knew that Owen could pull any number of crazy stunt to keep her out of harm.

 _For now, I'll stay in here._ She concluded. _See, I can let him win… but once the T-rex is contained and I better understand what else is going on below the surface, I'm not just going to sit back and let others clean up a mess I helped make._

A warm hand to the small of her back broke her from her internal decision-making. Turning her head she found Owen closer than he was before, looking at her with concern.

"Sorry," she shook her head a bit, "I was thinking more about the system. Now where were we?"

Glancing around the room, she was thankful that the others were all doing something and had not noticed her spacing out. Owen had been the only one.

"You ok space cadet?" He smiled and got the 'annoyed Claire' look before he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"I was trying to figure out a few things. Did I miss anything?"

"I feared you had gone comatose for a bit when you didn't fight me on you staying in here with the backup team."

"I don't like it, but I don't trust that they know how to work the controls correctly." The gleam in her eye told Owen covertly that she suspected someone on the inside.

"Good call. Stay here and keep things from getting worse." He nodded understanding that their conversation could be observed at any time. Moving in closer, he pulled her into his arms and rested his lips near her ear. "Keep an eye on the technician."

Claire's eyes tried not to go wide at his mention of the computer savvy man. She too had been suspicious of the team member in question. He had been at the other computer terminal when she accessed the systems. The man also seemed to know the wiring of the park a little too well when they were on the roof and watching from the control room as Owen fixed Paddock 9's malfunction.

Smiling as if he whispered something sweet in her ear, she turned her head and placed a kiss on his neck. "I think we're on the same page. I'll watch him. What about Anderson?" She asked, wondering if Owen trusted the man with the sparkling service record. Having others aware of a possible double cross later on by Matthews would be advantageous. And yet they had to pick their possible allies carefully.

Stepping away from her, Owen looked in her eyes to find her silently asking him if he trusted the man. While he felt better knowing she shared his suspicions about the mole, he didn't really know how he felt about Anderson. The technician might not be the only one playing by Matthew's rules, but he couldn't see Anderson as being one of them. The slightly older-than-him veteran didn't seem like the type to be in line with shady dealings. There was only one way to find out – to see if the silence from their 'favorite' agent on the boat unnerved anyone else.

* * *

Leaving Claire's side, he walked over to their military leader.

"Have you had any contact with our boss on the boat recently?" He asked keeping his voice low.

"Nothing for some time…. Why?" The military man replied finally thinking about the oddness of that fact. So many things had been happening that he nearly forgot there was another moving piece in this mission. In his experience, commanding officers kept a certain level of contact with troops on the ground, even if they trusted them to accomplish their tasks successfully. And at present, the mission was not doing so well.

Seeing the other man's reaction to that realization, Owen decided to play a few of his cards.

"Can I trust you?" Owen looked around, finding the others some distance from them, before looking the man straight in the eyes.

"I know your past, son. And I understand your reluctance to trust brass in any form, but I hope you know that I am here for this mission and this crew."

"Uh-huh, yeah." His skeptical eyes connected with the sincere dark orbs of Anderson. For a moment, the two men said nothing.

"From the moment I signed on, I understood some behind the scenes dealings might arise," the career military man began, picking up on the topic at hand. "But I want you to feel that you can trust me, because I trust you... with my life."

Owen took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, hoping that this was the correct move.

"Matthews is definitely after something more than the containment of the island." He paused before continuing. "I wouldn't put it past him and his friends to sabotage more of the island to keep us busy fixing things while he runs off to grab research, or the like."

"How do you know all this?"

"That Matthews and the government are after more?" Owen's eyebrow went up a bit, trying to not laugh. "Aside from him pretty much spelling it out from day one?"

"Say you are correct," Anderson started out feeling like the man before him was telling the truth, "What would he have to gain from distracting us and risking more lives?"

"You assume he gives a damn about any of us, his little minions included. He'd probably dance if I accidentally got offed during this thing."

"I just don't understand the motives fully." Anderson asked looking to the raptor trainer for assistance in filling in the pieces.

"Weaponized Dinosaurs." Owen moved closer. "It's not science fiction if you have the right data and genetic modification capabilities... like the government has."

The air in the room began to feel a bit stuffy, as the military commander internally scrutinized Owen and his thoughts on what was going on. At the end of the moment, the other man decided to do the one thing that could either provide support for Owen's theory, or reassure him that the mission was on the up and up.

Turning to his communicator, Anderson attempted to reach Matthews. The silence from the other end of the com-link did not bode well for the latter of the options.

Owen felt a bit relieved as he saw the man before him nod. The lack of a response from their command base on the boat must have be a deciding factor for the military man that something – indeed- was wrong.

"I'm open to suggestions on what we do now."

* * *

Owen and Barry led the group of seven out of the safety of the command center complex and returned to where the mission vehicles awaited them.

"Everyone clear on what we're doing, right?" The ex-raptor trainer asked as the team split into two.

"Oh sure, nothing to it. Just a dino sized claw game with a chopper." Lebens joked into the comlink. She and two others were in the second truck leaving the tunnel behind the transport Owen rode in.

"I knew I could count on you." The mirth in his voice made a few other chuckle as the two teams split off. It had been decided that the first group fix the fences and prepare to follow the T-rex into her pen. That or act as bait to get the old lady where she belonged – preferably the first option. The other, smaller group would head for the remaining park chopper and work to collect the multiple winged-beasts before they woke up from the little zap from their trackers.

Phase two of the plan started out looking up. The bird-like dinos drifted to the ground in several locations, ready to be scooped up and deposited back where they needed to reside. The only other female on the team felt comfortable piloting Jurassic World's commercial helicopter and two others would help with towing of the colossal creatures.

Once that task was done, and all flying dinos were successfully contained, the group was to head back to the command center with both the ground and newly acquired air transportation.

Owen hoped the second airborne mission would not meet with similar outcomes as the first.

"You just had to bring your motorcycle, didn't you?" Barry lightly elbowed his friend as he drove the military transport. Owen sat in the passenger side of the cab, while the remaining team members were riding in the body of the vehicle.

"You never know when we need a scout." Owen replied, knowing that his little detour raised a few eyebrows, mainly from Claire not understanding why he would need his signature ride.

Owen knew all too well, that having options could save lives. And he wanted to survive this mess. In the last resort that they needed a bait car for Rexy, the motorcycle would do the trick.

"You expecting trouble?" Their eyes met briefly before Barry's went back to focus on the road ahead.

"I think it's a given at this point." Owen sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "But we're getting to the point where we're all used to it."

"That we are. Hopefully not for much longer."

"You're such an optimist." They both laughed and let the silence take over as they neared the broken gate to Sector 5.

The group had decided to go the long way around, staying clear of any possibility that the T-Rex could see or smell them. Following along the fenced structure allowed them the extra assurance that it was still standing and functioning correctly.

The last time Owen had driven by this way, he was with Claire in the park's sports utility vehicle, looking for the two boys that decided to take the long way back to the Gyrosphere docking station. A soft smile came to his lips when he realized that Zach really hadn't been officially reprimanded for endangering his brother, and the rest of them. It seemed unimportant after what they had all survived.

"We've located the open gate. Command center, can you double check on the number of dinos on the wrong side for us before we close it up?" Owen radioed the command center looking out the windows of the truck and seeing several animals wandering around on the plains without a care.

"Looks like only a few strays, but they can sit tight till later." Claire responded quickly. She was listening into the conversation in the cab of the transport, wanting to make sure she knew where Owen was and that he wasn't doing anything too stupid.

"Roger that beautiful. We're going to patch this up and then move up north a ways to the eastern power breakers."

"Stay safe." She spoke lightly into the microphone as she watched the crew exit the safety of their massively enforced ride via the park's camera system.

Several of the men, who knew more about electronics than Owen began working, while the rest stood on guard, weapons pointed on all sides.

The tracker information for the area remained clear and thankfully the gate was closed and locked with a temporary, but solid fix.

The team had another few hours before dusk, and decided to head towards the second perimeter point that needed work. All the while the group kept a close watch on the movements of their bigger threats and prayed that the raptors weren't looking for a main course of human for their evening meal.

* * *

Claire sat back in Lowery's chair in the command center where they had been monitoring both groups. The 'giant crane game' as Owen and Lebens called the pick-up of the air-based dinos was going well. All winged beasts would still be out for at least another half hour, giving the crew plenty of time to deposit them into the aviary and seal that up for good.

The fence team was also making progress. Looking up at the monitor, Claire felt a little uneasy as the group slowly got closer to the T-rex's location.

"Are we sure she's going to start moving back for us?" Anderson approached Claire also watching the screen with the trackers glowing. "She hasn't been heading back to her pen and it's an hour till sun down."

The two looked at the current location of the beast they hoped to cage without much effort. Sure enough, the dino was not going along with their plans just yet.

"Well, we know that she goes back there, and we assume at night. We'll have to wait and see what she does." Claire replied, trying to sound confident.

"She needs to be contained before we actually get to the rest of this mission. I don't want any more casualties." He sighed rubbing his face. The frustration in his voice, and the sincerity that she felt from his words eased her distrust of the military man. Owen's gut reaction to the man became less harsh with their increased interaction the last few days. Her interaction, on the other hand, remained more limited, and so her suspicion lingered.

If the events of Isla Nublar had taught her anything, it was that her once renowned ability to read people, needed some adjusting. Had she not opened her eyes to second looks and chances, she might not be as concerned for her personal 'bad ass' out fixing fences. The last hour or so of being in the command center with Anderson, after Owen and the others departed, helped her to see the competent and loyal man instead of the hot headed buzz cut that was yelling at her for the new set of circumstances they now presided over.

She knew the weight of being in charge. Not only of people, but other things as well. Her previous job as park manager and logistical coordinator had been difficult, but for too long she let the human factor sit lightly on her shoulders. A lost child was only a temporary incident after all. Sooner or later, the parents would contact the park and be reunited.

When death and massive bodily harm became part of the equation on a grander scale, she learned quickly the heavy burden. Sure, a worker or two died while she was in charge, but those deaths were not her sole responsibility. They knew the risks working with the animals they did… but the I-rex changed everything.

"I think everyone shares that desire." She spoke turning to face him. "Owen might not like to play by the rules, but he'll get the job done."

"I wasn't so sure I wanted him on the team. I didn't have much of a choice, Agent Matthews pretty much told me he was coming." Anderson confessed. "Much like you. But I have to admit, you both are quickly becoming intricate members of the team."

"Maybe a little too much so." Clarie mumbled more for herself than anyone else. Owen had been quite serious the last time they were trekking through the jungles, his interaction with the military to this point had also been very unlike his usual relaxed self. Deep down she didn't know if she wanted either of them to be taking on leadership roles – even though they both had. Separation was a survival tactic that she could no longer count on.

Claire Dearing had given that up when she agreed to stick together with her bike gang-wannabe.

Returning her attention back to the screen, the woman who wore her modified version of the military outfit suddenly stood up. Her eyes wide with horror and concern.

"What?" Anderson looked confused at Claire's sharp reaction.

In the field where the crew continued to fix the power generator station, a blinking dot seemed to have picked up on their presence.

"Come in fix team, you have a T-rex on its way to your location. Repeat, the Rex is moving towards you." She frantically communicated. "Owen, get out of there!"

* * *

Owen had his eyes off the tablet for less than a minute to help load a heavy part into the transport before Claire's voice came out over the com-link.

Nearly dropping the part, he turned around and picked up the device used for tracking the animals. Sure enough the old lady was stomping her way in their direction.

"Shit." Owen turned to look at his team. His brain took a minute to kick in, and it only came to him when he saw Barry jumping out of the cab of the vehicle.

"Barry, we got to get that dino back to her pen." He spoke as he moved quickly towards the back to the large transport. While it looked like it could withstand some serious attacks, he didn't want to test it out with people inside… but they had little choice. "Remember that she's got good vision and smell. Our only hope is that she really can only run 20-something miles per hour... otherwise we're in trouble."

"We're going to lead her back with this thing?" Barry looked to their ride and the frightened soldiers congregating near them.

"I figure together we can make sure she has something to chase." Owen shouldered his gun and put his tablet in his pocket. Taking his bike off from the hooks that held it to the back of the larger vehicle, he bent over to check that he had enough gas in the tank.

"Owen, we could leave the transport and get on the other side of the fence." Barry suggested.

"I think I'd rather take my chances with leading her back to her pen." He replied looking at the fence they just mended. If the Indominus could open it, her genetic predecessor should be able to as well. "We get her to chase us. The moment we get closer to the park's center and her paddock, you floor it and get the doors ready to close. You also get a crane going so that when I lead her in, you can get me out asap."

"You can't be serious!" Claire's voice sounded beyond angry over the link.

"Is that our only option out there?" Anderson asked, his voice sounded worried as Owen straddled his bike, loosening up.

"It is the only one where - in theory at least - we all walk away alive AND get Rexy back home." Owen had that serious look in his eyes, as he mentally prepared for once again running for his life.

"I don't like it, but Owen has a point." Barry spoke up as those around him nodded. "The rest of the team is onboard. We know the risks."

"Owen, you can't act as bait, what if something goes wrong?" Claire's anger was now verging on terror.

"With you in the control room? I think I have pretty good odds." He tried to make light of the situation. Wanting to end the conversation and get on with the plan before his nerves had him running in the opposite direction, Owen started the bike. Kicking the stand up and revving the motorcycle, the purr of the engine drowned out the rest of the protesting from the command center.

"We going to do this? 'Cause I bet the dino isn't going to wait for us to get it together." His voice carried a serious tone.  
The rest of the team quickly boarded the transport and strapped in.

"What if she doesn't follow us?" Someone asked from within the carrier.

"Then we get her angry enough to follow." Owen instructed as he and the larger vehicle began to head towards the moving T-rex.

"You better come out of this alive." Claire's voice was grave.

"I'm your curse Claire. You can't seem to get rid of me." He chuckled. "Besides, I like our consulting sessions, so I'll definitely be living through this."

He knew she was shaking her head in the control room. Somehow she was going to have to get use to him doing dumb stuff like this. Then again, it wasn't like he had much choice in the matter.

"We've spotted the target." The light-skinned man who sat in the passenger seat next to Barry informed those listening. "We're going to give her a wide berth on the left, while the bike will go right."

The two vehicles whizzed past the mighty hunter's massive feet, certainly gaining its attention. The roar and shake of the ground told both drivers that the plan was working.

Crouching down a bit on his bike to keep the air resistance to a minimum, Owen kept his eyes ahead of him. He maintained a good pace with the transport to his side. Looking slightly to the driver side of the cab, Barry gave a nod and accelerated the larger vehicle ahead of his friend.

Slowing down a bit, Owen slightly turned his head to get a visual on his gigantic friend.

There was no mistaking the fear he felt seeing the dinosaur reach its neck out and try to get a bite of him. His wrist quickly twisted and the bike went speeding forward, escaping the beast's teeth. His heart was pounding in his chest once he noticed the others had advanced so far ahead that he didn't see them anymore. It really was now one-on-one.

 _It's a piece of cake,_ Owen told himself. _Just gotta not eat dirt… otherwise I'll become dirt. God I hope they have that crane working. I don't feel like being a before bed snack._

The rumble of the motorcycle's engine and the roar of the dino at his heels blended together and made a horrifying sound that carried across the plains.  
On the horizon stood the pecked roof of the Experience Center, he could also see the buildings that littered the area, now silent and empty. If he wasn't being chased by what many called the King of the Dinosaurs, the second part of her name literally meant king, he would have enjoyed watching the setting sun with Claire, curled up together.

Instead his bright ideas once again had him zooming through the fields and other dinosaurs that were fleeing from their path. Not that he blamed them. Thankfully the T-rex seemed to have fixated on him and didn't divert to another meal plan.

 _Come on girl, kept following me…_

* * *

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Claire huffed, not knowing which emotion was going to win out. She was so angry that he even considered something this stupid as an option, and at the same time she knew it was worth the risk to get their largest threat contained. That is where the worry came into play. She wasn't out there to help. All she could do was make sure that he had his escape plan ready.

The moment the group took off towards their target, she began pulling up the information for the T-Rex sanctuary. The paddock doors were ready to close and lock once the beast was inside. Now she needed to get a crane over to the area, so Owen could be extracted from the paddock.

While the T-rex usually received live meal plans so visitors could see the animal, they did have cranes that could help with moving a sedated Rex, or altering the layout of the enclosure.

"We're ten minutes out from the paddock, control. Are things ready to bag the beast?" She heard over the com-link.

"The crane is moving too slowly." Her voice shook with the realization that ten minutes was not enough time to get the large machine over to the right side for Owen to use.

Wide eyes looked up at Anderson and they both knew they needed another plan and quick.

* * *

 _And that is the end of chapter 10! I do hope you are all enjoying the insanity! I'm not much of an action writer- so hang in there if some of the writing isn't super polished. Let me know what you think in the comments. Constructive criticism makes my day!_

 _Ciao for now!_


	11. An Idiot's Incentive

_Chapter 11 is ready for you! Let's see how our hero fared as T-rex bait. And if he survives, maybe we'll get that much needed steam when our heroes reunite. Onward with our story!  
_

* * *

Owen thought he heard something in his ear about cranes and being slow, but he didn't really have the luxury of multitasking at the moment. His primary concern remained with keeping one step ahead of the 6 ton beast behind him.

The engine of his favorite bike purred along as the sun continued its descent into the distance. The park's streets came into view and he knew that all this would hopefully be over in ten minutes. Giving his bike a bit of a nudge, he jumped onto the pavement. The speed might have been a bit much as he nearly lost control. His foot quickly went off its resting pedal to compensate for the loss of balance, the pain that surged up his limb was nothing compared what he thought getting chomped would feel like by the big lady if he had fallen off the bike. So he sucked up the pain and kept on going down the evenly paved streets.

Swerving a bit, he got things back on track and once again accelerated to keep a safe distance.

The T-rex must have been frustrated at his recovery because the beast stopped following after lunging forward trying to get a bite.

The rumble of the ground that had told him the dino was on this trail slowed and Owen eased up on the throttle. Taking a look back, he cursed under his breath.

"She's not following me." He reported as he tried to figure out how to safely get her to continue the chase.

"Owen, the crane isn't ready yet. We need more time." Claire's voice called through the link.

Stopping a distance from the multiple story high animal who now acted like she was going to return to the plains, Owen revved the cycle hoping to get its attention once again.

"I don't know how much she is going to give us. I don't care what you have in there, but just get something for me to get out. I'll even take a rope if people pull really fast."

He didn't really know what to expect in the T-rex enclosure, as he had avoided it except for his first day on the job several years ago. He never really enjoyed the tourist feel of the park itself, keeping the raptor trainer mostly to the work site and then his bungalow. However, much like the I-rex and raptor pens, he felt there had to be a service door or something that he could use for an escape route.

"Babe, I trust you'll figure out a way to get me out." He said as he took out a taser gun from his side pocket."You're the smart one, remember?" Flicking his wrist, he gunned his bike on a collision course with his target. As he approached the free range dino at high speed, he made quick turns to avoid the tail, teeth and small arms with sharp claws. Now close enough, he fired off a round at the underside of the T-rex.

The beast roared with the sting of the repeated shots, and her attention once again centered on the man on the motorcycle. The slight annoyance seemed to enrage her, and she swiped her tail in an attempt to remove the pest. As he continued to shoot and circle the target, he was finally rewarded by the giant beast beginning to once again give chase. Dropping his gun, Owen took hold of both handles as he zoomed back towards the enclosure. The shaking of the ground intensifying on the concrete.

As he sped by the different buildings, he made special note to remain a ways from the fence separating the land from the aquatic bay where the behemoth Mosasaurus resided. The thought of being snatched up by that thing was not on this to do list, same with becoming a T-rex snack.

"Owen, we've got the main door open, lead her in," Barry shouted over the com-link from somewhere near the paddock. "We're going to head to safer ground, and Claire has the controls to shut the doors from the command center."

"Any word on a pickup?" Owen asked as he increased his speed as he approached the Experience Center and main avenue of the park.

"Your chariot awaits." A female voice came over the com. "We'll be over the center area of the enclosure- there is an opening in the roof. Just make sure you get that cute butt of yours there in time, I think that a certain someone would be sad to see you eaten... it'd be a waste of a cute butt too." There was a lightness to Lebens' voice that made him smile. She certainly was some kind of woman to be in the military around men all the time and still have a sense of humor.

"Yes, ma'am." He joked back, knowing Claire was probably shaking her head at them both.

Slowing slightly to take one of the sharp curves of the inner walls leading up to the paddock's doors, Owen hoped this all worked. Entering the dinosaur's plush accommodations, he quickly had to slam on the breaks.

The enclosure had a lush forest, full of downed trees to make it look more realistic. He had already tried to ride in a jungle, and it didn't work too well. The loose gravel under his tires caused the bike to tip, taking Owen skidding with it. The dust and loose gravel whipped around him, and he tried to close his eyes and protect his head as much as he could.

Once he came to a stop, he felt the vibrations increase and knew he had to move quickly - no matter what hurt from the wipeout.

Picking himself up, he ran as fast as he could towards the sounds of the helicopter and the promised rope that meant his escape.

"She's locked in!" Came a voice, he didn't really know whose it was, nor did he care. His goal right now was to get to that rope before Rexy got him.

* * *

"RUN!"

Claire's breath held in her throat when she saw his motorcycle enter and then crash in the enclosure.

 _Get up! Get UP!_ She chanted internally, willing him to quickly brush himself off and run for the chopper. His still frame for the seconds after the bike came to a stop, made her think about bolting from the room, as if she could do much to help at the moment... but it was something. He wasn't moving at all.

When he finally did, she wanted to kiss the monitor with happiness. An enormous sense of relief came over her as she saw him get up and run full out. He hurdled over logs, doing what he needed to so that he came back to her.

Once the paddock was confirmed locked, with their target inside, the atmosphere in control room was a mix of excitement for accomplishing the task and tense, seeing that one of their team currently was locked in as well. His options for escape were limited, and he still was not safely out of the enclosure.

Panning the camera over to the entrance near the recently locked paddock door, the large beast looked like it was pissed to be once again contained. Seeing the T-rex enter the central forest area of the pen, Claire's mind sprang into action. Owen would need a little help or a distraction if he wasn't going to be an appetizer.

Hitting a few buttons on the console, she had the feeding pens opened, releasing the goats and other animals that normally fed the giant beast into the pen. The additional movement and morsels just might distract the dinosaur from Owen so he could get to his escape option.

The small barnyard animals scattered once their pens were opened. The reserves of food left for them must have been dwindling and their hungry stomachs sent them looking for grass to graze on immediately.

Turning her attention back to her reckless man, Claire found relief as the screen showed a limping Owen Grady finally reaching the rope attached to the helicopter. A bright smile graced her lips as she watched Lebens ascend back into the air quickly as to not make Owen an eye level dangling treat for the newly caged T-rex.

"We successfully recovered the bait," Lebens' voice confirmed. "We're heading back to the command center. ETA three minutes."

"Good job team." Anderson sighed, relieved as well to have all accounted for and in one piece. "Transport team, return to the tunnel and we'll figure out next steps."

"And then a break. Damn, I've forgotten how hard it is to climb ropes." Owen's winded voice came through the communication device. "I feel like the chubby kid in gym class all over again." His mirth allowed the group to once again relax and celebrate their small victory.

Claire shook her head, not believing the events of the last twenty minutes or so. But hearing that Owen was safely aboard and on his way back to her made her once again feel like they had luck on their side.

"You had us worried there," Barry spoke up, talking to his friend.

"Nah," Owen replied. "You know me, all in a day's work."

Seeing that the helicopter was on its way to their location, Claire turned around and made her way towards the helipad on the roof of the command center building.

* * *

The landing appeared a bit rough, but Lebens did her best. The shaky touchdown reminded Claire for a fleeting moment about her own experience in a similar helicopter with their former boss at the helm. The chopper blades began to slow as the female army member shut things down. Waiting a safe distance away, Claire watched as Owen jumped out from the passenger's compartment of the craft and winced after giving the equally exited service woman a high-five.

The pair were all laughs as they bent slightly to avoid the blades, which were slower – but still rotating. Owen seemed to be limping slightly as they walked away from the chopper and towards where Claire was waiting.

His warm eyes met hers and Claire tried to keep herself composed enough to not jump the man stepping down the stairs to where she stood. Her need to both smack and kiss him were at odds, but the second won out and she pulled him into a tight embrace. Her lips pressed against his relieved that he had survived an overall impressive, but still an idiotic stunt.

"Hey," he started after returning her kiss, "That was some hello! Can I get another?"

"You idiot, what were you thinking?" She sighed inhaling his scent before kissing him once more.

"Is it getting hot out here or is it just me?" Lebens' voice broke them both out of their moment. The other woman fanned herself with her hand in jest as the couple slightly separated.

"Well, I've been told that it does get hot in Central America." Claire joked back, looking at Owen, who merely nodded and smiled.

"That it does, so how about we head inside? I think I might have messed up my wrist and ankle," he let go of Claire to grab his wrist. Twisting it around for a moment, his face reacted to the sound of a 'pop' as the bones went back into place.

"Serves you right acting like an idiot." Claire shook her head as she helped him walk into the walls of the command center.

"Hey, we got the job done. And it wasn't like we had much of a choice." He rubbed his wrist as they walked through the vacant corridors. "At least now we can work on getting the raptors back in their paddock, the gates finished and figure out what the hell Matthews is up to."

"What?" Lebens' voice stopped them. Owen gave Claire a look that she assumed meant he totally forgot about Lebens behind them.

"Um..." He turned and looked around the hallway. No one was there... but that didn't mean they weren't listening.

Claire sighed. She trusted Lebens, she couldn't really pinpoint why, but the other woman didn't seem to be the type that would endanger people simply to get the government their new toys.

"We have to keep this relatively quiet. We think that Matthews is behind the computer issues. He's after something either in the hidden research facility near the volcano to the north."

"He did seem a bit shady... and a total asshole to you." She nodded her head, understanding the tension between their overseeing commander and the ex-park employees.

"Yeah, well, he thinks that genetically modified dinosaurs will bring about a new era in warfare." Owen shook his head and leaned against the wall to get some of the weight off his ankle. "And somehow he forgot the damage just one that didn't share his plan could do."

"So your little raptor biker gang wasn't just a fluke random idea?" Lebens looked at Owen with distrust for the first time. She hadn't pegged the man before her as the type to enjoy war and had been wanting to ask him about that mission's origin.

"Look, I didn't want that to happen. You saw how it turned out! In the end Blue listened to me, they still killed many people and yet the 'powers that be' see the I-rex no longer roaming free as a success of the field test! Out of Ingen's forces on that mission, only one survived in addition to Barry and me," Owen didn't like the look she was giving him. He didn't want to be associated with that death mission.

"I believe you." She conceded knowing he couldn't be that type of person and from seeing the footage of him in the control room after the I-Rex escaped. "So, what do we do to stop him?"

"First we have to find out what he's after," Owen replied looking to Claire.

"I should be able to do it this evening with everyone settling down."

"I'm in. Whatever you need." The dark skinned woman put up her fist and Owen returned the gesture by tapping his fist to hers.

* * *

Evening fell on the island. The computer systems that caused problems appeared to be mended and the park was back in a functioning state. Automatic feeding protocols returned to their regular schedule, ensuring the dinosaurs could find their routine back in place.

The only things left before the mission could be deemed a success entailed the one, possible two free-range raptors roaming somewhere on the island. Which locating them appeared to be an issue due to the trackers still not functioning.

"We're going to take over the employee housing. Ms. Dearing is in charge of assigning rooms. Just because their owners left, does not give us license to disrupt their dwellings completely - is that clear?" The military man spoke to his team as Claire handed him rooms that were used as temporary housing assignment for short-term employees. "Also, no one is to go outside until we have those raptors back in their pens. I don't want stupidity to get people killed."

Many of the group took their room numbers and set out down the corridor to the employee housing building. Food stocks would be accessed as needed, but the group carried most of the supplies that they needed.

After checking on the two injured crew mates, Anderson returned to the control room where Owen, Claire, and Barry all remained.

"So far only one causality." He sighed, looking quite tired. The group stood around Claire, who remained sitting at Lowery's station. Her small tablet computer had the tiny clip drive inserted and placed on the table as she scrolled through the lines of information.

"It's a lot of information to go through," she too sighed sounding frustrated.

"Yeah, I know, I've been working on looking through the data I got before the system crashed." Lowery's voice came through Owen's obviously non-military cellphone.

"Anything come across as particularly interesting research-wise?" Owen asked placing a hand on Claire's tense shoulder. "There had to be other hybrids in the works, right?"

"We had the research team working on hundreds of projects… but to my knowledge, the Indominus was the only one to survive after we put the program into production." Claire replied looking up from her tablet.

"There is a lot of ground to hide things up there." Anderson rubbed his chin as he assessed the map – trying to figure out how to go about an all island search for the raptors, not to mention their rouge leader.

"And you're sure there was only one of those?" Barry asked looking at the map of the island. While the raptor enclosure sat in the restricted northern part of the island, there could easily be other secluded and secret facilities scattering the densest part of the north. Not to mention, no one really had access to the volcano at the northernmost point.

"Two were created, but like I've told you, the one that escaped ate the other one."

"As far as you know, they only made two," Owen mumbled, trying to figure out if Claire would have access to even that kind of data. "Did you know what the species were that they combined to get the I-rex?" He asked meeting her eyes.

"Well, I was aware of the Tyrannosaurus and some of the mixed amphibian components." She replied.

"That was way above my pay grade. So I can't be of much help there." Lowery also verbalized from his side of the computer.

"So you weren't privy to it being part raptor?" Owen continued his questioning.

"No. Why?" She asked.

"Well, I just thought that maybe they didn't tell you if there were more in the works. I mean Masrani might not have even known all that was going on in Wu and InGen's playbooks."

"It makes sense to have spares ready if something happened to the current model, or if she was a success once revealed to the public." Barry looked worried as he turned to glance at Owen before studying the map again.

"Masrani was adamant about not using lethal force though…" Owen bit his lower lip deep in thought, trying to figure out if the former owner didn't want to do that because the I-rex truly was one of a kind or if he didn't want to waste the one that was ready for unveiling.

"That could have meant any number of things." Claire expressed the same thing he began to think.

"There's not much all of us can accomplish just standing around here." Anderson pointed out. "Why don't we all get some sleep, and we can pick this up in the morning. We also need to discuss how to wrangle your Jurassic pets and then get to completing this mission. I don't want anyone out there wandering around till the risk is lowered."

"He's got a point. Let's get some sleep." Owen rubbed Claire's shoulder. It had been a long day for them all. The dull throb in his wrist and the growing ache in his head was a good indication that he needed to stop for the day. Knowing Claire, she would be up at all hours sifting through data and files to figure out what Matthews was after. Which would not do them any good if they needed to be alert and ready for anything the island could throw at them.

Claire nodded as she turned off her tablet and pushed the chair away from the console. The group silently walked out of the room. Claire, being the last one out, stopped and waited for the doors to close on the elevator that led to the command center. Typing in a few quick codes, she then placed her hand on the scanner.

"I've locked the doors to this room and elevator." She informed the group as they all made room and waited for the hi-tech enclosure to take them down to the tunnel levels. "I don't want anyone else in here causing trouble."

"Agreed," Anderson replied. "I've also asked Lebens to watch over our techie friend. I hate not being able to trust my men…" The military man sighed before they parted ways.

"We'll catch up in the morning." Barry patted Owen on the back as he followed the others and allowed Claire and Owen to continue towards Claire's top floor condo.

* * *

Owen once again found himself face to face with the sophisticated luxury that was Claire's Isla Nublar abode.

The pair walked through the main foyer and seemed to be of the same mind, both dropping onto the plush couch once in the living room.

Needing to be close to her, Owen searched out her hand. The wrap bandage around his wrist and palm kept him from feeling some of her skin. Her fingers curled around his hand in return.

"Does it hurt?" She asked, her voice sounding tired, almost miles away.

Sitting up, Owen gazed on her worried face.

"What? My wrist and ankle?" He asked, assuming that was the only thing that she could possibly mean. "Nah, they should be good in the morning… seeing that I stay off them for a bit." His eyebrows gave a slight up-tick with insinuation.

"I should actually continue to look through those files." She squeezed his hand while trying to summon the energy to get up and get back to the line upon line of data that might lead them to better understanding of what they could expect from Matthews. She began to stand but was stopped before she could take a step away from the couch. It was the weight of his hand that kept her there.

"Taking a few hours to sleep will not hurt the mission. And Lowery said he would be up for a while longer." He used his body weight as an anchor, keeping her from going anywhere and slowly she conceded and allowed him to pull her back towards the plush red couch cushions.

After the events of the day, she didn't know how much longer she could keep herself awake. The temptation to give in and lay with him close by sounded too good to pass up. He needed a break just as much as she did, maybe more.

Claire looked down at the idiot, the seemingly carefree, loyal, smart and brave man – all rolled into one easy on the eyes package. His smile invited her to join him for maybe a bit more before they fully relaxed.

"While this is a comfy couch," She began as she crawled on the sofa next to him. "And if we aren't going to do research… and I need to keep you off your feet..." Her breath tickled his ear as she bent closer to him.

"I think I can make it a few more feet." Owen kissed her and ran his hands up under her cap, throwing that off to the side. His fingers massaged up her scalp.  
"But the couch can be fun too."

* * *

The setting sun made for a romantic backdrop as the couple finally entered the bedroom. Claire's large full wall window showed the magnificent view, if they hadn't been fully consumed with each other, they might have noticed. Instead, the couple had begun the disrobing in the living room, leaving a trail of clothes into the bedroom.

By the time they reached the bed, they were down to a pair of boxers, and her matching lace bra and panties.

Claire's lips twitched with an evil smile as she pulled back away from him. Gently pushing Owen on his bare chest, he fell back to sit on the bed.

"I have yet to give you your reward for coming back to me alive." Her breasts were eye level with him as she bent over, placing her hands on his knees.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked from his position sitting on the bed, with his knees bent off the end and feet on the ground.

He didn't receive an answer, only an expression that both scared and excited him. Her slightly clad frame came to kneel between his legs. Her hands ran down his thighs, spreading them wider, before her fingers trekked up his boxers. She stopped at the elastic waistband.

In no time flat, his boxers were at his ankles, he was on his back and Claire was driving him mad with lust. Her skilled hands had his body hard and needy with just a few light touches. When her lips lowered around his erect manhood, Owen felt his world crumble. Her mouth was warm and wet, and the flicking motion of her tongue had him bucking his hips up in the attempt to bring more of him into the pleasure.

The bobbing motion of her head, her hot breath and her hands wrapping around the base of him had him speechless. The only word that seemed to escape his lips came out as a hushed prayer.

"Claire… Claire!" His body went rigid for a moment, causing him to snap up, back in a sitting position. His hands went to her head, keeping her in place as his seed left his body.

Their eyes met as the red headed woman slowly released her hold on him, taking a moment to swallow the liquid in her mouth.

"Oh God, Claire, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop." Owen looked a little apologetic as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She stood up suddenly, causing him to go quiet. He watched as she turned her back to him, the sunset projecting the right amount of light to accentuate the slender figure before him. Her head turned back to him over her shoulder and her hands ran down her body, stopping on the band of her panties.

The look on his face made her feel daring… sexy. Never before had a partner made her feel so desirable and wanted the way Owen Grady did. And for the thousandth time since they began their spark-filled relationship, she thanked the heavens for bringing them together and keeping them both safe.

Slowly, she purposefully inched off her panties - looking from time to time to see his mesmerized expression. He certainly was a simple man in some respects, she mused. Bending over, Claire picked up the lace garment and flung it around her finger before letting it fly across the room.

Owen watched as the small article of clothing fell to the floor, almost forgetting the nearly naked woman before him. His brain remained in a hazy state ever since Claire had given him the best tease of his life. His body too felt a pleasant buzz, almost as if drugged.

 _Technically I did take a painkiller._ He reminded himself. It was a fleeting thought as his attention went back to the woman before him… Claire was like a drug… a very enticing drug.

Before he could react or move, Claire had closed the distance, backing up so that she was now sitting on his lap - her back to his chest- sheathing his need within her.

His hands went instantly to her hips, helping her with the writhing and bouncing. The cool of the air hit him for a fraction of a second as she let him slip fully from her folds, before impaling herself over and over again.

Her moans escaped her lips as she too enjoyed the touches and movement. Owen's thrusts met hers with intensity and need. They both had been dealing with the stress of the past few days, the tension of the mission, being nearly eaten by dinosaurs, sabotage, and the possibility that the next day could be their last all came to the forefront.

"Harder," She cried, needing to feel fulfillment with him. "More… Owen, ah!"

Owen heard her pleas and quickened his pace. One hand moved to cup and play with her breasts. Kissing and nuzzling her neck, he could feel himself ready to explode once more. Not wanting to end their union so quickly, Owen took steps to at least intensify it before they both succumb to the pleasure. Taking both hands, he moved them to take hold of her smooth thighs, near her hips. Not caring about his wrist at the moment, he used her upward momentum to pull her higher off him, before she took him in completely.

The added stimulation caused them both to cry out as they reached their release. Claire placed a hand on her lower abdomen, feeling the thrill of him spasming inside.

Needing more, Claire pivoted her body so that she was now straddling him. His firm member was ready for her wet core to continue. Pulling him in close, she began to buck wildly against him, her breasts bouncing and rubbing against his chest with each movement.

Tilting his head downwards, he rubbed his face against the perky mounts that tempted him to explore. Her arms latched onto his head, wanting his lips on her breasts as she continued to twist her hips and frantically seek release from their current responsibilities.

Their hearts pumped as if they were running a marathon, panting for breath as they kept the momentum going.

"It's too much… I can't… Claire!" He felt himself stiffen, shuttering with his own release before she followed.

His arms went around her back, gently pulling her to lay on top of him as he laid back against her cushioned mattress.

Neither could speak for some time as air came out of their lips in huffs. Once they weren't panting, Owen angled his head so that he could kiss Claire. Her lips welcomed the caress, her tongue wanting to battle with his as well.

"If this is the 'good job idiot' celebration, I can't wait to do more dumb things." He laughed as his fingers ran up and down her bare back.

"Don't get any ideas of doing them too often. I might start punishing you instead." She yawned as she looked over at the nightstand and her alarm clock.

"Maybe I'd think that was kinda fun too." Claire knew he was grinning at the thought. If she wasn't so tired, she might have smacked him. Instead, she tried to pull the comforter out from underneath them both. Finding that wasn't going to work, she signed and rolled off of her still smirking lover.

"Knowing you, you would." She didn't have a mean tone to her voice, more like a resigned one, knowing that once they both got away from this mission and the military, that once they started a routine together, she was bound to find out more of his quirks. "Anyway, we should get some sleep. That was the main reason I stopped looking at the computer, remember?"

"Oh, I remember. It's just that I fall asleep better after a bit of exercise."

"There's an extra toothbrush in the bathroom. I'm going to get a drink of water, you want one?"

"Nah, but I will take you up on that offer of a toothbrush. I may have forgotten to put that in my pack." Owen scratched his chin thinking back to his pack, laying in her foyer.

After a quick solo shower, Claire joined Owen under the covers of her bed. Owen had retrieved his boxers and Claire found a nightie in her closet that received thumbs up from her dino-bait boyfriend. Shaking her head, she allowed him a few more kisses, before she made it clear it was sleeping time.

Snuggled close together, the pair finally found the rest that they would need to get them through the next round of unknowns on the island.

* * *

 _And done with chapter 11! I actually haven't had much time to type lately, but those few reviewers gave me the energy to get this chapter up! Thanks for taking the time all! So, chapter 12 will have a lot of important stuff going on - possibly a dino reunion, and Matthews reappears! Exciting! Stay tuned and remember to drop a comment below!  
_

 _Cheers!_


	12. Northward Bound

_And we're back- sorry for the delay._

 _Chapter 12 is ready for your enjoyment! More Claire+Owen fluff in this chapter as we venture North to the Raptor Center and the unknown!_

 _Thanks again for the reviews and favs!_

* * *

The smell of bacon wafted into her nose, causing Claire to stir and begin to wake. While she didn't want to leave the comfort of her bed, especially when she was still tired and a bit sore from their activities the night before, the aroma made her stomach rumble. Noticing that the left side of the bed was vacant, not to mention hearing sounds from the kitchen, she realized that her companion was already awake.

Rolling over on her back, Claire turned her head and saw the clock on her bedside table. It was a little after 5 a.m., but she knew that the military personnel would be up soon if they weren't already. While they couldn't really do anything until the sun was up in the sky, she knew that they could at least plan for the day's mission.

Giving off a yawn, Claire stretched in bed, enjoying the silky feel of her sheets against her nearly nude frame. Turing to look at where Owen had once slept, she frowned a bit, not being able to wake up to his smile.

A warmth filled her as she thought about seeing what he was up to in the kitchen. Life with him indeed held a continuous string of surprises. Thankfully, the majority of them were good. She did hope that once all this was over, he would try and be a bit less reckless.

While it did cause her slight irritation if she thought about it too long, he certainly was rubbing off on her. She no longer felt the need to control everything, granted it was hard to give up completely and let a few things go, she was doing her best to adopt certain parts of his relaxed lifestyle. Now if only he could do the same, she thought looking at his discarded clothes on the floor.

Grabbing her night robe from the hook, where she had left it over a week ago, the former manager of the park ventured out into the kitchen of her apartment. What she found on the other side of the expensive marble counter-top made her smile. Owen stood slightly hunched over the stove top that was part of the counter. Two skillets rested on the burners and several cooling biscuits sat on a plate nearby.

It was yet another side of Owen that made her stop and just watch. A mass of scrambled eggs in skillet, and the other had the crackling bacon that woke her up moments ago.

"Morning sunshine." Owen looked up from his cooking to see he had a visitor watching him. His smile once again warmed her.

"You cook?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her as she took a few steps closer to the kitchen. Her eyes took in the man standing behind the stove, his boxer shorts, and an apron were all he wore, and a spatula in one hand.

Glancing at the pan full of bacon, she couldn't help but admit it smelt and looked delicious – diet be damned. A small thought popped into her mind. "Wait, where did you get the bacon? And biscuit mix?"

"The biscuits were easy – flour, eggs, milk. I've made these babies since I was a kid. Secret Grady recipe." He nodded proudly at the turnout of the breakfast options so far. "And the bacon, well, you obviously didn't have any. I let myself into your neighbor's place. They had a freezer full of it. I left them an I.O.U."

"You just let yourself in?" She sighed, imagining him picking the lock on the door down the hall. A shrug was his only response to her question. "And while it smells delicious, I hardly think we can finish all of this." Her hands gestured to the huge piles of bacon, eggs, and biscuits.

"Well, we do get first dibs; I felt that we needed some actual food before dealing with raptors." He turned off the burner and scraped the eggs into a large bowl. The fluffy eggs tumbled from the pan effortlessly. "The rest of the team might like some too, those dehydrated military packets are about as good as those kale bars of yours. How can you eat that stuff?" The query followed with the cook crunching on a crispy piece of bacon.

"Kale is a vegetable that works well with other flavors, for your information." She began, trying to sound angry.

"Pass," Owen replied kissing her quickly before offering her a piece of bacon.

Claire raised an eyebrow but took a bite. It was good, she admitted. In the back of her mind, she made a note to start indoctrinating him with her type of diet as well. If the level of greasy meat and butter-topped biscuits represented before them foretold his cooking style, she knew there would need to be a balance in their combined food preferences.

"So, there is a bath all ready for you… and maybe me." He started, "and a message from Lowery when you're done."

"I think we'll have to pass on that bath…" She patted his butt before moving away from his side and back towards her study. If Lowery had found what Matthews was after, it would save her a lot of headaches looking through the lines of code.

"Rain check, then." Owen continued to cook in the kitchen while Claire turned on her tablet PC.

The message appeared to be good news- at least in some aspects. Matthews shouldn't have had time to access or save all the data he wanted unless he had some knowledge of the system before the attack. The locations of the research facilities appeared to be the only important piece of intel that was accessed, and would require someone to look into. With the disappearance of Matthews from the boat, it made sense he was heading up north. With the research from the command center already evacuated, Mathews and the government had nothing much to gain in the heart of the island. If he was after something more tangible, the north research areas could prove very worth the trek.

There was no telling what remained in the form of data and possibly dinosaurs from the secured lab areas. And that needed to be their next stop- fences be damned. The thought of again traversing the wilds of Isla Nublar sent a sharp throb of pain in her feet- at least this time there would be no heels involved. Pride be damned, she doubted her feet would ever be completely the same after that evening in her until recently favorite pumps.

Setting down the tablet, she looked out the window of her study. Her eyes fixated on the horizon and the sun painting the morning sky ever so lightly. The day's work would be a taxing one – not only did they have to deal with finding Owen's raptors but also Matthews and whatever form of trouble he decided to throw at them.

Hearing Owen's not so light footsteps approach, Claire turned to greet the man she hoped to never get sick of. She must have been in the study for some time, as he had his blue shirt, vest and pants on.

She stood up, and he came to stand behind her, running his hands over her back, covered in the plush robe.

"Anderson called." He broke the silence. "Typical military folk, up super early."

"I guess I don't have time for that bath after all."

"What a waste." He too sounded a bit disappointed. "But I guess that will have to wait till we finish with the tasks at hand."

* * *

The breakfast of real eggs and bacon went over well with the crew, and the plans began to fall into place for tracking the raptors. Among the selected few, another idea of heading for the northern research pens also took shape. It only made sense for them to stop there after checking out the raptor's paddock.

Calibrating the cameras and heat signatures, the majority of the military members now became technicians looking over the video feeds and identifying the different dinosaurs to find the - two possible - rouge raptors.

While that took place, a small group led by Owen and Barry gathered up some necessary supplies before they went off towards the raptor compound.

Claire quickly gave Anderson and Lebens a crash course in accessing the needed information from the command center's computers before she followed Owen. The two knew all they needed to in order to scour the island virtually.

Both ex-raptor trainers hoped to find signs of their missing dinosaurs and possibly, to see why the trackers were not functioning. Lowery had mentioned it could be an issue with the central computers at the source of the beacon- in the case of the raptors, their enclosure.

Stopping near the armored vehicle, still parked in the tunnel access area under the command center, she watched as Owen and Barry instructed the three other military men.

Among them was the suspected mole – keeping him in a position where he could not access any more files and keep under close watch. His eagerness to volunteer for the trek north also added to the suspicion that something indeed was going on in the restricted northern area of the island.

"Are we ready?" She asked as she walked up next to Owen, dressed once again in her military pants and the altered black tee shirt. Her vest and belt pockets filled with supplies - exactly as he had showed her on the boat - helped her feel as ready as ever to go with them. She needed to go with them.

"I guess," He replied looking her over. "You have the others looking over the park for the girls?"

"They're using the heat signatures from the satellites to see if we can find our pair. Are you sure you don't want to have Lebens fly us there?" She asked as she climbed into the passenger side of the transport's cab.

"I'd rather have the chopper ready for an emergency. With all the animals relatively contained, we should be able to get this baby up to the paddock without incident." Owen explained as he too climbed into the cab and took the driver's seat. "We all ready back there?" He shouted and got a tapping from the cargo area signifying their response. "Also, not sure what vehicles are left up there- we were in a hurry that night. I'd rather have several escape routes."

"I guess we're off." She put her hand on top of his, which rested on the large stick shift.

"Yeah, they certainly aren't going to come to us." Owen nodded as he turned the key in the ignition and engine roared into action. "What can I say, they've always been somewhat of problem children."

* * *

The journey through the service roads and back paths of the island seemed to go faster than Claire remembered. Then again, the higher level manager had only been to the Raptor Center a handful of times. In all honesty, the research crews and the administration staff seemed to be in separate worlds on the small island. Claire never really understood why, but she had also played into the stereotype of the perceived differences. Listening to a few of Owen's stories from around the pen, the crew he had worked with certainly did sound colorful at the very least. But nothing bad like a few of her friends in the command center had told her. In retrospect, the image of the deadbeats and uneducated members of the Jurassic World employees seemed to spike after a certain date she had gone on. Her friends might have only been trying to make her feel better about the horrible experience she had with one of 'that' type.

Shaking her head out of that mindset and memories, she noticed Owen had gone quiet. His eyes focused on the road ahead, and his brows furrowed as if deep in thought or conflicted about something. Looking over at the man she loved, she didn't know if asking him to talk things out was a good idea at the moment. Instead, she silently offered her support by placing her hand on his knee.

"Sorry," he broke the silence as he glanced over at her. "I'm trying to mentally stop the worst case scenario that keeps running through my head."

"Did you have nightmares again last night?" She realized that she had from time to time awoken to him stirring in his sleep the past week. Last night she had slept so soundlessly in her bed, she didn't wake at all.

"Nothing too bad," He admitted. And it was the truth compared to his nightmares that occurred right after the incident. The reason he was up so early this morning was in part due to not wanting to wake Claire after he experienced a gruesome, yet unreal fate. "Don't worry. I'm sure once I can ensure that Blue and Delta are safe things will get back to normal."

"Normal?" A faint smile graced her lips.

"What?" He asked quickly glancing at her before looking back to the road.

"I don't know if you can call what we have, normal." Her body shook a bit from the bumpy service road they drove on.

"What? You don't call running for our lives on our technically second date, then locking ourselves in a hotel room for a little love fest, and now back repeating it all again, normal?" He laughed at Claire's not-amused huff. "Ok, ok. So we don't fit the mold for normal in our life together or before Isla Nublar." His eyes seemed to light up as he kept his eyes ahead. "But I think I can deal with that."

"I guess we get to be abnormal together." She continued for him. "And I do believe I told you, that you should let me help you. You know I'll listen if you need it." Her tone was sincere.

"Yeah, I do." He nodded. "You just looked so peaceful; I didn't want to wake you."

"While that is sweet, I do want to stand by you, as you've done for me." She squeezed his knee and was about to continue on the topic, when the paddock came into sight.

"We've arrived at the compound," Owen spoke into the com-link. "We'll have to pick up this conversation later." He leaned over to kiss Claire after putting the transport in park a few feet from the stairs leading up above the enclosure.

Her eyes scanned the area. The light wind blew through the trees surrounding the metal and concrete structure. The birds that inhabited the trees and the sound of the large motor from the transport cooling down were the only noises. Owen looked to be doing the same thing from the relative safety of the cab.

"I'm going to do a quick check," He said picking up his gun from where he had placed it behind the seat. "Can you stay put for a bit?" Asking, he hoped she would concede this to him.

"Are you sure you will be fine by yourself out there?"

"For now- I figure that if Blue or Delta are hanging out around here, that they might do better with fewer moving distractions," his explanation did makes sense. And Claire nodded as she allowed him to go outside. Pulling a gun from her belt, she readied herself to jump out at a moment's notice and offer any help she could.

* * *

Owen took soft and cautious steps as he moved further from the vehicle. The raptor pen stood looking exactly like it always did – minus the banter from the workers that always welcomed him in the mornings. The crew was always a mixed bag, but all good men who worked the high walls of the compound. As Owen slowly made his way to the open pen doors, he could hardly forget the night when they opened wide, and the field test began. Making his way towards the inner pen, he looked for any signs of Blue or Delta's return. Bending over, he noticed the uneven earth, not something that was normal outside the pens.

His closer inspection showed that there were indeed tracks that he could make out, and yet something felt off about them... they weren't fresh as in made today or the day before.

 _Then again, how do I really know much about tracking_ , he mused to himself as he stood up from the markings.

"We're still not getting any heat sources in the area," Barry's voice spoke through the communication link.

"Yeah and I'm not finding anything in here. I doubt they've been here for a few days… maybe longer." Owen replied as he headed forward into the heart of the pen. The raptors had nests, for lack of a better word, where they generally slept. His next thought was to check those. He wanted to see if anything changed or alterations were visible.

"We're leaving the truck now. I've sent Claire up to the electrical hub," the other trainer told Owen. The hub, which Barry refereed to, perched atop the catwalks. Of all the compound's secured areas, it was probably the safest place in the area with its thick and lockable doors, not to mention being above everything.

"I'll head over there soon and help her see if we can get those trackers back online," He added as he headed back towards his target. The area that he hoped to see some change held very little. But faint traces of dried blood told him that something had been there since they released the raptors. Walking back out into the main area of the pen, he noticed that another trail of blood- one that appeared to be way more blood than the other - came from the side of the pen where they kept the pig release grates.

"Barry, are you over near the pig cages?" Owen asked bending down to look at the broken door.

"No, but I can head there now, why?"

"I think Blue and Delta came back… maybe the night of the battle or shortly afterward," He said standing up, his attention turned to the movement above his location. Claire was leading another military office towards the electronic center of the raptor compound. He couldn't make out who was with her, but he felt that she would keep a close eye on Timm.

"The pigs are all gone." Barry's voice sounded confused. "Did they eat them?"

"They must have. And now that their easy meals are gone, they are out hunting." The former trainer turned and sprinted back outside the walls of the compound to access the steps up to the hub.

"I just got word from the command center; the southern half of the island is cleared." Claire looked to Owen as he entered the small closet – more so than a room with all the electronic equipment.

"So they're up here in the northern boundaries," Owen rubbed his face. "Any luck with jump starting this thing?" He tapped on the hunk of metal.

"It looks like it got fried somewhere." The technician/mole replied pushing a few buttons. "I don't know if I will be able to restart it or not."

"There's no power coming to the box at all." Claire moved closer to Owen, placing her hand on his arms that now crossed over his chest.

"Owen, we're on the outside of the pen, you've got to see this," Barry called out, close enough to hear without the aid of the communicators.

Turning from his position in the hub, Owen moved closer to the sound of Barry's voice and leaned over the side of the wall. There, near the ground, Barry stood with another soldier looking at a destroyed mass of metal precariously hanging from the concrete wall. The sparks of electricity coming from the tangled metal told the trainer that this was all that was left of the box connecting the majority of the compound.

"Damn it, why are they so frickin' smart?" He growled. The reason behind their trackers were not functioning appeared to center on the mess hanging before them on the wall. One of his girls had decided to cut the power to the structure and in doing so helped keep their locations a mystery. Even with all the information of the raptors being highly intelligent and his experience with them up close, there were still times where he was flabbergasted by their abilities.

After instructing the technician to work on the power box, Owen, Claire and Barry met up at the top of the main catwalk. Over the last few years, Owen and Barry had been atop the metal structure working countless hours with the very beasts they were trying to find. The familiar surrounding felt somewhat strange without the dinos inside… contained.

"We've cleaned out the reserves of the tranquilizer from the storerooms." Barry began the conversation.

"So there isn't anything else for us here."

"Should we head back to the command center then?" Claire asked still marveling at the area and the feel of freedom it had. She tried to imagine it back before the incident. The thought of Owen and Barry walking back and forth on these metal platforms, training the four dinosaurs, it all give her a glimpse into the professional side of Owen Grady. The way he and Barry moved around the compound was interesting to watch – she had wished that instead of working on mission things, she could simply watch him zip up and round the catwalk system.

"While we're up here, I kind of wanted to make a quick pit stop back at my place." Owen interrupted the conversation on their next steps. Not only did his little bungalow have more of the darts that held the correct amounts of tranquilizer, but with his favorite bike now inside the T-rex enclosure, he was in need of one of his spare motorcycles.

But, he thought, best to leave off that part in the conversation as long as possible. Claire would shoot down the mission in a heartbeat saying that I'd just do something stupid with another bike.

"So, you want to take one of the four wheelers and meet us back here?" Barry asked not sure if the rest of the team should wait for them. Taking the all-terrain vehicle from Owen's home-site to the command center might not be the safest thing to do with the two unaccounted for raptors. Transportation with cover at least offered a bit of protection.

"It shouldn't take me long if I zip over there. And you guys should be safe around the compound. If the girls come back, you should have enough ammo to sedate them." Owen nodded as he talked through his plan of attack. "Just make sure you give the remaining darts to whoever has the best aim."

"While you're gone, we'll get the electrical box back online. I doubt they could get the chips out of their shoulders. They would have tried it in the past before now." The two men grabbed each other's hands in a gesture of good luck and spoke a few words in another language - one that Claire did not recognize - before they both nodded in agreement.

Claire followed Owen down the stairs and over to the equipment shed. In the confusion after the raptor 'field test,' the staff was not concerned with keeping their stockpiles organized. Things were very much in a state of disarray. Several shelves laid on the ground, upturned and broken. Guns and other articles were left in the rush to find cover when the raptors returned to their home after making quick work of the majority of the InGen army staff. Claire remembered the terrifying encounter she had with the beasts as she drove the truck with her nephews down the dirt service roads. Thankfully those who had not survuved were not still laying on the ground.

Bending over, Owen picked up a few items and moved them out of the path of the only remaining four wheeler that Barry had mentioned. The 'runner' as the vehicle had been nicknamed was identical to to the one he and Claire had used to get to the park's main area after escaping the winged dinosaurs and the one that Barry had ridden in the assault with the raptors.

Handing the keys to Claire, he headed towards the back of the shed. Rifling through a bit of the clutter, he successfully retrieved a half empty canister of gasoline.

"This is... er was Frank's ride. The guy was notorious for not filling the tank after use. Actually ran out of gas on one supply run." Owen gave what looked like a sad, yet happy smile while remembering a past conversation with someone Claire imagined to be yet another colorful character. She wondered if Owen's expression meant that this Frank had died in the chaos, or if not having them here - where they supposed to be- made him look down.

He turned back towards her and the bike after he had finished refueling the bike and set the now empty canister down. In the time he took to top off the tank, Claire straddled the four-wheeler, ready to leave.

"You didn't think I was going to let you go without me?" She asked before scooting up on the seat, giving him enough room to sit in front of her and drive.

"Wouldn't dream of it," He replied taking his place in front of her. "Well, shall we venture off towards Casa de Grady?"

"Let's," She replied and they were off down the road at a good pace.

* * *

 _Ok, so we didn't get to Matthews... It was turning out to be a massive chapter if I put that in. in the next chapter we'll see the drama return and find out more about Matthews and exactly what he is after up north!_

 _Until next time- See you space cowboy!_


	13. Home Sweet Raptor Home

_Chapter 13, finally ready after a slight delay. I guess the take away for me is that I better start writing faster, the weeks are going by way too quickly. Anyway, no worries on your part, updates will be up as soon as I get the docs done and edited to the point I don't feel embarrassed about the grammar! Silly grammar rules... hopefully there aren't any huge ones that keep you from enjoying the continued overactive imagination.  
_

 _Enjoy chapter 13! Hopefully it won't be an unlucky one for our heroes.._.

* * *

The small little bungalow looked exactly the same as it had the last time Claire had pulled up at the homestead. The drive was a short distance from the compound, and would have been an enjoyable commute to work on a daily basis, she mused. The tall trees and lush greens along the road made it feel quite private and serene.

 _Would I have thought the same a few weeks ago_? She wondered as she once again came face-to-face with her own materialistic and power driven perspectives while driving through a lush paradise. She certainly had never ventured into the wilds of the island in her several years as park manager.

The last time she had pulled up to the half-metal, half wooden bungalow, she had questioned how someone could live this far away from others. Now she realized and saw the location's potential - it fit him so well. Moreover, in a way she felt it could fit her too.

 _Nothing like going back to my tomboy roots._ The reserved smile that graced her lips told of an excitement in her new path in life.

Her internal contemplation came to a halt when the pair pulled up closer to the porch steps and makeshift garage space. With the climate making it so that it hardly rained – at least during the majority of the year- Owen had never really invested in a shed to cover the bikes he was working on at any given moment. Presently, two bodies of bikes sat in different states of repair.

Looking around the area, she noticed another was leaning against the side of the house and off in the distance, a cozy looking dock with a chair silently waited for their owner to return. Unlike her apartment, it felt like the surroundings were alive and needed someone there. As the four-wheeler came to a stop, Claire waited for Owen to make the first move getting off the machine.

"You don't have anything too embarrassing in your place?" She nudged him playfully, understanding that he might not want her to see the inside of the house. "Let me guess, a closet full of porn, possibly a mountain of dirty laundry up to the ceiling?"

"It's not that," He replied turning his torso to better see her. "Something just feels off."

"That doesn't bode well for us." She stopped her playful banter and made a move to get her gun from its place on her belt. Her eyes were taking in her surroundings more carefully now.

"It could just be me feeling weird being back after all that has happened." He tried to shrug off the feeling, but couldn't. As he got off the vehicle, he went for his gun - better to look like an idiot and be wrong, then not be ready for whatever was watching them.

Claire followed Owen as he got off the runner and cautiously walked up the front steps of the porch and closer to the entrance of his home.

As he opened the door, he felt a rush of fresh air that he was not expecting. Thinking back to the day Claire came to get him, he could have sworn he had locked the back patio door and all the windows. Looking in the main living room, he took stock on all his possessions still being where he had left them.

The large, worn couch still had his dirty shirt hanging on the arm, the kitchen and lab table remained in pristine order - the only place in his whole house that would get that level of clean. Taking a few steps into the living room, he went straight to the large window that connected the backside porch to the main house structure. The dingy curtains moved slightly in the breeze. A crunch of glass under his feet stopped him in his tracks.

Claire's eyes roamed the interior of the small, but cozy feeling home. The walls held photos of Owen and his many friends, often times in a bar setting or around motorcycles. To her surprise, a few distinguished looking diplomas and certificates - perfectly framed- hung for all to see. While she knew he wasn't a dumb person, she would never have quested that her Owen was a learned man.

The house continued to show her the different sides of the man before her. From what she could see, which was only the living room and hall that presumably led to the bed and bathrooms, the small abode was slightly messy, but exuded a warmth. Turning to the kitchen and a large wooden table, she saw a level of tidiness that impressed her. On the table sat several beakers and vials in stands. It almost looked like a mini-Chemistry set.

It was then that Claire noticed Owen bending over slowly near the large patio window. While it looked like it was left open, the thin curtain blowing in the wind, his actions told her something else was afoot.

"Owen?" She began focusing on his crouching frame before a movement caught her eye outside the window. "Owen!"

The tone of her voice snapped him from looking at the remains of his patio window at his feet. His head snapped up when he felt the vibrations of something large walking on his back porch.

"Blue..." He whispered, not wanting to make any sudden movements that would spook the dinosaur. Him being in a squatting position was not a good place and slowly he stood up as the lone raptor took a step forward and into the house.

"Don't shoot Claire," He instructed as his beta sniffed the air, trying to figure out if the two humans were friends or lunch.

"Hey, there Blue." His voice was again, very low and non-threatening. "You know who I am. We're not a threat… just coming back to find you is all."

Claire felt her heart stop and start again as the massive dino slowly approached her now standing trainer. His hand reached out, allowing the dinosaur to sniff him… or take off his arm in a clean bite, much like Hoskins had fared.

"That's a girl. You remember me." His tone seemed to be relaxed even this close to danger; it calmed her as well to a point. Her gun lowered slightly, but her finger remained on the trigger, just in case.

"Come on girl, everything is going to be all right." While he continued to coax the beast, Claire couldn't help but wonder how this was all going to end. There was no I-Rex to distract the raptor, or a cage to contain her. Owen had told her of his first face-to-face experience in the pen with his quad of girls.

 _Please don't eat us_. Claire breathed, trying not to make a move or a sound. All she could do was watch as Blue seemed to recall who Owen was and so far, had not eaten him. It was a good sign, she hoped as she closed her eyes and returned to praying for not becoming a dino snack.

"That's my girl." The tone was a happy one, and Claire opened her eyes to see Owen's hand on the raptor, stroking her well-defined cheek, along her nose and back towards her eye. "You were out there for a whole week looking for me?" His smile and playful tone made Claire relax more. "And broke into my place looking for me, maybe?" The raptor gave off a strange chirp-like sound to his question. "Aw, that's sweet of you Blue."

Owen looked back and met Claire's still slightly concerned eyes. he had to be confident in the dino not being a threat, since this was the first time he took his eyes off the prehistoric predator.

Claire's line of sight returned to the large dinosaur behind Owen... Blue began to sniff the air once again, now turning her interest to the other human in the room.

 _Please don't eat me_. Claire changed her mantra, as she noticed Owen motioning for her to approach and Blue's attention on her.

"Claire, come over here... slowly. I think it might be good for her to at least smell you."

"I'd rather not," she began with hesitancy in her voice, "I'm not exactly an animal person."

"How do you know until you try?" He asked again holding out his hand for her to take and be brave.

Looking into his eyes, she couldn't help but see the assurance in them. He believed Blue would not harm them, and so far, he was right.

 _Of course he thinks he's right... Owen, I swear if I lose an arm..._ Taking a deep breath, Claire let go of her internal thoughts and took a step forward. Her eyes now focused on the dinosaur that stood at the same height as a human. The skin along the strange frame looked slightly moist, but oddly dry. It wasn't like the scales of a snake or even a fish like she had expected. As she got closer to Blue and Owen, she was intrigued by the creature. The commanding presence Blue had, the strength of not only her frame, but in her eyes made Claire once again feel a great amount of respect and reverence for the work Owen did and the bond he had.

When she first heard of his crazy plan to return and take Blue off the island, she wanted to ask if he needed some psychiatric help. It was an insane plan. A risky plan. But now, seeing the bond that existed once again, she knew where his heart was. It was easy to forget that he had raised these animals, known then from their first breath, and asking him to cut off those ties would simply not happen. Owen Grady was a package deal - if she wanted to be at his side, she was going to have to get use to his quirks, his scars, his many sides, his love of tequila and his dinosaurs.

The gun she had in her right hand remained while she took Owen's outstretched hand with her left. His reassuring squeeze told her to trust… and she really should have been able to trust him – she wanted to believe him – however when an animal that had been extinct for thousands of years with giant teeth stood before you… trust wasn't going to come easy.

He took their entwined hands and moved slowly closer to Blue. The raptor's eyes blinked and the vibrating sound coming from its throat made Claire hold her breath.

"That's it Blue, we're not going to hurt you. I just want to introduce you is all." His voice continued its calm and almost melodic tones.

Claire's heart nearly stopped as she felt the strange texture of a dinosaur for the second time in her life. The dying Diplodocus in the plains of sector five had been quite cold to the touch; however, Blue, was very much alive and her tough exterior was warm.

"Hi Blue," she began, not knowing what to expect now that she was being allowed to touch the raptor. Slowly the red head looked to see Owen's smiling face.

"I think she can sense your firm demeanor," He replied to her gaze. "You two have a lot in common… in a good way. My two best ladies."

Claire stood there not wanting to move or make any sudden movements this close to the predator. The snorting sounds from Blue both amazed and unnerved her. When the raptor decided she was done with being touched by the humans, Blue took a step back and let out a mild roar.

"She likes you." Owen translated for the startled woman whose back now pressed tightly against him. Claire stood silent as Owen took a step in front of her – placing himself in between the two. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts as she watched him pull his communication link from his ear and grab the shirt laying on the oversized and worn couch arm.

"Until we get your tracker back working, I think it would be best if you wore this old girl." He moved slowly once again to wrap the used shirt around the dinosaur's thick neck. "I know, not really a great accessory, but better than the head cam, right?"

Surprisingly Blue only let out a small rumble in the back of her throat as if communicating with the trainer, Owen, unphased by the apparent conversation clipped the earpiece tracker that each member of the team wore to the article of clothing. "There you go."

"You think she'll leave that on?" Claire queried as Owen stepped back and patted Blue's snout.

"Maybe," his response came. "Hopefully we can get that tracker up before she decides to go running through the woods and it falls off."

Blue gave off a screech and as suddenly as she arrived, left through the broken window.

"That went better than I excepted," He confessed dropping into the couch and sighing. As much as he had faith in Blue not attacking them, it was stressful to keep movement and conversation carefully monitored so not to spook the predator in their midst.

"I wonder where the other one is… Delta?" Claire reminded him, not ready to calm down or fully relax after that intense encounter.

"You could always ask the crew at the center to start tracking my signal and see if there are any additional heat signatures nearby," he shrugged, almost looking at her as if he was surprised she had not figured out his plan.

She felt almost stupid at that moment. The thought had not occurred to her that not only was he tracking Blue, but the other rouge raptor as well. They traveled in packs after all; Owen had told her that much on multiple occasions.

Smiling at him, Claire quickly relayed the information to Anderson and Lebens. With the heat signature satellites working with the beckon of Owen's signal- now on Blue- the location of the unaccounted for animal would be easy to find.

"So now we just wait for Blue to go back and find Delta,"Claire voiced it out as she turned back to the man with his eyes closed on the comfortable looking couch.

"We could, but I should really get on making more of that tranquilizer." His eyes opened and he looked back at Claire. "What? Just because Blue didn't snap at us now, does not mean she will willingly go back into her paddock. She's seen the big world for over a week now. I don't blame her for not wanting to go back." He nodded his head as if mentally prepping himself to get up and get to work. After what looked to be a brief moment of hesitation, Owen got to his feet and moved to the small, but impressive lab setup near his kitchen.

While he had not forgotten about the broken window, other issues took precedent.

"If only my friends from admin knew about this." The amused look on her face must have been obvious as she watched him begin to pull out different chemical components. He stopped after setting down a vial of a primary ingredient and placed his palms on the wooden tabletop.

The expression she saw told of confusion and amusement… they seemed to be a common and adorable trait on him.

"That you are a doctor." She continued gesturing at him as he then went back to his mixing. "You could have been Dr. Board Short Asshole Guy."

"Ouch," not looking up from his renewed task, a mirth in his voice. "I don't generally go touting those around." There was a pause as the man used an eyedropper to add some liquid to his main beaker. Picking up the oddly shaped triangular bottle with a cylindrical stem, he swirled it around before setting it back on the table.

"Can you grab me the empty shells from the hallway closet?" He asked he bent over and watched the contents of the bottle settle and change color.

"This closet?" Claire asked as she moved towards the hallway and opened a door.

"Box on the middle shelf." His voice guided her to the location of the small, but hollow shells. Lifting the box, she returned to the table to watch him as he finished whatever concoction he evidently had made before.

"Did you make this often?" She wondered aloud, fascinated by his sure actions in filling the shells and closing them up with another device in the box.

"I preferred to use the drug option rather than shocking them unconscious." He explained as he continued. "While the chemicals tend to lose potency after a few days in the shells, I would rather not have the girls in any pain, and so they don't learn to fear us."

"It makes sense. How often did you need to trank them?"

"Not often, the harnesses in the compound allowed us to pretty much do whatever we needed to do safely, but still… it happened maybe once or twice a year. There. That should be enough." He stepped away from the table with a nearly empty bottle. Heading for the sink, he began to wash up when Claire's phone buzzed.

Owen could only watch from his location in the kitchen, as Claire conversed with whoever was on the line. It was a bit annoying to no longer have a connection, but his earpiece was doing something just as important.

Claire bit her bottom lip, the information that just came out over the comlink wasn't good. It wasn't super bad, from what she could tell at the moment, but certainly could bring about a great deal of trouble. And when you added the propensity of the man before her to the equation, that meant major trouble. Walking over to where Owen was finishing the clean-up of his table, she pulled the tablet from the inside of his vest.

"Good news?" He asked as she tapped on the screen, accessing the info she wanted.

Looking up from her work, Claire wasn't so sure on how to break what Anderson and the others had just told her.

"About twenty minutes ago, something set off an emergency signal from the northern most lab facility. It was in a building that I hadn't even heard about and was well concealed on the maps until the signal came in." Handing the tablet to Owen the location of the signal was coincidentally near what appeared to be a strange heat signature.

"Delta?" He asked right away.

"No, they found her from locating your tracker. Blue and Delta aren't far from us actually." She tapped a few buttons to show Owen the location of his two raptors - five miles from his bungalow at most.

"So what's up there with Matthews? I can only assume that he was the one to set off that signal."

"It appears to be inside the buildings and they don't have cameras that we can access. I told Lebens that Lowery might be able to give us access, but I didn't even know that this facility existed. My access won't be of much help."

"Damn," Owen signed and rubbed his face with his hands. "So we've got an unknown running around the facilities and an S.O.S. from that asshole. Just great."  
Claire could see the wheels of thought turning in his mind, as he stood silently looking at the tablet. The two stayed in a tense silence, trying to figure out the best course of action. On the one hand letting the cocky government agent be eaten by whatever he was attempting to steal for his military purposes seemed only fitting. And yet, if whatever was up there got out in the wild, their mission to secure the island would have yet another complication.

The location of the signal was literally straight north from their location, while the rest of the away team at the raptor compound was still a bit south of Owen's home. It would be a delay to head back to the main group. And she was pretty sure Owen would suggest they would all just meet at the building in question.

"Do me a favor," Owen began as he rubbed her back before heading towards the closet. "Tell Barry to find a walkie from the raptor compound."

"A walkie?" Claire repeated, not sure what he was asking for, but when he pulled out an older looking model of the park's standard walkie talkie, she understood he needed to have a communication link as well.

"He should know what frequency to have it on, tell him our standard setting." He instructed as he turned on the black device and strapped it to his belt. "Also, maybe ask Anderson how I can get patched into the group with my earpiece and all attached to Blue. "While you do that and get in contact with Lowery, I'll go and get a few things packed. We're going to need to be ready for anything." His eyes were grave as he placed the newly filled shells into a bag and placed a quick kiss to her lips before heading out of his house.

Claire knew that no matter how much she didn't want to go up north, they had no choice in the matter. They could however be prepared for what they met up there.

"Lowery, I need you to do something for me, and I need it fast." She spoke with an authoritative voice, "I want to know what the hell Dr. Wu was doing up in the northern facilities. I don't care if you have to hack the system, just do it."

* * *

 _Aww Blue missed her Alpha to the point she broke into his house. I want a raptor as a pet! Not only is Blue close by, but we have more mess to deal with in the next chapter. Stay tuned to see what trouble Matthews has gotten himself into!_

 _Thanks again for taking the time to review and read!_


	14. Into the Unknown

_Oh wow, has it been two weeks already? Sorry all. Costume prep has kept me from writing. All my creativity went into Halloween and then a theater production. You might not really care about all that, just that the next chapter is here! Have a safe and happy Halloween (if you celebrate the love of eating candy and dressing up). Enjoy!_

* * *

It felt as if the trek of fifteen miles north from Owen's home took hours instead of the thirty minutes through the back trails and cleverly hidden access roads.

Claire accelerated the four-wheeler she now drove to keep up with Owen. After they had packed a few essentials in the way of gear from his large closet, he dusted off another from his large fleet of motorcycles. There was no way in hell she was going to ride on the motorcycle with him, knowing the trouble he was bound to get into… that and she didn't like the thought of falling off. The sturdy vehicle they drove to his place was easy enough to figure out. Driving herself also allowed her to feel as if she could help Owen instead of simply clutching to his strong back.

It was a new kind of rush to be whizzing through the jungle with him - a sort of unspoken game of tag or keep up ensured. The speed could be addictive, she acknowledged as she turned slightly to divert around a low-hanging limb. The pair decided to head north and not wait for the rest of the team shortly after Claire got done notifying Lowery and finding out that Matthews had indeed triggered the alert and then sent an SOS of sorts to Matthews in the command center.

Much like she had come to expect, Owen instantly got that look on his face – the one she saw when she approached him asking for assistance finding her nephews. Even though he had no reason to run to the aid of a man who would have left the former Navy man to his demise if the roles were reversed, Owen truly wanted to help.

The two of them would be scouts until the others could arrive- the small access roads would not be well suited for the large military grade transport so Barry and the others would have to go a longer route around. The bikes allowed Owen and Claire to make it to their destination much quicker than even Lebens getting the helicopter ready to go. And so they took off into the unknown and relatively uncharted wilderness of the island.

When they got closer to what they both hoped was a dormant volcano, the area looked rather peculiar.

"Where is the compound?" Owen asked as he stopped when the road seemed to widen into a parking lot of sorts leading up to the mountainside..

The base of the volcano was before them, the small clearing where they stopped around then, and then a larger service road leading to the west.

"It should be here." He continued as he put the kickstand down on his bike and shut off the engine. Claire parked next to him and quickly pulled out the tablet.

"It is," She remarked looking at the location of the alarm on the tablet map. "Or it should be…"

Taking a step away from him and the vehicles, Claire watched as her location indicator blinked almost on top of the apparently invisible compound.

"It can't be invisible, this is ridiculous. And the tracker isn't malfunctioning; I can see the others in the transport several miles out." She began looking up from her tablet to Owen, who was walking the perimeter of the oddly placed parking area. "Seriously?" Claire's eyes went wide with recognition.

"What?" Owen asked as he trotted over closer to her location.

"It's below us." She shook her head not really believing it, but it was the only logical answer.

"Like below the volcano?" His response sounded doubtful.

"I remember them saying the volcano hasn't had any activity since the formation of the island thousands of years ago." It was one of the first things she asked back in the interview phase of her getting the job. "Think about it, the best place to hide a research facility with potential shady projects, right in plain sight."

"You have a point," He conceded and began to look closer at their surroundings. "But you have to be able to get INTO this secret base... and I don't see how that is possible."

He certainly made sense with that observation, and Claire too began looking for any signs of an entrance. Wandering closer to the actual mountainside, a glint of reflected light caught her attention. It was something that seemed so out of the ordinary, that Claire couldn't brush it off as nothing.

"I think I've found something." She beckoned him to join her. What should have been a weathered rock face, felt smooth and cool beneath her hand. Knocking on the surface, the pair listened as a hollow echo came from the opposite side.

"Genius." They both smiled realizing the mountain was at least in some part a cover for the private research that the unknown parties wanted to keep hidden.

"Look along there, I'll take this side," Claire instructed as she turned and wondered to what all InGen and Dr. Wu were hiding if they went to this extreme in hiding things.

"Eureka!" Came Owen's voice as Claire looked up after hearing water pour out of his small canteen. "One entrance way, found." The proud look on his face made her roll her eyes yet again.

"Good work, I may keep you around after all." Her reply came as she stood at his side and began to probe the area where the water ran into cracks and disappeared. There was a door around there; the draining water told them it wasn't a normal rock face.

"We going in?" His voice sounded a bit unsure if they should wait for the others or not after finding what appeared to be a well-camouflaged door handle. The surface that the found to be a door was painted and covered with realistic looking material. "I don't want to wait much longer... who knows what mess is in there."

"Same here," Claire confessed. "While I'm quite impressed at the levels of disguising this place, I'm a little afraid of seeing what's inside there."

"Full disclosure, same here," Owen added taking her hand and squeezing it before he began to apply pressure to the door.

"We stick together." The red-headed former manager of the park stated, as she stood back and let Owen attempt to open the gate. The man's somewhat bulky build did little to help pull or push the door open.

"Back up for a second." He motioned for her to get behind him as he pulled his gun from its holster.

"Are you sure that's such a great idea?" The warning signals went off in her mind as she understood he wanted to try and shoot the door open.

"How else?" He questioned as his hand was on the gun and taking aim.

Without hesitation, Claire pulled out her phone.

"Lowery, you have access to the research facility, right? Can you hack the door locks? It shouldn't be too difficult if Matthews got in."

Looking a little disappointed, Owen put his gun back in the vest holster and watched as Claire found an access panel to the right of the door handle he was about to shoot.  
Lowery must have given her instructions because after a push of a few keys, the door hissed open.

"See? Much easier." She retorted stepping back and allowing him to pull the solid metal door open.

"Normally I would say 'ladies first,'" Owen began looking into the dark entryway, "but I don't think you'll mind this time."

Claire gave a nod pulling her gun out and taking a deep breath. Lowery had said that he stopped the audio alarms and tried to return the power system to normal, but the darkness gave off an eerie feeling.

As they stepped into the concealed base, their footsteps on the metal catwalk like pathway echoed in the hollowed out mountain structure. Once they were past the small passageway that was carved into the actual mountain, they came upon a massive opening. Looking up, they could see the opening of the now dormant volcano leading up to the sky. The metal walkway continued around in a circle next to the rock surface with a guard rail up where an open space remained in the center.

"Kinda reminds me of one of those Bond villain lairs." Owen murmured.

And indeed it did in many ways - the overarching theme of the structure was industrial and secretive. Add to that, the dim lighting with the flash of red emergency lights from time to time left the pair wondering if it was worth trying to save Matthews. The situation didn't look good – whatever had happened left the building with warning lights flashing and power issues galore.

Maybe whatever was in there and loose couldn't get out. Maybe if Matthews died tried to get whatever was in the depths of this hidden base, the government or InGen would forget their dream of weaponized dinos…

Those were too many 'maybes' for him to stomach, and he knew Claire would agree.

Walking closer to the railing, both Owen and Claire looked down at the opening. From their location on the "ground floor" they could see the levels going down further into the volcano. A ways down, the open space stopped and what looked like some artificial enclosure began. Looking up, they saw scaffolding going up several floors, what looked like almost the half way mark on the volcano.

"Up or down?" He asked not knowing what to really expect. His eyes went to Claire, who had her phone out and scrolling through data on the screen.

"The source of the alarms look to be down five, possibly six levels." She responded showing him the device.

"Any signs of you know who?" The question was straight to the point. Once they found Matthews, they would have the source of the trouble without issue.

"It appears he is locked in a lab of sorts." Claire turned and scanned the area for the stairs heading down. "I've asked Lowery to keep us posted on any other surprises in the building."

"This would be a good time to have that communication piece." Owen sighed, knowing that while it was good they knew where Blue and Delta were, he needed to stay extra close to Claire, who was connected to the others through her comlink.

"Shall we?" Her light eyes met his deeper blue ones for a moment before they began their trek down into their unfamiliar surroundings.

* * *

"All these labs," Claire muttered as she descended the stairs behind Owen.

"What was that?" Owen asked quickly giving her a quick glance from over his shoulder. He didn't dare look away from where they were going for too long. All it took was a few seconds for something to jump out and eat them both.

"The size of this place. They had to house a good 20 scientists and staff in here." She continued looking around while she too kept her gun and eyes on the lookout. "I just don't get how they kept this place off the books."

"Where there's a will, there's a way, I guess." He tried to wrap his head around that same logistical issue. There was a lot to hide, but also a lot of people to keep off the grid as well.

The two had made good time going deeper down the staircases inside the massive production of structures and technology.

"We're coming up on the same level where the alarm was triggered," Claire said as she nearly bumped into Owen's back as he stopped in front of a solid wall at the base of the stairs.

"Yeah, I can see that." Owen pointed ahead towards the enclosed structure. The walls were not quite transparent, but from what could be seen, the area looked to be in a fog.

Sparks of electrical wires fizzled from time to time, illuminating the inside area. "I don't know, but from the looks of it Matthews either had a huge party without us or whatever was locked up in there didn't take kindly to being let out."

"Lowery, can you give us a run down on what all is going on in here?" Claire asked into her phone, before putting it on speaker phone so Owen could also hear.

"It is difficult to say." The former control room operator now turned expert hacker replied. "The emergency alarms were triggered, looks like the sprinkler system also went off in certain parts. Actually appears to still be going, so watch out for some flooding rooms." The man's voice sounded amused. Almost too amused that it made both listeners look at each other with a look of worry.

"We'll worry about any puddles later, but it looks like wires are live. Water and live electricity don't make for good company." Owen leaned in slightly towards Claire's phone. He wanted the seriousness of his voice to get through.

"Yeah, I'm working on it." Lowery jumped, the sounds of tapping keys could be heard on the other end of the line. "If I shut off the power, I can't guarantee things will be easier… remember what happened the last time the power went off?"

"Can you at least guarantee we won't get fried in there if we accidently step in a puddle? 'Cause I think I'd settle for a bit of dark rather than electrocution." Owen quickly retorted.

"I'll do my best. Do you see a panel on the wall somewhere nearby?"

"There's one," Claire pointed a few feet away. With a few short steps, the pair was now looking at the unit on the wall. As instructed, using his trusty knife, Owen pried open the box and began cutting wires.

"Weren't we told never to cut the red wire?" His amusement, rather than actual concern came across in his voice as the man on the other end of the phone directed him to indeed cut the one coated in red.

"You wanted not to get electrocuted." The pair of men's banter seemed to blend into the background as Claire took in her surroundings. She was confident that even if the power went out again, the emergency light system would remain active- there would be some light for them. Also, they had some military glow sticks in the pouches on their belts.

 _These belts do come in handy._ Claire considered as she walked back to the entrance of the enclosure. She wasn't completely aware of what all Owen had loaded in the multiple pouches, but knowing him they would all be useful in some fashion or another. Placing her hand on the smooth surface of the enclosure, she closed her eyes wondering how they were going to find Matthews in that mess. Flooded rooms, sparking wires, unknown heat sources in the building. It was a mess.

"Ouch!" Owen's raised voice and the sound of him falling backward onto the metal flooring caught her attention. "Son of a…"

Claire turned and ran the few steps back to his side. Kneeling down she found him clutching his left hand to his chest. Her phone was on the floor, next to him. Lowery's face was seen on the screen shaking his head.

"I told you not to force it."

"Well damn it, how else am I supposed to get into that little space?" The injured man asked as he allowed Claire to check the lightly bleeding skin around his hand.

"You could have asked, I do have smaller hands. So what exactly do you need me to do?" She asked looking down at Lowery on the phone.

"As I was saying, there is a switch that is right behind where the panel sat in the wall. You have to angle your hand in there just right. Apparently someone tried to just shove his hand in."

Kneeling closer to the wall, Claire peered into the mass of wires and metal. She saw what Lowery was talking about and put her hand in. To Owen's credit, it was a tight fit even for her slender hands, but in no time the switch was flipped and the general lighting that had been restored after the power went back on, dimmed.

"How romantic." Owen mentioned as he looked around, instead of the flickering yellow and red emergency lights, they now were a constant glow. Without the other lights, it did make things harder to see clearly.

"You should be able to move throughout the enclosure now without getting fried." Lowery began, "You will have to force open some of the doors if they were set to be automatic. You have to go further down three floors once you enter the enclosure to get to the location of the original alarm."

"I guess we should head in." Claire stood and offered Owen a hand up. The bleeding in his hand had since stopped, but the red scratch marks from the wall remained.

"The sooner we do, the sooner we get the hell out of here."

* * *

The air smelled stale as they cautiously made their way into the research heart of the base. How the evacuation for this area had happened, or when it had happened remained unknown. It was something that was bothering Claire as they passed many lab stations with beakers still on them, and desks with notebooks open, simply waiting for its owners to return. The chaos like the command center or other parts of the park did not match what they saw so far.

Guns drawn and remaining close together, the pair continued onward. Claire held Owen's tablet out using the tracker to help guide them in the direction of Matthews.

"Are you getting any communication from the group?" Owen asked in a whisper back over his shoulder.

"Nothing. I think the communication signal is having troubles connecting now that we are so far into the ground." Claire replied thinking it was odd to not hear any updates from Anderson in the command room, or Barry and the other party coming behind them.

"I was afraid of that." Owen sighed. "What about Lowery?"

"His video function is spotty. I think he can still hear us. The call hasn't been disconnected." She stopped to set down the tablet and pulled the phone from her belt pocket. "Not the best of circumstances."

"It never is."

The two went quiet again for a time until they came upon a room that looked worse for wear. Some f other desks were turned over, one looked mangled and others dented or scraped. The sprinklers were also slowly dripping water telling them that a fire might have happened as a result of whatever had happened in the room.

"I don't like the looks of this." Owen crouched down to look at the jagged edge of the metal desk. It was slashed and thrown on its side near a wall.

"After seeing this room I think we can expect that Matthews let something out that shouldn't have been let out." Claire stood by Owen as he continued to marvel at the slash mark on the table. His hands lightly ran down the edge, being careful to not cut his skin.

"And by the looks of it, whatever it is has some claw power."

"You thinking another hybrid around in here?"

"Yeah, it has to be small enough to get in and out of human sized doors, so here's hoping that we're not dealing with a mini wild I-rex."

"I would recommend we wait for the others at this point." The former manager suggested looking around the room and at the door that lead further into the compound. Sooner or later they would meet up with whatever was loose. She would rather it not be only the two of them to meet it.

"That does sound like the smart thing to do." He agreed standing up and once again getting his shotgun ready.

As the pair was about to retrace their path back to the stairwell, a desperate shriek echoed from behind them.  
Owen raised his gun, ready to aim and shoot at whatever came. The screams renewed in intensity and horror to the point that the former Navy man turned and walked back the way they were heading.

"Shit, I can't just let him die…" He growled.

"He wouldn't care about you if you were screaming." Claire pointed out the obvious, following him as he approached the door leading towards the screams.

"We both know I realize that… I just can't…" His eyes closed tightly as the cried gained a new level of force. It was too much like in the jungle with the InGen men and the raptors, too much like in his nightmares and memories of the naval catastrophe. He would have nightmares either way. If he helped or if he let it end…

"Fuck!"

* * *

 _And that is where I shall leave you all. Sorry, I know... I'm evil! That means you will just have to wait and see what is going on and what exactly will be the plot device in bringing about the demise of our government asshat!_

 _Thank you to the reviewers! I was super happy to know people enjoy this little story. Although it isn't very little anymore with 14+ chapters and over 61,1237 words! Until next time readers!  
_


	15. Fantasies for Tomorrow

_OK all you JW fans, I'm back and ready for the next chapter. Sorry for the delay. I really didn't want to leave you all hanging. The creative parts of my brain have been diverted into making holiday presents for friends and family. Apparently I can't do both crafting and writing at the same time. Thank you for being patient, even when I was being evil with the cliffhangers. I hope the wait was worth it!_  
 _  
Anyway, here is the long anticipated chapter where we find out what trouble our heroes are running straight into the middle of… and hopefully a happy ending on the horizon? We shall see! Chapter… um, oh yeah, chapter 15 START!_

* * *

Claire watched in disbelief as Owen took off running towards the sounds of the continuous screams. She knew he would; it was his nature to be selfless. She just wished he wasn't going to risk his life for someone like Matthews.

Mentally prepping herself yet again for the unknown, she took off after him.

The rooms they sprinted through went by with a blur, nothing mattered for Claire other than catching up to Owen and making sure they both got out safe. For Owen, he didn't know why he was running into the possibility of getting eaten, he couldn't help reacting to the screams. They would haunt him if he didn't at least try to save the man - albeit a pain-in-the-ass man, but a person nonetheless.

 _Hell,_ he thought, _I'll probably have nightmares of this anyway, but that sound._ Shaking his head, he tried to keep the memories of the past from taking control.

Claire finally caught up with the slightly faster man as he came to a halt in a large, open room. It was entirely different from the maze of offices they had navigated to get here. Instead, they were once again on a wide catwalk, maybe twenty feet above a lush looking tropical forest. Whether it was artificial or uprooted and planted inside the volcano, she didn't know. And with a rampaging dino down there, she really would rather not get up close and personal with the area.

Owen leaned on the waist high railing to try and get a better look at where the screams were coming from. To their right, the catwalk ended, but to their left a ladder stretched the distance between the catwalk and the ground. If one kept walking, the pathway began a slight slant downward into a ramp the looked broken and how the beast apparently got out of its habitat and into the office area.

"Where is Matthews?" Claire asked as she too scanned the area. Some trees looked to be decades or more old, glass and other vegetation growing almost made her forget they were deep beneath the ground level. It was a sight to behold deep within the Earth as it was, but the screams and the knowledge that some hybrid dinosaur lurked made it ominous and unnerving.

The sounds of metal being scraped drew their attention along with renewed screams that were now muffled slightly. Off in the far corner of the large space, the light skinned dino viciously tried to open what appeared to be a storage shed or service escape route.

Taking a brief moment to assess the beast, both Claire and Owen noticed it was a smaller version of the one they had encountered rampaging around the island. Instead of the half T-rex, half raptor being roughly the size of the Rex, it mirrored more of the raptor stature.

The pale, but sharp daggers for claws were quickly shredding the metal of Matthew's ill placed refuge.

Pulling his rifle up to his eyes, Owen took aim and fired several rounds of the tranquilizer concoction at the target. Much to their disbelief, one dart completely bounced off the thick skin, and the other – that did hit the mark- didn't seem to faze it at all.

"Shit," Owen muttered under his breath. "That door isn't going to keep her off him for long." He turned towards the ladder.

Before his voice of reason could argue with his decision, Owen hurdled the railing and slid down the ladder.

Claire's eyes went wide as she saw him now on the ground but held back the string of expletives she wanted to yell at him. There would be a time to verbally and physically hit him later, without alerting the raptor size carnivore to his presence.

Owen took aim once again as he moved closer. Several more darts hit the back and sides of the creature, but nothing appeared to be happening. The frustration grew within the man who had mixed the vials himself, doubt on his equations or if he missed something arose and had to be pushed down. Now was not the time to kick himself for a mistake. While the darts did not seem to work on slowing down their target, he was a little concerned about angering the dinosaur.

The nearer he got, the direr the situation appeared. The abused and mangled door would give out any second, and with that, Matthews was a goner - easy pickings for the poor being that simply didn't know any better.

Shouldering his rifle long enough to pull his knife slowly from his belt, Owen took ahold of the run - one hand on the rifle barrel, the other on the butt. As a claw became stuck in the sliced metal, Owen saw his chance.

As the dinosaur ripped the nail out of the door, the barrier protecting Matthews went flying with the force of the flick of the dinosaur's hand. Owen's brain didn't take notice of the open shed as he was mid jump onto the back of the mini I-rex.

The lunge that would have ended Matthews' life was now stopped, as Owen's weight was now on the back of the beast. Owen quickly pulled the gun over its head and pulled back, almost as if he had some sort of reigns on the dinosaur that now wanted to eat him as well.

Claire took aim with her small gun, waiting to get a clear shot. The second Owen fell to the ground was when she needed to fire. Her ex-Navy man showed he had tremendous arm strength as he continued to ride out the bucking and swiping arms of the I-rex.

Matthews, once realizing he was not a dinner appetizer scrambled quickly out of his almost coffin and towards where Claire was standing above the forested area.

Shifting slightly, and trying to hold on to the gun with his elbow, Owen took the knife he had in his hand and plunged it into the unprotected eye socket of the mini I-rex.

The wounded animal roared in pain and its attempts to buck Owen increased to the point that claws had begun to connect with the skin on his right arm, below the elbow.

His balance was off, and the dinosaur nearly dove into the ground before pulling up, but the movement was enough to throw the rider.

Momentarily stunned, Owen heard Claire's voice urging him to get up off his ass and run. He did not need to be told twice. Ignoring the pain in his arms, he took off sprinting towards the ladder.

His still fresh legs proved to be stronger than Matthews', and he easily passed the older man. Getting to the ladder, Owen began to climb knowing that Matthews needed to get up quickly too.

As the men did their thing, Claire began to fire on the dinosaur. It wasn't long before the creature shook off the pain in its eye and chased its prey with a new enthusiasm. Throwing the dart gun down, Claire decided to use her normal pistol, knowing that if she didn't stop it, none of them would make it out alive.

Owen was not a few steps up when something grabbed his leg. Looking down he couldn't believe the shit Matthews was pulling after coming to save him. The military man looked half crazed with fear as he began to pull Owen's leg.

"Knock it off, asshole!" Owen hissed as he continued to climb, or at least attempt to. He had made it up halfway by now, but Matthews' frantic behavior only increased as the dinosaur closed in on them. Soon the man was climbing up Owen as if he was the ladder.

A sharp pain hit him like a ball out of left field. His ascent was halted as he looked down to see a shaking Matthews pushing one of Owen's own knives into his waist. Control of his arms stopped, and both men went sailing back down the ten feet until they hit the ground and everything went black for Owen Grady.

Claire couldn't understand the insanity and the new level of low of Matthews as she witnessed him grabbing one of Owen's knives from his belt and sinking it into his side. Her gun had gone through its full clip, or else she would have put a bullet into Matthews. Instead, she could only watch in horror as Owen's confused eyes connected with hers and he fell to the ground.

"Owen!" She screamed seeing the men both on the ground. To her dislike, Matthews landed on top of Owen's motionless frame.

"You son of a bitch!" She cried as she quickly reloaded. When she looked up from her task, she noticed that Matthews was up and staggering to climb the ladder a ways. As much as she wanted to kill him, Owen was not getting up. And the dinosaur was approaching quickly.

Training her sight on the pale skinned creature, she continued to fire causing it pain, but not stopping it.

The hybrid pounced for the easy target that was Matthews - conveniently at teeth level. The crunching sound of the bones in the jaw of the dinosaur made Claire's stomach turn. The shrieks of deadly pain did little to ease the sense of failure that hit her.

With an odd fascination, she froze as the other man's body was ripped apart. Half of the man's body ripped off and flung to the side; the other remained securely held in the claws and teeth of the I-rex.

Matthews had paid the ultimate price for wanting his dinosaur army, and now his body was being tossed around like a rag doll, ripped apart.

While the miniature version of the I-rex toyed with its now dead prey, Claire's attention went to Owen's still form. Blood pooled around his arm, side, and head.  
The angle of the landing had twisted his arm in an odd manner; she knew it was broken even from this distance. Jumping down there would not be a smart thing to do. No, she had to play this right or else they would both fair the same as that military nut job.

Looking around she noticed a side compartment several feet down the sloping walkway. There hanging on the wall were several large looking guns.

 _Surely, those can take this thing out;_ she thought as she noticed the creature ending its fascination with its current snack. _It is now or never Claire._

Taking off running, she began to shout, hoping to distract the dino away from turning on Owen.

The roar that she heard and the thud of heavy footsteps signified that her plan had succeeded. Sprinting full out, she was grateful that she no longer wore those heels. As she stopped near the gun case, she felt the catwalk shift with a sudden added weight. Looking left, she noticed the dinosaur trying to climb the gap that was left of the broken ramp.

The shaking of her hands made it somewhat difficult to open the case protecting the weapons. Using the handle of her gun, she broke open the glass that would not give. Once the glass was gone, she grabbed for the strap of one of the high powered rifles.

Her heart pounded in her chest as she reached in for the gun and found it in a tangled mess of other weapons and shoulder straps. Pulling the mass out of the compartment, she lost her balance and fell on her butt with a thud. The jumble came falling into her lap. Looking up, Claire noticed her target had once again successfully pulled itself up on the walkway. She had indeed succeeded in getting it away from Owen, but now… she had to save herself.

Not having the time to extract the gun entirely from the twisted cords, she took aim from her sitting position at the oncoming dinosaur.

The shaking of the floor didn't help her aim and the first rounds of shots missed. Inhaling deeply, she tried to calm herself and remember how Owen had instructed her back on the dock. Breathe, aim, shoot. She repeated as the gun suddenly felt almost natural to her, no longer a dead weight she was trying to get to work… and she fired.

A squirt of blood flew from the head of the beast and in seconds it dropped to the ground. Her shot had hit almost square on the forehead; instantly ending the dinosaur's life, and ending the threat to all involved.

Sitting there in utter disbelief, Claire couldn't stop her body from shaking. Holding tightly to the gun, she didn't realize that she had pulled the trigger once again until the slight reverberation woke her up to reality.

Letting it drop to the ground she used the wall as a support to get to her feet. Still not secure in the fact that the unfortunate creature was truly dead, but not currently threatening her life, she took the time to untangle one of the high-powered weapons. Putting it around her shoulder, she cautiously stepped closer to the dinosaur, needing to confirm that they were indeed safe.

With the gun in one hand, she bent down and placed her hand near the nose holes.

"I'm sorry, this happened." She whispered sure in the fact that the creature was dead. It wasn't breathing, nor did it react to her poking it. "You never deserved this kind of life. I know that."

Turning away from the dead animal, her eyes went back to where she knew Owen still laid. Hoping to find him awake when she reached the bottom of the ladder, she was disappointed and extremely concerned.

Kneeling down next to him, she tried to calm herself down enough to figure out what she needed to do.

The rise and fall of his chest were a good sign, the slight wheeze that came from his lips as he inhaled unnerved her. Checking his head, she found that he indeed had a massive lump and cut on the back of his head.

"Owen, wake up." She called to him, lightly tapping his cheek, mindful of not moving him that much in case he has some neck injury.

"Come on… come on!" She continued, getting no response. Looking him over, she tore at her military style over-shirt and began to assess his other injuries.

With a quick movement, his arm was snapped back into place. Ripping her shirt into strips, she found a stick and tied the arm to the frame. Using the remains of the shirt, she was able to slow the bleeding on his arm and side. Looking at the knife, she decided to leave it where it was. Taking it out would only risk him bleeding more.

Once she has done all she could for him, she pulled out her phone and tried to call the others.

"Why isn't there any signal?" She screamed in frustration as she attempted to get a message out to the others. "What do I do? I don't want to leave you here, but I need to get help. Owen…" Leaning down, she pressed her forehead against his.

"Please baby, you have to wake up."

Lightly her lips touched his as if unsure she would be hurting him. Pulling back a bit to look down at him, she felt a mix of emotions.

 _Stay or go? What if I leave and he_ … her mind stopped. Even with only being together for such a short time, she didn't even want to imagine a time where he wouldn't be at her side – making stupid jokes, trying to push her buttons, practically worshiping her… she wanted all that and more for a long time to come.

"Please," she whimpered kissing him again and again as tears dropped from her closed eyes. Her pleading and kissing continued with intensity for a while until a groan escaped his lips, causing her to gaze at him with hopeful orbs.

"My head hurts." Came his tried voice. His eyes scrunched together showing that he was certainly in pain, but at least it was a reaction.

"Oh thank God," Claire sighed in relief as Owen returned her gaze. His eyes looked a bit odd, he was probably not seeing straight quite yet. "You hit your head. Probably have a concussion."

"Fun." He replied as his eyes closed.

"No, no you don't! You can't go to sleep!" Claire tapped his cheeks until his eyes opened once again.

"Did you Sleeping Beauty me?" He asked with a tired, but amused sound to his voice.

"What?" Claire asked not understanding exactly what he was talking about for a time before realizing she had indeed woke him with kisses. It was a good sign that his brain was functioning, she needed to keep him conscious until help arrived. _Please, Barry, get here fast. I can't let him go back to sleep and slip into a coma._

"You kissed me and I woke up." The amusement continued from the man who was fighting to stay awake. The pain in his head, chest, arm, side… pretty much everywhere screamed for relief. While sleep would provide that, he knew all too well the dangers of never waking up if he allowed his body to win.

"So I did." Claire smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. "You stay awake and you get more kisses." She offered, trying to encourage him.

"That sounds… nice." His eye lips felt as if they weighed a ton each. Owen Grady could feel his body quickly losing its fight.

"No, no no. You stay awake, you hear me, Owen Grady!" Claire's stern voice echoed in his ears.

"Why can't I feel my legs?" He sounded confused and a bit concerned through the tiredness.

"Don't worry about that. You fell and hit your head. You'll be fine. Just you listen to me, we will get some help, get off this island, and then we'll go wherever we want."

"Matthews?"

"It's over." She tried to stop him from moving. It looked as if he wanted to sit up, but she knew that the more movement, the higher the risk of hurting himself more. "Just relax. It's just you and me here now. Barry is coming…soon. And everything will be fine."

"He better... hurry."

* * *

Barry and the others entered the room with guns drawn, not knowing what to expect. Lowery had commented that he had lost communication after they had entered the main office area of the secret compound.

That knowledge alone told Barry they needed to hurry up. It had taken far longer than anticipated to catch up. A little side trouble from the Matthews loyalist, Timm, had also delayed them.

Now that they were in and seeing what Owen and Claire had encountered, Barry had ran the remaining way into the large holding pen. He heard Claire's voice faintly and knew they were going in the right direction.

When they stopped on the catwalk, shock was only one emotion that hit them. The shock from the size and scope of the base, and then fear sunk in as their attention was drawn to Claire and Owen on the ground below.

Claire's black tank top looked soaked, and her arms and hands were coated in blood. She was hovering over Owen's frame, frantically screaming for him to wake up and pressing on his side, trying to stop the bleeding.

She must have noticed the footsteps through her panic and began to scream for help. Barry quickly shouldered his gun and slid down the ladder, scrambling over to where his friend laid.

Several of the others with medical training were also quick to act and soon Claire was sitting on the outside of the group. She watched as they sent one member back up to the transport to get the needed medical supplies.

"Claire." Barry's strong hands lightly touched her arms, waking her from her trance.

"Is he?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"They're going to get a neck brace and stretcher. We'll get him to the command center and take care of him there. Are you ok?"

"Me? I'm… fine." She looked at her bloody hands and tried to wipe some off on her already stained pants.

"Matthews is dead?"

"And the dinosaur he was trying to get." She responded, looking up at the catwalk where the body was located.

"Don't worry. It's all over now." Barry assured her. "Owen's been through worse. It will all be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" She asked as the man with the braces returned and Owen was carefully strapped onto it.

"Faith. It's all we have."

"Faith." She replied as she followed the men as they began to trek out of the compound with Owen.

* * *

Claire allowed herself to sink into the warm waters of her large tub in her Isla Nublar condo. The bubbles and calming scent of candles should have been exactly what she needed to relax… and yet they did little to take the tension off.

Her life had changed so much in the last few weeks. It was hard to believe that they had been on the island for just short of a week on this current mission.

The I-rex incident was now shy of a month ago and her world was still in a chaotic state.

The future that she had planned out so carefully when she left college and took her place as Park Manager of Operations seemed to distant. The possibilities of a future that lay ahead of her were so different. The spreadsheet queen now enjoyed letting things remain a bit more ambiguous. The thrill of the surprise certainly came from one man in particular. She would never forget that.

Her mind continued to relive the events of the last few days until the shrill of her alarm sounded. Looking over at her phone on the counter, she realized how much time had passed since she decided to take a bath. Her fingers were slightly pruned as she hoisted herself out of the soothing waters.

Quickly drying her hair and donning her silk robe, Claire walked into the bedroom of her condo.

There lying on the bed was a heavily bandaged and subdued Owen Grady. His right arm sported a cast and a sling to keep it anchored tightly to his also bandaged chest. In the fall, he had bruised a few ribs as well as his arm. There was also a light bandage wrapped around his head that rested on a mass of fluffy pillows.

"Time to take your pain meds." Claire instructed as she sat on the side of the bed and reached for a bottle of painkillers. Thankfully the island's infirmary still had a decent amount of supplies left after the I-rex incident.

"No more drugs." He whined trying to move his head away from her hand that held two pills.

"I've never met anyone who doesn't like pain killers." She continued to offer him the pills.

"They make my head loopy."

"You're usually loopy. Besides, you need to take them, they'll help keep you from getting sick with a fever."

"Fine. Some nurse you are, not listening to your patient." His tone was playful and a resigned one. Opening his mouth, he took the pills and waited for her to bring a glass of water up to his lips before swallowing.

"Well, you'll just have to get better faster if you don't like my services." She retorted as she set the half drank glass of water back on the nightstand.

"Well, I didn't exactly say I don't like your services, now did I?" The mirth in his voice added to his left hand, reaching up to cup her cheek made Claire shake her head.

"Feeling that much better?" She questioned. The group had made the decision to not transport Owen off the island until he was safe enough to move. Luckily his injuries, particularly the stab wound to his side had not caused too many complications. A few stitches there and on his arm were able all the major surgery he needed. He was also being stubborn and not wanting to leave quite yet once he was conscious and back to causing trouble.

Several hours after they escaped the secret compound and back at the command center, Owen was once again awake. Claire sat with him that evening keeping him talking and not slipping into a coma.

Lebens had offered to fly him out, but the helicopter was not meant for log range travel. Instead, once he was out of danger, the mission continued on as if nothing was amiss.

With all the tracking systems back in operation, the trackers and other normal park functions were back online. Currently, several men were out finishing the fence repair job, while others began the dirty work of collecting remains.

For Owen, he was under the constant care of his no-nonsense nurse - Claire. So far his injuries and medications kept him in bed and rather well behaved. Both kept in the loop with updates regarding the park and the recently corralled raptor duo.

"I'm feeling antsy. I know Barry said Blue and Delta were back in their pens... I'd just feel better helping with something."

"How very noble of you." Claire smiled seductively as she curled up next to his side. She had gotten good at not touching his injured areas unless checking on the wounds, but she was still a bit wary of getting too close.

"Or maybe you could distract me with making one of my fantasies come true?" He looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"You are too injured to be of much use or do anything like we normally do." She swatted his wandering left hand. "Plus I don't really have a nurse's outfit to put on."

"Oh, I never said you needed a uniform..."

"Maybe when you are able to take a deep breath or sit up, we'll talk about fantasies." She leaned in for a kiss before snuggling in deeper to the crook of his neck.

"It's a promise then." He yawned as he felt the painkillers begin to kick in.

"Just go to sleep love." She sighed finding sleep calling to her as well. "The worst is over."

* * *

 _Chapter 15 done! Hang tight for some nice wrap up, fluff and more fun in chapter 16! I hope everyone is doing well, and thank you a million times to those nice enough to leave me a comment. I do enjoy reading your reactions to the story! Until next time, take it easy!_


	16. Bonds Unbroken

_And we're back dear readers for more closure and fun with our heroes. Just remember, it isn't over, till it's over!_

* * *

Claire was exhausted. It had been two days since the new crew of forensic experts had arrived on the island, and four days since their near escape from the miniature version of the I-rex. As a former high-ranking manager in the park, she and Anderson took the lead in coordinating the teams, living arrangements, and park's operations. It was a weird atmosphere in the command center, the military presence could not be understated, and Claire often felt that they expected her to salute or reply in the military fashion. Lebens and Anderson might get a good laugh out of her doing so, but at times it felt strange to be the only non-military personnel in the room.

Well, she was not truly the only non-military, Lowery had arrived with the backup team to assist with maintaining the park's functions and securing the remaining computer systems.

She had almost missed the slob and smart mouthed technician, not the messy part of the shorter man's personality, but the competent and skilled individual he was. Although the atmosphere was tense and militaristic most of the time, her ability to better acknowledge others gave her a light feeling. She would need that bright spot to deal with the mess still at her hands.

It sounded a lot easier than it was to oversee a massive clean-up effort and to ensure closure to the families that had lost loved ones. She had never really witnessed or actively watched people dying until just recently.

Of course she knew that people died during the I-rex incident, had nightmares about the screams that came from those people; she found herself slightly removed from their deaths. Even with Hoskins, Owen had tried to create a buffer for her, and the boys from actually seeing the event. However, Matthews ripped apart before her eyes was a new experience – something that she could not be shielded from witnessing given the circumstances. Watching the workers put body parts or personal items in bags and boxes took its toll on her.

Owen had offered to leave the island with her before the new team arrived. He expected this process to be painful; Claire knew it would be, but there was a need for her to stay.

The inner voices that pushed her to be the best, challenge herself and to succeed, now spoke to her of responsibility and empathy... to see this to the end, for all of those she didn't – couldn't protect.

"Why don't you call it a day?" Lebens asked as the dark skinned woman placed her hand on Claire's shoulder. "Or at least take a break. I think I've got a job that might be a nice reprieve."

"A job?" Claire asked, setting down the tablet and looking away from the multiple video feeds before her.

"A little birdie told me that someone escaped his bed this morning." The amused smile on Lebens' face only increased as understanding donned on Claire's face.

"What the hell is that man thinking?"

"I have some military grade restraints for you to use on him."

The two women looked at each other at that comment and laughed.

"He would enjoy that too much." Claire retorted.

"Yeah, after I suggested it, the thought popped into my head. But hey, it could still be a lot of fun for you, right?" Lebens gave her a playful nudge.

"Where is he now?"

"Where do you think he would escape to?"

Claire sighed. She indeed knew where to look. Just to be sure, however, she pulled up Owen's tracking device on his phone to find him at the Raptor compound.

"That boy won't ever be able to leave his pets behind." The other woman's words precisely voiced Claire's inner thoughts over the last few days. Thankful that they didn't need to smuggle Blue off the island anymore, she realized that he would be unable to leave them for long. Sure, he might entertain the idea of moving to the US mainland, living with her in the urban jungles. He would even leave with her and might survive for a time away, but his good intentions and devotion to her would not be enough to stay off the island.

Thanking Lebens, and informing the others she was leaving for the day, Claire made a quick stop in her condo to change out of her suit before heading to the parking bay to get a vehicle.

* * *

"You sure you're ok?" Barry's voice was the first thing Owen heard as he stepped off the four-wheeler hissing in pain. Slipping his casted arm back into the sling, he leaned against the front wheel of the vehicle.

"Sore as hell, but I figured that it was time to get up. I felt my ass-flattening just lying there." Owen smiled looking up at his concerned friend. Barry closed the distance between them and took in the sight of his friend and comrade. Owen stood before him donning his signature dark colored pants and what looked like an oversized shirt with the right sleeve cut off to make room for the cast. It felt a little off for Owen as well to not have his vest and knives on, but there was only so much a man with one arm could do getting dressed and sneaking out of the compound without getting caught.

The other Raptor trainer had been worried, but he always knew that Owen could bounce back from almost anything. He looked tired, but mentally he could see that Owen Grady was ready to move on from his injuries.

"That's going to be nothing once Claire finds you up and running around the island." The man laughed as he moved out of Owen's way, as the former Navy man walked closer to the pen.

"She should be used to me doing stupid things by now." Owen stopped and put his hand on the cool metal of the bars. Barry had followed his friend to the pen and stopped, assessing the other man to see if he was indeed able to be out and about.

Looking into the entrance of the Raptor compound, Owen could not help but have memories flash back to when he first came face-to-face with his girls – unprotected by bars before he even knew of the existence of the hybrid Rex and Raptor.

"Maybe," there was a sigh as Barry watched Owen's face as he studied the inside of the pen. "You should have seen it."

"Seen what?"

"Our girls just came walking back to their pen after you and Claire started for that volcano compound. We didn't have the trackers fully running, but with your tracker around Blue's neck and their heat signatures from the satellites, we knew they were coming. The crew was ready to fire on them, but Blue and Delta simply walked into their pen."

"It's home," Owen replied, understanding a bit on how Blue must have felt. "She broke into my place, scared me half to death when Claire and I were there getting more tranks."

"She must have been looking for you… speaking of Blue, it appears she has come to say hello." The two ended their conversation as the beta Raptor approached the inner fence of the pen. The creature gave off a screech, perhaps her way of welcoming him back.

"Hey, there girl." The amused look on the injured man's face was contagious. Barry could not keep from smirking at the odd relationship the two shared – man and primeval predator. Hitting the door release button, Owen waited for the outer gate to open allowing him into the cage with the Raptor head harnesses; he slowly closed the distance to the inner bars.

"Well, I will leave you two to catch up. I have a few things to get fixed. Those InGen guys did a number on the storage sheds the night things went bad."

"Need any help?" Owen offered and then stopped.

"I do, but you won't be much of it. Take it easy or else Claire will be after me too. Oh, and please don't head inside again. I've had enough nearly fatal heart attacks to last a while."

Once Barry left, Owen turned to the fence and placed his left hand up for Blue to sniff. The dinosaur gave off a cry that he didn't know how to classify- it could have been happy to see him, disappointed he didn't bring her a treat, or concerned that he was injured. With her good senses, she could probably smell the blood from under the cast. Cursing mildly, he could feel the slight dampness of the skin meaning he might have pulled a stitch driving over here.

"You are unbelievable," He said in a soft tone stroking her skin without fear of her snapping at him through the bars. The almost whistle sound that came from Blue's throat stopped him for a moment. The Raptor pulled away and almost nodded at his broken arm.

"Yeah, as you can see, I could have used your help again, but I'm kind of glad you weren't there. You and Delta scared the shit out of me going up against that I-rex." Continuing the slow petting motion, Owen received a gurgling sound followed by what he liked to call her cat purr. "I owe you a lot for saving Claire and the boys. And not eating us multiple times."

The side-ways glance that Blue gave made him wonder if she understood what he was saying. He knew they did to some point – they could follow commands after all, but there was no real way to tell if she could comprehend the meaning in his words. It didn't matter really; he felt at ease with the Raptor he had known for many years. Watching her grow from a tiny dinosaur into the mighty huntress now at his side, he considered this prehistoric creature a friend, if not something like a family member. It hit him then that these might be the last days he would have with the dino.

"I'm not sure what the future holds for us girl." He spoke in a breathy tone, not wanting to let the sadness of that thought overtake him, "But I want you to know, I'll come back to visit as often as I can. I owe you that much at least."

* * *

Claire pulled one of the park's silver Mercedes SUVs up to the Raptor compound. From the looks of things, Barry had the place back in working order. The area was quiet, almost as if no one was there, which she knew was not the case. As she shut the driver side door, Barry's head poked out of the shed he was working on sorting through.

"I figured you would show up eventually," He called out to her with a grin on his face. Barry stopped his work and stepped out to meet the woman, wiping his hands of the grease with his handkerchief as he did so.

Claire's short red hair was neatly contained from the wind in a broad-brimmed hat black fabric hat. She wore a pair of her favorite dark rounded sunglasses, and a casual looking floral sundress. The light fabric moved in the breeze around her porcelain toned knees. "He's been good; well, as good as you can expect from him."

"Lebens said he escaped."

"That he did. He's probably asleep over by the gate. I haven't heard from him in about thirty minutes. I had a few aspirin in the med kit; I figured he could use it. Actually took them without a fuss, which means he might have overexerted himself - but you'll never get that out of him."

"You're a good friend Barry. I don't think I've thanked you for helping him." She placed her hand on the man's strong arm in a gesture of appreciation.

"He's a good friend too. And I should be thanking you. I know it's only been a few weeks, but he's a different man. One that has a picture of his future in mind and not running from his nightmares. It's good to have things outside of his work, and motorcycles."

"Don't forget his tequila." Claire laughed as she squeezed Barry's arm before looking over at the metal bars and concrete of the pen.

 _If only Barry knew me before, he could see that I've also changed for the better,_ she thought before taking off towards her escaped patient.

"Call me if you need help moving him," He shouted as Claire neared where she thought she spotted a sleeping figure. With a wave to Barry, they both went back to their tasks.

Her hand went to her mouth to silence the girlish giggles from escaping after seeing what Owen Grady was up to. Sitting on the ground and leaning against the bars that separated the pen from the harness cage, slept Owen Grady. On the other side of the gate, sat both his Raptors, also looking as if they too had dozed off.

Blue's eyes opened as Claire approached and both Raptors' heads lifted to see who was approaching. Slowly Claire opened the outer gate to get closer to Owen, not wanting to wake them. Blue sniffed the air, and a gurgling sound came from her throat as if notifying the Delta that the visitor was trustworthy – or at least she hoped that is what the sound meant.

"You're taking good care of him, aren't you?" Claire smiled as she knelt down near her sleeping beauty's side. She remained slightly away from the fence, still not comfortable with being near the animals as he was.

Claire had known for a while that he bonded with these creatures. She had never thought of them as being cute, but at that moment, with the two Raptors hunched down like a bird would sit close to the bars, watching him sleep, they were utterly adorable.

"You going to kiss me awake again?" His voice pulled her attention away from the scene and on his face. Her eyes met his, and she placed her hand on his forehead, thankful to have it not feel hot.

"I don't think you deserve that after leaving your bed. You were conscious when the doctor said to rest and not move around, right?"

"Now that you mention it, I think there was something said along those lines."

"You just love pushing people's buttons, don't you?"

"I think of it as one of my more endearing qualities, love." He smiled, "Isn't that right girls?" His head turned to find Blue looking at him from her sitting position. The dinosaur might not have understood what their conversation was about, but when the Raptor's attention turned from Owen to Claire and gave a slight shake of her head before standing up, both humans began to chuckle.

"I think she's siding with me on this one." Claire beamed. "Are you ready to head back now that you've seen your girls?" She asked resting her head on his shoulder, still mindful of the bruised ribs and the broken arm he sported. "Just because you are feeling fine now does not mean you are helping yourself by trekking out into the jungle. Couldn't you have… oh, never mind."

"What?"

"I sound like my mother or my sister. Of all the people in this world, those are not two that I want to imitate."

"It's my fault." He started taking her hand in his uninjured one. He rubbed his thumb over the top of her soft skin. "I'm an asshole for not thinking things through more. I can't promise I won't pull shit like this again, sometimes I just forget about myself, and I've never really had anyone else to worry about me…"

"I'm pretty sure you've had at least one friend in the past. But I want you to know that I'm here now. And this is new for me too. I never pegged myself as a worrier, but you seem to have the knack for getting me to be one."

"Sorry." His voice was apologetic, and he looked away from her. "I guess I'll have to make up for that somehow... if you think I'm still worth it." The look in his eyes told her he almost expected her to say he wasn't – after all the mess they had been through, maybe she had enough of it all and him. It was a look of fear and almost resignation.

"Hey now. Of course you are worth it." She assured him, leaning in to kiss his lips. "If worrying about you doing stupid things, dealing with your quirks and a few other things are the only downsides, I think I can deal with it, considering you are good at some many other things." Her voice held the entertainment this time.

"I am good at things, aren't I?" The innuendo was matched, and the sadness left his expression entirely. "I do recall a previous conversation about... certain fantasies the other day."

"I suppose if that is the only way to keep you in bed, I think I can handle tying you up a bit. Lebens did give me some handcuffs…"

Owen used the bars to help get up and held out his hand for her to follow. The soreness and hints of sleepiness he had felt only moments ago were now gone with the prospects of what was to come.

"Lead on!"

* * *

The two had made it to Owen's bungalow for some much-needed privacy. The employee's block of residences felt too much of a hotel to him, even with Claire's posh condo.

As the door to his little ramshackle home closed, Owen was on her. Pulling her close with his one good arm, he pressed her against the door, kissing her senseless. Her hands cupped his cheeks, keeping his face close- biting and pulling at his lower lip, they continued their frenzy of passion.

"I want these off." She hissed between kisses. Her hands slinked from his face to his chest, grabbing a fist full of his shirt before going lower to assist in the shedding of his clothing. With only one hand, she knew he would need help, especially if she wanted his hand to continue its skilled teasing of her breasts.

"So, where are those restraints?" Owen asked through slightly parted lips as he kissed down her neck, enjoying how she reacted to his touch. Over the course of the last few weeks, he had found a few stops that must have been ticklish spots. During their more intimate moments, he delighted in the little sounds she gave off – somewhere between a giggle and a moan.

Now was no different.

Claire sucked in a breath as Owen grazed her skin with his lips and teeth. She felt her legs wobble slightly; it had been a few days since their last heated caresses. Almost every night and nearly every day since they escaped the island with the boys, the new found lovers took part in the dance as old as time together. Their stamina and need to connect physically burned brightly. The least few nights, the two had been cautious and not instigated anything beyond cuddling close – and while that was still quite enjoyable, Claire wanted more now.

His pants were around his ankles and he kicked out of them easily; getting his shirt off was a bit more of a task considering their eager hands and need increasing.

"Here, let me." Claire sighed a little frustrated as he backed away and tried to peel off his shirt. And yet, even she was becoming frustrated with the difficulties of getting it off. "Do you like this shirt?" She asked, not liking that her arousal was waning due to the blasted shirt.

"No, why?" He asked and suddenly he got his answer. Taking her hands near the collar of the shirt, she ripped the tee shirt fabric from his neck towards the right shoulder.

"I am so turned on right now." He smiled stepping back close to her before she could finish her work. His tongue darted into her open mouth and the two delighted in the power play between them.

"I said off." She huffed as Owen submitted to her as she used her weight to pivot them so Owen's back was against the wall now. The sudden movement surprised him, and his ribs ached as she pinned him against the door, but he didn't want her to stop.

Owen, while enjoying her more than usual dominance felt a little frightened and complied with her demands. Claire ripped the shirt all the way to the end of the altered sleeve, making it so Owen simply needed to take his left arm out of the sleeve and the shirt fell to the floor – discarded.

Grabbing the bottom of her dress, she had it over her head in seconds, taking her hat off too. The two stood in their underwear with heaving chests. Owen stood before her in his boxers displaying a member at full attention, ready for her next command.

Claire smiled evilly as she bent down to her dress and pulled out something.

"I don't think those are military approved." He grinned seeing the fuzzy handcuffs with fake leopard print.

"True, but I won't want you to hurt your good arm." She leered back at him. Extending her right arm to touch his chin, she stroked his face before cuffing his left hand.

"I suggest we take this to your bedroom." She breathed leaning in close to his face, but not touching his lips like he thought she would.

"Lead on." Adventure and excitement flared in his orbs.

Claire tugged gently on the cuff she held in her hand; Owen followed along with her towards his bed.

Looking around, Claire noticed it wasn't a dirty as she had expected. It seemed that Mr. Owen Grady was only a slight slob outside of his pristine kitchen. Lifting a dirty pair of board shorts off the sheets of his large bed, she sat down and crossed her legs, enjoying the game they were both playing. It felt thrilling more so than she had expected to take a more dominant role. Not that their love making these past few weeks had been one playing that role all the time, instead they had picked up on an enjoyable give and take in that respect, but today was something new.

"You are enjoying this dominatrix thing, aren't you?" He asked kneeling on the bed and moving to brush up against her back. Bending slightly he began to kiss her shoulders, using his teeth to pull up on the straps of her bra and letting them snap back against her skin.

"I could get used to having you lavish me with attention."

"I don't already do that?" He asked, stopping his ministrations on her neck.

"Extra attention." She corrected herself.

"Lay back," he puffed out the words against her skin, causing goose bumps to form. Claire did as told, and turned so that her head was at the head of the bed, relaxing back into the surprisingly plush mattress. Compared to hers, Owen seemed to prefer sleeping on pillows as she felt as if she was sinking into the cool sheets. "Sounds like I've got some work to do," He added descending on her with hungry lips and hand.

To her surprise, Owen somehow angled himself so that even the exposed fingers on his casted hand found a place to massage. All thought left her as he worked his magic over her skin. His lips moved lower down her body, from her neck to the valley between her breasts. Spending time showering her skin with love and attention, he worked his way slowly down to her navel. Flicking his tongue in and out of her slightly 'innie' belly button, Claire sucked in a large breath, enjoying the wonders he was giving her.

"Keep going," she encouraged in a breathy voice, her hands grabbing on the sheets of his bed as he continued.

Without stopping, he trekked lower still using both his good arm – still with the fuzzy cuff on – and his cast arm to begin to spread her legs. In one swift pull, her silken panties were down her legs held between his teeth. It was a bit absurd, but Claire went with whatever he wanted to do.

The warmth of his breath and smooth movements of his tongue returned shortly to worship her newly exposed flesh. Her body grew pleasantly tingly with his motions. The contrast between the warmth of his touches and the cool air kept her gasping as she rode out the waves of pleasure.

Owen came up from his place between her legs with a smile on his face after bringing her body to climax. Moving quickly to kiss her lips, he allowed his tongue to savor the taste of her.

"Such a good boy," Claire sighed, trying to calm her heart rate down. "But I think you forgot our main event."

Pressing her hand on his bare chest, she pivoted them so that Owen was now on his back. Reaching across him and off to the side of the bed where the cloth sling had been discarded, bringing it back up to where they were, she wrapped the cloth around his casted arm. "No using this." She kissed his lips before focusing on tying the fabric to the intricately decorated wooden bedpost. "And as for his hand," she stopped and slapped away the wandering hand that had begun rubbing her buttock, trying to get her in the mood quicker, and maybe forgoing the full bound and gagged scenario they had playfully joked about.

Owen didn't fight as she took his hand and secured it as well. The Raptor trainer and survivor of multiple near death experiences laid on his bed with both his hands extended and restrained. It was an odd sensation- one of helplessness to some extent. He had been put in police restraints before, lived through months of his arms and legs in traction, and even trapped underwater for a time – but this sensation was different because at the core was trust.

Claire looked on her captive with hungry eyes. The black and blue splotches didn't seem as painful as they had after they escaped the miniature I-rex. She was a little relieved, knowing that he wouldn't break with their activities.

Straddling his hip, Claire teased him like he had done her so many times. Rubbing her warm core against his erect but covered member, she received the reaction she wanted.

His gut reaction to her ministrations was to grab her and end the sweet torture, but his hands didn't get very far.

"No touching." She leaned in towards his face; Owen's eyes gave off hints of annoyance. "Hey, wasn't this your fantasy?"

"I don't recall saying…" His breath caught in his throat as Claire shifted off his hips and slender fingers made quick work of his boxer shorts.

"And no talking." A smile graced her kiss-ravished lips, enjoying the new power play they were entertaining. "Good boy. Now for your reward."

Owen could only watch as she removed his last shred of clothing and ran her fingernails down his chest before positioning herself above his eager manhood. Their eyes locked as she pushed down against his hips, taking him inside in a swift movement.

Arching her back, she moaned out at the fullness she felt. Her hips ground down repeatedly as his matched with gusto.

The throbbing in his side soon dulled in comparison to the sensations they were creating. His arms pulled every-now-and-again against their restraints wanting to make a grab for her slight frame and ample chest. It was like some kind of torture to not allow his hands enjoy her sweat glistening skin.

"God I want to touch you," He hissed as Claire anchored her arms on his thighs to give herself more leverage for quickening the pace of their lovemaking.

"Not this time lover," she moaned as she bucked wildly, feeling as if she was riding a stallion at the pace they were achieving. Below them, the soft mattress absorbed some of the weight of her knees. "Owen… ah," the tension inside her was mounting.

Her body snapped upright as the inevitable happened and she felt her body shatter with delight. As she allowed her heaving and damp chest to rest on his, Owen continued his fervor below her.

"I'm coming," the warm breath hissed into her ear as he finally was allowed to touch her, even if it was only his lips. "Come with me…" He encouraged her to push past her fatigue and continue.

Her desire to curl up and fall asleep momentarily forgotten, she used her elbows to move over him and kissed his lips, kissing his lips.

"Together," her words replied as she too renewed her efforts from atop, and allowed herself to experience the waves of ecstasy crash against them once more that day.

His body spent, laid there in silence. The woman on top of him, also spent, did little to move from their entwined positions on his bed. Owen took a deep breath and allowed his mind to find some focus, slowly coming back to the real world.

"I get to tie you up next time, right?" Owen chuckled as he tried once again ease the ache in his shoulders and bound arms. The knot Claire used on the sling hand given way enough for him to bring the casted arm back to rest on his chest, whereas the other remained in the fuzzy cuff. "I've never been one for the 'tie me up' fetishes, but that was really hot."

She laughed a bit, still mostly breathless from their exertion.

"It was more to keep you from using your bad arm than an inner fantasy of mine." She rolled slightly off his chest, so his arm could rest at a comfortable angle, and draped her leg over his waist. Curling up close to his side, she kissed his still black and blue spotted chest, before closing her eyes, content to listen to his heart beating.

"So, if you like my skilled hands, my dear, you might want to find that key sometime soon." Owen chuckled looking up at his hand. While the fabric did help some, he noticed the numbness in his wrist and the redness from the blood pooling.

Claire looked up with concerned orbs, seeing the painful looking wrist, she scooted towards the edge of the bed and fished through her discarded clothes and found the key.

Kneeling at his side, she unlocked the cuff and took his wrist in her hands. Kissing the abused skin, she felt a little sorry.

"Thanks, babe." He smiled and moved his arm around her shoulder, inviting her to relax with him. Claire didn't need to be asked twice. Her slightly damp red hair relaxed back next to him.

"So what's the plan now?" He asked pulling her in closer, placing his lips against the top of her head. "Besides sleep and then maybe some more fun before we head back to the command center tomorrow." His clarification made her shake her head.

"I suppose we head back to the US for a time, see how the boys are doing, and Karen." She began.

In her head, Claire weighed the options before her: she could stay with him – and in some fashion still be connected to the island or she could see if he would follow her to the mainland and a life with a new job.

"There is some talk about reopening the park." A pause hung in the air for a moment. "Not with the millions of tourists, but more of a research and focused educational experiences. We can stay on in some role, or…"

"Or?"

"Or take our chances in the outside world. I'm sure I can find another corporate job, and you could teach at some university."

A small scoff came at that.

"Can you imagine me trying to play politics at a university?" It amused him more than anything, thinking of him trying to teach a group of snotty college students. "I guess I could get a pipe and one of those jackets with the elbow patches. You would have to call me Dr. Grady all the time. Or Professor Grady." The pretentious and high classed sound he used when referring to his potential titles had them both laughing until she continued.

"As amusing as that sounds, I figured we could at least hear out what the government wants to do. See if that gives us both a chance to find something worthwhile here."

"You'd stay on the island?" Owen sounded surprised at that thought. He was sure she would want off this rock the second they could leave.

Pushing up and away from him, Claire wanted to look him in the eyes.

"I guess, if the right opportunity comes along, I don't see anything wrong with life here. You?"

"Honestly… I would jump at any chance to stay near Blue and continue the research I've started… but I also want you to be happy."

Claire nodded and laid back down.

"With my experience, I am sure they can find me a job that will challenge and fulfill my need to control things." She smiled kissing his cheek.

"Ah yes, the spreadsheets and itineraries." He yawned.

"Besides, I kind of like what we have going on here." She sighed closing her eyes.

"Oh yeah?"

"Obviously we'll have to change a few things around here; that ugly couch has got to go."

"But I like that couch." He tried to sound hurt, defending his old and abused favorite chair.

"I don't know; I kind of think it's a deal breaker." She too was trying to keep the laughter out of her voice at their nonsensical banter.

"Maybe if I had a man cave or something?"

"You don't need a man cave, you have a massive Raptor Complex, remember?"

"But I still like that chair."

"As much as you like this?" She asked moving to straddle him. Leaning down she allowed her chest to brush lightly against his- she did her best to hover slightly above, not even touching - the sensation of her perky nipples gliding over his skin got the blood flowing once again.

"What couch?" His hand went up to carefully grab her neck, pulling her lips down to meet his.

"That is what I like to hear." She smiled against his lips. "And as a reward, I might be inclined to try one of your secret desires..."

* * *

 _Six months later-_

The park was a bustle of cautious excitement. It had been some time since the infamous I-rex incident. InGen and anything military had left the island three months prior and in its place, a consortium of Universities – both public and private from around the world – now controlled the functions and research arm of Isla Nublar.

It had taken some work, but with Claire taking the reins, she ensured that the US government would not have a direct claim on research or interfere with the operation going on.

The park would be a place for universities to send personnel, students, and others to study and assess the remaining dinosaurs.

The research left by Dr. Wu would be kept under lock and key – what was left of it anyway. Only top researchers would be granted access to it for the sole purpose of sustaining the animals on the island. Half the world had all but banned Gene modification of extinct animals after the last incident. Claire, Owen, Barry and numerous others had been dragged into courts around the world to testify to the negative impacts and uncontrollable outcomes when companies and governments play God.

The elegant suit that Claire once again wore made her feel in charge – much like her old self, but with more compassion and a softer edge that came with living with someone like Owen Grady for over half a year. Standing in the control center, she looked at the map on the main screen and noticed the live count was a fraction of the tallies she used to manage.

Her new role was general manager of the park. It was a bump up that included the logistical issues of the park's operations, guest relations, and facilities. She didn't have to be in the command center, but it was a force of habit to at least spend some time under the large screens. At the main terminal sat Lowery with this clutter and large soda.

"So far, so good," Lowery spoke up looking over to Claire. The months of preparation that went into the rebranding and opening had paid off.

Over at the ferry port, a combination of twenty Universities, ten nonprofits and a handful of independent dig teams' banners hung, welcoming the second boat load of people to the island.

The vibration of her phone in her skirt pocket took her focus away from the park. Looking at the caller ID, she smiled and turned away from the room to answer the call.

"Good morning sunshine," she said as she put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey, babe." His yawn told her that the caller was still a bed. "You left already? I didn't get to see you off."

"Well, some of us need to get up at a decent time and work. I swear you got the easier of the two positions." She looked out the large windows of the elevator as it took her up a few levels to her private office space.

"Yes, dear." His continued yawns made Claire sad that their lazy mornings had ended when the park had begun to gear up for today. "I'll see you for lunch, right?" He sounded hopeful and almost a bit needy. It was cute.

"Today might not be such a good time to take a long lunch." The tone of her voice was serious, but a little disappointed as well. "I'll let you know how my day is going and if I'll be able to sneak out to our spot."

"I miss you," Owen replied sounding awake now.

"I know." Her confirmation caused him to smile; she knew it even without being in the same room with him. "Now, shouldn't you be getting ready for your orientation sessions Mr. Director of Research?"

"I suppose you're right. Hell, what am I saying, you are always right, right?"

"Shut it and get some pants on. We wouldn't want all those researchers to question their involvement in this little venture of ours."

"Roger that. I'll see you later then."

As she hung up the phone, Claire was already in her large office. The desk held the latest model of computer, rich looking chair, and shelves that she had slowly begun to fill with personal items.

Turning on her double monitors at her desk, Claire sat down for the first time that morning to access the tasks that needed her immediate attention.

A younger woman brought her a cup of steaming hot coffee shortly after she started reading her emails.

Her sleek phone began vibrating again on the surface of her desk, and she almost wondered what Owen could possibly need now when she saw it was Lowery calling.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Hey boss, there's a news story you might want to check out. I've forwarded the article, and there's live coverage on channel 7."

"Thanks, I'll take a look." Slightly alarmed, Claire didn't know what to expect when she ended the call and looked for the mentioned email.

"Former Jurassic Park researcher found murdered." She read the headline of the article. Next to the by-line was a photo of Dr. Wu in a lab coat. "Researcher killed in a safe house located on an island south of the Cayman Islands, foul play suspected. No signs of research and samples reportedly smuggled off the island after tragic incident nearly seven months ago. Samples believe to hold new species of dinosaurs and genetic copies of the infamous Indominus Rex and could be worth billions of dollars. Sources say the doctor was hiding after fleeing the island with the samples, possibly working with a third party to ensure that his gene hybrid practices continued. No word on involved parties but the United Nations has taken a particular interest in the case due to the threat of weaponized dinosaurs."  
Claire stopped reading and felt a sense of dread hit her stomach.

Picking up the phone, she dialed and took a calming breath.

"Hey, I put pants on." Owen's voice was light and Claire could hear noises of other people talking in the background. "And just for your information, the research team appreciates my quirky sense of humor."

"Not now Owen… something's come up that I think you should know about."

"What's wrong Claire?" He asked. Claire could tell he was serious and the background noises grew softer. On the other end of the conversation, Owen stepped away from the group of chattering scientists and explorers.

The orientation session so far was very low key and relaxed, but Claire's sudden call took him out of the happy mood.

"It's not over."

* * *

 _Oh, snap! Thought this was the end? Surprise!_  
 _The plot bunnies wanted to prolong it a bit more and maybe leave room for a sequel? No promises, but you never know!_

 _Hang tight readers more to come soon!_


	17. Letting the Sparks Fly

_I won't make you wait with a long author's note. Thanks for coming back and without further ado, Chapter 17: Letting the Sparks Fly!_

* * *

The news of the stolen samples lingered in the backs of both Owen and Claire's mind the rest of the day. Neither could find time out of their day to do much, once the news broke, the media seemed to inundate their emails and phone with requests for interviews.

The research staff on the island also were abuzz with the news.

Owen's happy mood soured with the barrage of questions from the scientific community asking about his thoughts on the potential of the concept of weaponized dinosaurs. He wanted nothing to do with the topic, and thought that his prior statements sufficed with answering people's questions.

Apparently not. He tried to keep his cool; Claire had been clear about keeping a tight lip on their opinions and experiences. The world may have seen the video of their Raptor field test, but they didn't need to know all the details.

Somehow he found his opportunity to escape the mass of professional dinosaur aficionados. When he returned to the site of his remodeled and expanded bungalow- well, it looked more like a house now- the setting sun began to slowly color the sky. The metal trailer- gone, moved up closer to the Raptor compound so if he ever needed to spend the night, he could and in its steed came a proper frame for a house. His old trailer now functioned as his very own man cave, or as close to one as he would get.

The deck of the main wooden structure remained, and more rooms added on to give Claire some of her necessary spaces- like a home office, a larger kitchen, expanded bathroom and he even built a place where all his lab equipment found a more solid home. It was a good upgrade that remained faithful to the original reason for having a home located further from the park center - the peace, the ease and the freedom.

The planning and building process blended their needs and tastes- in some ways, the surprise of their compromises and similar ideas brought them closer. Their home created a mix of her modern and his appreciation of simplicity and nature. Most would think the two clashed something awful, but in their own way – much like the two people who had the place their home- it worked.

Owen found the house empty- marking him as the first to arrive home. Sadly the trend over the last few evenings would become the norm more and more often as the park grew. Claire, while more relaxed, still had her workaholic tendencies. He too could be that way, remembering long sleepless nights at the Raptor compound when one of his girls was sick or injured. He respected Claire and her need to do her best, even if he missed her.

Making a simple meal that could easily be reheated, he noticed that the sun was still working on departing the sky, the last of its rays stretching their last on the horizon. Taking a glass of tequila with him, he walked out of the house and down the deck towards the dock. An over-sized chair sat in the center of the personal wooden pier, waiting for him.

Sitting back in the chair, he let his mind clear, enjoying the sunset.

It wasn't too much longer when he heard the sound of a vehicle approach. Her high heels tapped on the wood as the woman he wanted to see walked towards the place where he rested.

"Long day at the office?" Owen asked as she bent down and crossed her arms around his neck. Nuzzling her nose into the crook of his shoulder, Claire felt relieved to be home. "Come here." His invitation to sit with him finally registered in her weary mind and she moved to sit on his lap without a second thought.

The two didn't speak for a time, content to be close and watch the sun complete its nightly ritual.

"I figure it is pointless to worry too much about Dr. Wu and whatever he got mixed up in." Claire broke the silence.

Owen nodded his head in agreement letting his lips rest on her clothed shoulder- the soft scent she always carried wafting into his nose. Besides shoring up their own online security and adding more restrictions to the vital information, there really wasn't anything they could proactively do.

"It will take several years for whoever to actually do anything with those samples." She continued to voice out her thoughts. "If they even have the facilities, personnel, and money to work with them. I have Lowery working on adding to our security and going over a list o known places Wu might have stored more of his remaining research."

"Looks like you've got a good handle on the situation, Ms. Park Manager," Owen replied, knowing that she would have a plan forming or already in place. This was Claire after all.

"We can't do much else," She admitted. "And I don't think it would be worth getting too much in a frantic tizzy."

"Plus, if someone does try it, they will soon find out that the likelihood of it actually working for a sustainable program is quite small. I mean, I doubt Blue and Delta would follow a command when I'm not there. So the trainer is the key really. And the bond with the animals... I can't imagine anyone who raises a creature from birth could send it off to its death."

"Let's hope you're right, Mr. expert Dino Trainer."

"Well, I might not be right as often as my beautiful girlfriend, but I have my moments." His lips moved to press lightly against her scalp.

"That you do." Her voice sounded sleepy, resting against him on their chair. "Before I forget, how do you feel about the boys coming to stay for a while next month?"

Owen sat silently for a moment, a bit surprised to hear that Claire's nephews wanted to return to the island.

"I'd say it was a good thing you requested we build those extra rooms." He laughed.

"Karen is going on a cruise or something, and the boys don't really like their dad's new live-in girlfriend. She didn't officially ask yet, but I wanted to run it by you first."

"I'm okay with kids, just as long as we make sure Zach doesn't go off roading with the gyrosphere this time. Maybe we should get those kid leashes or something." He paused for a moment, smiling at the thought of Claire keeping a kid from running off with one of those. "Are they sure they want to come back here?"

"Karen said they've recently asked to come back or when we're heading to the US next. They practically worship you. And since we don't appear to have much of vacation coming up soon..."

"I'm glad it sounds like they're doing better. I've emailed Gray quite a bit; school seems to be getting better. Sounds like your sister used some of the government funds to get him into a science-focused school."

"Yeah, she ever would have been able to do that without your help." Claire smiled as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"What can I say, when I extort the government, I've can be ruthless." A chuckle rumbled in his chest. "Should have also asked for a nice lump for ourselves too. We could have added a second floor to the place or expanded the Raptor pen even more."

"You got an expansion on the pen. And I don't think we really need a 5 bedroom, 2 office home." Claire moved her hands to cover his that rested on her chest.

"Not really, but you never know."

"Kind of on that topic…" She began but stopped.

"What topic?"

"Expansions." Her slightly annoyed tone also sounded a bit anxious to Owen.

"Of the Raptor compound? Oh, that's nearly complete. Blue and Delta have a much larger paddock now, but not as large as I would have liked."

"That's good news; but not the topic I really wanted to discuss."

"Fine, fine," He knew she was trying to broach a topic, one that seemed to be weighing heavy on her. And it was not the Dr. Wu topic. Claire's normal closed mouth, internal processing appeared slightly increased in the last week or so. He had his suspicions, but he didn't want to push her too hard. She would eventually share the news when she had things confirmed. "You were saying?"

"Well, the reason I didn't get to sneak away from work today for lunch wasn't due solely to the news story."

He wanted to interrupt and tease her a bit, but Owen kept his mouth shut, letting her spit it out.

"I met with the island doctor about a week ago and we finally got some new results in." She stopped and took a deep breath before turning in the chair so she could see his eyes.

"And I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

Owen smiled. He had a feeling on what could be happening. Ever since the first week of their relationship, the pair took steps to make sure they didn't have any surprises. And Claire had been on the pill for years, except when things got so mixed up during the construction and pretty much everything got lost in the clutter... neither figured that they would win the baby lottery for those few nights when they continued their nocturnal activities.

Taking his hand, he ran it along her cheek tenderly, looking into her eyes.

"How do you feel about this?" He asked her.

"Me?"

"Well, yes. You're the one going to be dealing with the majority of the work for the next eight months or so." He elaborated. "I mean, if I could, I'd do more… but biology knew us menfolk were not good with pain tolerance."

Claire laughed at the situation. She tried to rehearse how this would all go about; however, living with Owen for a time, she kicked herself for not factoring in how he twisted even her most planned out scenario. Resting her forehead on his, she closed her eyes.

"I mean, I want this for us. But I want you to know if you aren't ready for this or don't want to try and balance the insanity… I'd understand."

"Isn't this conversation going all backward? Aren't I the one to be asking you that?"

"This is the 21st century my dear and I'm just that progressive." He kissed her lips, stopping her retort; she had one, he knew it. "So, we going to make a go of this? A happy little family of three?"

"I guess it sounds like we're both all in for this crazy little addition." She returned another kiss, a feeling of joy washing over her.

"So, you want to celebrate?" He raised his eyebrows a few times, insinuating the only way that this night could improve.

"You are such a simple man." She snickered as he suddenly picked her up and spun her around in his arms.

"Simple, but happy." The reply was full of happiness as he began the short trek towards their bedroom.

* * *

Later that night, as the couple cuddled in their post-coital glow, Owen's hands gravitated around her flat abdomen. All that he gained in such a short time, truly amazed him at times..

A year ago he would have never thought about the concept of starting a family. He was pretty sure Claire figured the same.

Looking over towards the bedside table that held his stuff, he felt emboldened to do something he needed and wanted to do for some time. It had been on one of their last trips to the U.S. mainland that he made a special stop to collect his things from his storage unit in California. It made sense to clean that out and bring things to Isla Nublar. Putting down permanent roots entailed dealing with odds and ends elsewhere.

The contents of the drawer, hidden in the way back, under some papers he knew a black box sat.

His intentions were to ask her to marry him shortly after the construction of this house ended. The timing never seemed to work or it just wasn't 'the' moment.

However, now felt right. They were together, connected by much, much more than a very active sex life or amusement in each other's personalities… their bond now took on a new physical form. And soon that physical form would cause them headaches and havoc, but that would be good for them.

His lips placed a chaste kiss on her lower stomach before moving to his knees and reaching over to the drawer.

Claire dozed lightly feeling exhausted from much more than just her day at work. It was unfortunate that they couldn't call in sick the following day, she felt as if she could stay in bed for a prolonged time.

Feeling the mattress shift slightly at his movements, she wondered what Owen was up to. Slightly opening one eye, she saw him digging through his clutter drawer. What he was looking for was beyond her and soon she decided to close her eye once more.

The pleasant tingle that still held on to her mind and body lulled her to sleep.

When his warm body finally returned to her side, she rolled into his shoulder- her favorite pillow. Instead of him falling asleep or soothingly touching her bare skin, he poked her instead.

"What?" she groaned, wanting to just fall asleep.

"I think you might want to wake up for this babe." He coaxed, kissing the side of her cheek that wasn't buried in his shoulder.

"Can it wait?" She asked, not really knowing exactly that he wanted to show her. With the man she had chosen to live, the possibilities of what he wanted to show her were endless.

"I suppose it can, but I've already waited a bit too long as it is." The smile on his face caught her gaze as she rolled on her back and opened her eyes. He looked like a giddy school boy or someone with a secret they were bursting to tell.

"So, just so you know, I've had this for quite some time. It's not like I feel forced to do this or anything… and I kind of don't want to do this all shotgun style, but… Claire," He stopped his words and held out the little box.

"You can't be serious." Her words stopped him cold in his tracks.

"But I thought you and me…"

"Oh, sweetie, not that- Yes, I love you, but in the buff?" She shook her head and scooted up against the headboard of their bed. Her arms went around his neck and she pulled him in for a kiss. "Of course I'll marry you stupid. It's just that a proposal in the nude isn't the kind of story one can tell to others easily."

Owen smiled before kissing her back. She had said yes.

"I don't know, it just felt right. You got to tell your secret, now I got to tell mine." Opening the box, the bright diamond sparkled in the moonlight from their open window.

"I expect a work and family friendly proposal to come in the next few days so I can actually tell people about it without blushing something awful… and I get final say in the wedding plans." She mumbled envisioning him tying the rings to Blue's back and training her to walk down the aisle or something as idiotic.

Owen smiled as he took the ring out of the box and placed it on her finger.

"I promise to let you have all the fun in planning that event."

"I'd say." Claire took a moment to look at the ring on her finger. It was an odd sensation. Rings typically had little appeal to her, but this one, she didn't mind wearing it. Before she could say anything more, Owen was on her, gently easing her back down onto their mattress.

Their lips and tongues battled with a fury renewed by two life-changing and magical things they had shared. Both allowed the clouds of potential future events pass them by as the sparks of love and a shared future flared to life once more.

* * *

 _And that dear reader is the end of this tale. As I mentioned, if the plot bunnies converge against me again, there might be a sequel in the future. I hope you enjoyed the ride and didn't mind the spelling issues and creative use of grammar (of which I tried to catch). The steamy bits were fun to write, and the characters, even more amusing to command. Thank you for your patience with some longer update times than anticipated and for the reviewers- I enjoyed your reactions to the randomness!_

 _Until next time!_


End file.
